Un Escorpión entre las Rosas
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: Desde que lo viera por primera vez, Rose Weasley se enamoró de Scorpius Malfoy. Cuando supo quién era, comprendió que sólo podría amarlo en silencio. Él, con el peso del pasado de su familia, vivía en su propio mundo, un mundo que apenas sabía de Rose.
1. Amor anónimo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto los que ha creado Sax en este fic, que le pertenecen a ella.

**Nota de la Republicadora:** Este fic le pertenece a Sax, y esta cuenta ha sido creada para republicar sus fics. Quien les republica ahora, con la autorización de Sax, es Alkyon.

**"****Un Escorpión entre las Rosas****"**

Cuando supe quién eras en realidad, ya no podía hacer nada, me gustabas... y no hice nada por luchar contra tí, solo me dejé llevar por mis fantasías, olvidando todos los consejos de mi padre... y así fue como caí en tus redes, sin que tú lo supieras... pero tengo que confesarme... Soy Rose Weasley y estoy enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy.

_"Sin querer te has metido en mi, solo puedo pensar en ti, tu sonrisa es la llave que abre mi corazón y tu alma es la luz que mantiene encendido este amor, inspiración es todo lo que tengo, ya que no te he podido enseñar que mi corazón solo vive porque tú estás"_

* * *

_**Cáp. 1: \"Amor Anónimo\"**_

_"__**Querido Scorpius**__**, **__**Debo confesártelo una vez más... estoy profundamente enamorada de ti**__**"**_

**S**corpius Malfoy se revolvió en su asiento y cruzó la pierna masculinamente... muchas alzaron la ceja al fino movimiento del sensual muchacho de 17 años, mordió la punta de su pluma de modo tan sugestivo que todas las chicas de los alrededores no pudieron quitarle la vista, era tan felino... el joven rubio se removió y alzó sus ojos un momento, recorriendo aquellas miradas femeninas ansiosas ¿Quien, quien?

Al momento todas las cobardes bajaron la vista y algunas ruborizadas, no era para menos, quizá el apellido pesaba, pero no se discutía que el apellido Malfoy aún pesaba, claro, eso no le importaba a Scorpius... tenía pocos y leales amigos y era lo único que le importaba...

Cambió de posición y estiró sus largas piernas y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de ver el anónimo... era el número doce... desde que tuviera doce, recibía uno el catorce de febrero acompañado de una paleta de corazón y el día de su cumpleaños otro... acompañado de una chocolatina...

Tomó el chocolate y lo llevo a su boca, mordiéndolo con tal sensualidad y erotismo que más de una deseó ser ese dulce... ¿Y quien no? Scorpius se parecía en mucho a Draco, su padre, solo en lo rubio y en los ojos grises, que en él, eran más intensos...

Su rostro era digno de una pintura de Miguel Ángel... poseía un atractivo físico casi animal, no poseía ninguna imperfección, era tan pura, tan cremosa, que se antojaba recorrerla a besos, sus ojos eran dos estrellas encendidas, con aquellas pestañas de aguacero tupidas, la nariz recta y afilada, los labios que eran un poco carnositos y rosados, cuando sonreía a más de una se le doblaban las rodillas... el chico era sexualidad pura...

El cabello no era del todo rubio platinado, más bien, como un rubio caramelizado, poseía cierto gen Malfoy, pero finalmente, parte de su madre también, Astoria era una mujer muy guapa y tenía de donde heredar... Sin duda, Malfoy sería un apellido poco ilustre, sinónimo de "cobarde" en el pasado, pero que a Scorp le tenía sin cuidado, el no se dejaba amedrentar por los que lo intentaron atacar al principio de años... Era orgulloso, sin duda, igual que los Malfoy.

-¡Ese Scorp! - Apareció Chris, su mejor amigo - ¿Que te pasa amigo, porque tan solo? Es tu cumpleaños...

-Mira - estiró el papel y lo leyó...

-Otro... ¿Y nada? ¿No das?

-Todas son unas pequeñas cobardes - sonrió de modo tan atractivo que de nuevo las féminas se dejaron arrastrar por aquello - Pero no debe ser de Slytherin, a todas les conozco la letra... esta caligrafía es perfecta...

-si, si fuera Sly ya se hubiera confesado contigo... pese a todo...

-Y no ha faltado una que no me envíe una carta de amor...

-Pero solo conservas estos anónimos ¿Que? ¿Los publicarás en el periódico mural y le pedirás a la cenicienta que se confiese?

-Claro que no - Negó y guardó el anónimo celosamente - Es obvio que la muchacha en cuestión, solo quiere que yo esté enterado, pero que jamás se dará a conocer... por eso tengo la teoría que es de Hufflepuff...

-¿Y eso?

-Te diré... las de Gryffindor primero tragarían azufre antes de que yo les gustara... y se que a algunas les gusto, las de Ravenclaw son leales a las leonas y tampoco se atreverían a externarme sus sentimientos... las Hufflepuff son las mas tiernas...

-Querrás decir que es de las casas más fregadas en cuestión de puntos

-Como sea... me late que la niña anónimo es de esa casa

-¿Y averiguarás?

-No... Dejemos esto así, es nuestro último año... ya no veré a nadie más...

-Gracias por lo que me toca

-¡Ja! Bueno, me voy a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes

-¡Pero es tu cumpleaños!

-Y tenemos tareas... oye... quiero buenas calificaciones si me quiero ir al extranjero...

-¡Pero eres un matado! Hasta te pareces a la Weasley, la tal Rose...

-Ella... según me han dicho, es una come-libros... y tiene un súper cerebro... yo soy un triste alumno promedio que lucha por dejar alto el apellido Malfoy, mi padre no fue una eminencia precisamente... y tengo que cargar con eso...

-¡Pues que te aproveche la biblioteca!

Scorpius le hizo una seña y salió de ahí, era altísimo, como uno noventa casi, delgado, pero atlético, jugaba perfecto al quiddicht de buscador, era guapísimo y aplicado en clases, claro, no le llegaba a los talones a Rose Weasley, pero no le importaba, de echo, desde el primer día de clases, Scorp aprendió a que todo mundo hablara mal de su familia, el se concentró en dos cosas, sus estudios, sus pocos y leales amigos... Nunca buscó pleito ni con los Potter, ni con los Weasley, es más, siempre evitaba estar junto a ellos y a decir verdad, jamás se había a verlos detenidamente.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, tomó los libros que necesitaba y se sentó en una mesa... curiosamente, tomaba la misma mesa porque siempre lucía vacía... mientras que a su alrededor, muchas chicas estaban ya, estudiando... o estudiándolo a él, todos sus movimientos, el modo de mover sus labios mientras leía, los gestos cuando algo no entendía y el modo de ladear su cabeza rubia, dejando que los mechones rubios cayeran sobre su rostro y la manía que tenía para acomodárselo...

Todas lo miraban bajo los libros, sin duda, muchas ya sabían a la hora que acostumbraba a ir, así que poco a poco, dejaban espaciado ese sitio y si por casualidad alguien más se sentaba, siempre alguna encontraba el modo de quitarlo... Bien decía Scorpius, todas eran unas hipócritas, porque por el apellido, no muchas le hablaban, pero la mayoría se moría por hacerlo... inclusive hasta algunas slytherin...

Dos horas más tarde, el chico se levantó, rompiendo los sueños e ilusiones una vez más de las niñas presentes, su ángel oscuro, se marchaba dejándolas sin su presencia... entregó los libros al bibliotecario y al salir, el paso sin ver, solo entre nubes vio pasar una cabellera esponjosa y rojiza, el bajo los escalones, sin percatarse que aquella persona, se quedaba en la puerta, mirándolo bajar... mientras que azotaba su cabeza en la puerta ¡Maldición! Había llegado muy tarde ¡Todo por culpa de sus primos!

-¡Te perdiste del espectáculo! - Suspiró Cadence, una de sus amigas acercándose a ella, quien fingió indiferencia y la miró como si no le entendiera - ¡El guaperas de Scorpius Malfoy se ha marchado!

-¿Y mi que? - Dijo Rose Weasley entrando a la biblioteca - Como si me importara... al contrario, que bueno que se fue, luego te distrae de tus actividades

-Es una pena que sea un Malfoy, de lo contrario, con gusto me liaba con él...

-A él no le gustan de otra casa que no sean slytherin - apuntó Rose...

Rose sonrió a Cadence, ocultando su desencanto, a ella, como a muchas, secretamente buscaba la presencia de Scorp... y al igual que muchas, negaba la situación, ella era una chica bien, era de familia respetada, de siempre, su padre le había dicho sin que su madre los oyera, que los Malfoy eran unos cobardes y patéticos, ella era una reina, Scorpius, era solo un peón en aquel juego de ajedrez...

Pero Rose... no quería ser una reina... quería ser una chica... solo una chica... correspondida...

**POV Rose**

_"Querido Diario... hoy hace seis años le escribí la primera nota de amor a Scorpius, cuando aún no sabía ni quien era realmente... me pareció un niño muy lindo, era catorce de febrero cuando le envié una nota secreta diciéndole que era guapo y me gustaba horrores... solo tenía doce años... mis amigas me dijeron que... que cualquier niño estaría a gusto saliendo conmigo, con una Weasley, prima de los Potter, hija de los mejores amigos del mago que acabó con Voldemort, hija de aquellos que ayudaron a vencer en la batalla"_

_"Querido Diario... No quiero ser esa niña... no quiero ser la princesa Weasley... no quiero ser de gryffindor... quisiera estar en slytherin"_

¿Como puedo amar así? Me hago esta pregunta repetidas veces ¿Como alguien puede desgastarse amando así? ¿Porque mi afán de enviarles notas para decirle que lo amo cuando no tiene ni idea? Cuando he tenido novios y al tiempo lo añoro a él ¿Como enamorarse de alguien que no te ha mirado nunca, y al que jamás besarás? o quizás necesito hacerlo para comprobar que es asqueroso y que mi amor es solo una ilusión...

No quiero ser ni princesa ni reina... solo quiero ser Rose... ni siquiera mi nombre es tan exótico ¡Es tan simple! Solo el apellido pesa... en cambio él... mi Scorpius... mi escorpión... tan letal, tan peligroso, tan indomable... daría todo, todo por no ser quien soy y estar a su lado... pero eso no es tan posible, eso son solo mis sueños ocultos, mi amor escondido, mi amor imposible...

-¿Rose? - de repente escucho que alguien llama a la puerta de la habitación y cierro mi diario aprisa, era Lily, mi prima - ¿Vamos a cenar?

-Si, vamos - sonrió forzadamente, esa noche, es una de esas noches, en que mi corazón llora de tristeza y la oculto bajo una sonrisa y el encanto natural de los Weasley, según mi tío George... a veces me abruma tanto, que prefiero la perfección de tío Percy, hablar con él de tecnicismos, me hace olvidar mis ilusiones falsas...

Bajamos al comedor y tengo que estar saludando a todos, porque todos quieren hablar conmigo, odio esa mirada de respeto ¿Como James y Albus pueden vivir así? Con tantos lamebotas... yo fui cuidadosa, solo tengo dos amigas, Cadence y Marie... me han demostrado que no les importa el apellido ni la fama pero... aún así no he podido confesar que me gusta cierto muchacho rubio...

¡Oh! ahí está... en el comedor, cenando tan finamente, me podría quedar mirando como sostiene los tenedores, con que soltura, es tan perfecto con los bocados, con su suave masticar... esos labios deben besar muy bien... ¡Vamos Rose! No te distraigas - me digo a mí misma avanzando entre sonrisas falsas a la parte en donde mis primos hacen su algarabía y su fiesta, en donde puedo mirar por los huecos que forman, como se alimenta el escorpión... Mi Escorpión, aunque el no lo sepa nunca, aunque yo no pruebe esos labios, aunque no sepa nunca... a que huele...

Noto que hay un pastel a un costado, el sonríe a la chica sly que le prende una vela, le dice algo... el le jala su rostro y le da un beso fugaz ¡Maldita! La odio ¿Porque la besa a ella y no a mí? Si, me digo idiota a mí misma y observo de reojo que ella se sonroja y le alarga el cuchillo, el corta un trocito y lo prueba, lo que le queda se lo da a ella en la boca...

¿Y yo?

Sin querer emito un suspiro de tristeza y de momento la fiesta termina cuando Lily me mira con extrañeza, James largamente y alza una ceja, sus ojos pardos me indican que va a preguntarme algo, por lo que comienzo a cenar haciendo ruido igual que ellos, mientras miro como Scorpius se limpia las comisuras labiales, como alrededor de su plato permanece tan pulcro, como ni el pastel que quedaba estaba embarrado... En cambio, nosotros teníamos una puerqueza en nuestra mesa, claro, con las guerritas en las que nos enfrascábamos...

De regreso a la habitación me senté en el tocador que había en la habitación, me miré largamente... No, no era fea ¡Yo lo sabía! tenía mi pelo castaño rojizo caoba, que brillaba porque me lo cuidaba mucho, mi rostro a lo mejor no era de súper modelo, pero físicamente estaba yo bien, poseía los ojos castaños de mi madre, algunas pecas en la nariz, herencia de mi padre... pero una nariz linda ¡No tan perfecta como la de mi escorpión! pero era mía... y mi boca era generosa, al menos cuando me pintaba de rojo los labios, siempre querían besarme

Pero para Scorpius, parecía que yo no existía ¿Era así? El nunca me miraba, a nadie de los gryffindor, ni cuando nos tocaba juntos en clases, es como si tuviera un hechizo repelente anti Weasley-Potter... De todas maneras... no me serviría de mucho, terminaríamos el colegio, el se iría y yo simplemente me olvidaría de mi súper imposible, mi serpiente escorpión...

* * *

Hola! ^^ Como he dicho antes, ésta es una republicación del fic que Sax está escribiendo ahora en Potterfic. Vuelvo a reiterar que le he preguntado si ella quería que republicara el fic acá y me ha dicho que sí. (:

Antiguamente, en el forito oficial de la Warner solían borrar los fics de Sax, así que decidimos republicar sus fics acá, así no tendríamos que republicarlos una y otra vez en el forito de la Warner para que los demás pudiesen leer los últimos capítulos. (:

Y bueno, ahora Sax publica en otra parte (Potterfic) en donde no sufre de aquellos problemas, aún así, republicarlos acá ayuda a que más gente pueda leer sus fics. :D! Y dado a que aún siguen llegando notificaciones de "Historia favorita" en el otro fic de Rose y Scorpius que escribió, "Si te robo un beso... mi amor imposible", también publicado acá, le pregunté si quería que republicara este fic acá, y me dijo que sí. ^^ Así que aquí estoy. (:

Generalmente, cuando republico, pongo alguna notita acá abajo, para comentar el capítulo. ^^ Sólo recuerden que quien escribe el comentario es la republicadora y no Sax. ^^

Y lo último a aclarar es que Sax también se pasa por acá a leer los reviews. (: Así que lo que sea que le comenten ella lo leerá. ^-^ Si quieren una respuesta de ella, pueden postearle en Potterfic, en donde tiene el nick de **Isuzu**, y en el cual suele responder todos los comentarios de sus lectoras. (: En aquella página el fic está mucho más adelantado que cá, así que si alguna se queda con las ganas d saber qué va a pasar después, no dude en pasarse por allá, el link a su perfil está en el perfil de esta cuenta. ^^ Por lo general, suelo publicar un capítulo cada dos días, pero como ahora ya estoy en periodo de exámenes, pues, no les puedo prometer un cierto rítmo en la republicación, pero intentaré no dejar que pase una semana completa sin republicar un capítulo. ^^


	2. La mirada

_**Cáp. 2: "La mirada"**_

**L**os ojos azules recorrían los anónimos, pese a todo, Scorp siempre hubiese querido averiguar quien era la pequeña cobarde que le enviaba esos anónimos, que si bien no eran cartas de amor, en esas breves palabras, le decían muchas cosas… recostado boca abajo en su cama, mirando las notas desparramadas, tomó el primero…

_"¡Hola niño bonito! Tengo que confesar que cuando te vi por primera vez me gustaste mucho, espero atreverme a hablar contigo y que podamos ser amigos, así como espero gustarte yo también"_

Los labios de Scorp se curvaron deliciosamente, aquella nota no tenía la gramática tan bien delineada como las otras, pero sin duda, eran la misma persona, porque la segunda nota mas elaborada, lo especificaba…

_**"Ya se que te llamas Scorpius Malfoy, es una pena que no podamos ser amigos, solamente me seguiré confesando ante ti, que me gustas mucho y siempre me gustarás, por favor, no seas como dicen que fue tu padre ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"**_

Los ojos de Scorpius volvieron a brillar y abrió el sobre donde guardaba esos tesoros insignificantes, las seis envolturas de las paletas de corazón y las seis envolturas doradas de las chocolatinas…

¿Cómo esas cosas tan simples pudieran llenarlo de dicha? Porque le gustaba saber que en algún lugar de aquel enorme colegio, había un corazón que sufría cobardemente por él… a lo mejor era bonita, quizás no… pero si nunca le dieron una oportunidad ¿Cómo saber los secretos que el podía guardar?

En su haber había tenido dos novias, la primera, Rosalie Nott-Parkinson, pero la verdad, es que era una niña hueca, sin sentimientos definidos y ambiciosa… ni iba con el y su estilo de vida… aún así duraron cerca de año y medio… la segunda, Cristabel Solórzano, una chica de ascendencia española de su propia casa, que había tenido que dejar el colegio y dejarlo a él…

No es que le doliera, la chica estaba bien, como no sabía mucho del oscuro pasado de su familia, había aguantado con ella dos años, pero… se había ido, desde entonces ya no había considerado a dos que tres que estaban a lo mejor, dispuestas a que el las cortejara…

-Mi bella desconocida - dijo Scorp para sus adentros - Cuando me vaya al extranjero, estaré en un país desconocido, lejos de gente hipócrita como la que rodea a mi familia, a mí y tal vez encuentre a alguien que me quiera bien… no como tu mi pequeña cobarde…

Acarició las notas con sus dedos largos, observando el anillo distintivo de los Malfoy, que su padre le había regalado… pese a que ahora eran "familia decente" y poseían riqueza, la sociedad los había castigado duramente y siempre imperaba la desconfianza.

Scorpius odiaba esos señalamientos, por más que su padre intentaba ser parte de la sociedad mágica, pero los malos manejos por parte de los abuelos, no los habían dejado bien… en más de una vez, el señor Potter había recalcado, que Draco Malfoy había sido solo un juguete de sus padres, que no había alcanzado por fortuna, a hacer un gran daño…

Pero el señor Potter tampoco le caía muy bien, en el fondo, sabía perfectamente Scorp que era envidia porque todo mundo le besaba los pies, a él, a su esposa, a los otros amigos… si, habían luchado contra el mal y vencido, y su padre se había equivocado, por eso odiaba que lo estereotiparan

Rechinó los dientes y se mordió sus besables labios, no iba a llorar… de echo no recordaba haberlo echo nunca, ni cuando James Potter lo tiró de su escoba durante un juego persiguiendo la snitch y se fracturó las costillas y la pierna por la altura…

Scorpius no era como su padre, nunca se quejaba por nada, nunca protestaba, todo se lo guardaba… Claro, no era una perita en dulce, al contrario, Rose Weasley a lo mejor era la mejor en teoría… Pero Scorpius era el mejor en Defensa y en Pociones… le ganaba a los Potter… a los Weasley…

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, después de su cumpleaños, fue al salón de clases, les tocaba defensa, finalmente, aunque su padre se había negado, el insistía en estudiar para auror, pero no en la Academia Londinense… su tirada era en Frankfurt, Alemania o en Transilvania…

Pero al llegar al lugar que comúnmente ocupaba, lo esperaba una sorpresa… había un paquete y se extrañó… su madre ya le había enviado un regalo… se asomó desconfiadamente, estaba envuelto con papel brillante…

-"Para Scorpius Malfoy" - leyó Chris que ya lo había alcanzado

El muchacho no respondió, descaradamente miró a todos a su alrededor, y sin dudarlo, sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo detector de bromas… no sería la primera vez que alguien se había atrevido a jugarle una…

El no se andaba por las ramas, bastante bien lo había aprendido Mark Thomas cuando le había puesto una bomba pesticida envuelta para regalo en el segundo año, al abrirla un olor hediondo lo envolvió y sin duda, al ver que él había sido, se había desquitado de tal modo, que Mark paso tres días en la enfermería y él, una semana en castigo.

Todos habían aprendido que con Scorpius no tendrías salvación, era el mejor en defensa, de eso estaba muy orgulloso… había tenido que aprender a defenderse solo, sin que su padre tuviese que intervenir alguna vez, pero, finalmente ¿alguna vez valdría la palabra de su padre?

Finalmente abrió la caja… era un escorpión plateado…

-¡Guau! - Dijo Chris al ver el precioso dije - Un escorpión de plata… ¿Será de plata?

Scorpius se sentó y lo revisó… era un escorpión finamente detallado, con un brillo especial y diamantado ¿Quién gastaría una fortuna en hacer ese objeto para regalárselo?

Había una nota en el fondo…

**"Scorpius, como es el último cumpleaños en el que "nos veremos" decidí invertir todos mis ahorros en este detalle, para que recuerdes que siempre tuviste a alguien que te amaba con todo su corazón… aunque nunca pudimos estar juntos"**

_Maldita cobarde_ - pensó Scorpius… pero finalmente… ¿De que valdría saber quién era la niña que moría por el? Se colocó el dije en su uniforme, cerca de la insignia de Slytherin…

Por lo menos le daría el gusto de que le viera puesto el dije en forma de escorpión, ya no quiso siquiera fijarse a su alrededor, era obvio que todo mundo miraba con curiosidad y solo los slytherin hipócritas se animaban a preguntar algo o a admirar el dije.

Rose fue de las últimas en llegar con su primo Albus, miró de reojo el lugar de Scorp, el rubio ya había destapado la caja, no vio ni su mensaje ni su regalo ¡Le había costado todo! Y como no podía pedir oro sin motivo, aquel regalo le había costado dos años de juntarlo…

Y es que era de un material especial, cubierto de plata y polvo de diamantes… el que se lo hicieran le había costado un par de castigos, ya que se había escapado en secreto, para su realización con un joyero, el cual le había jurado nunca decir nada.

Ella, con todo su corazón, deseaba que le gustara a Scorpius… deseaba que lo conservara por siempre, porque era un presente de su amor por el, durante casi cinco años, su eterno amor imposible… evitó un suspiro y siguió de largo, al acomodarse, disimuladamente se volvió y miró a Scorpius y el brillo inconfundible del dije de plata.

-**MMMM **- Gimoteó Chris

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Scorp al chico, conocía ese ruidito cuando quería chismear algo

-La Weasley… ¿Te has fijado que cada día que pasa se pone más buena?

-¿Quién?

-¡Rose Weasley! - Susurró - ¿Quién más? Es una preciosidad, nada que ver con su madre o con su padre… que bueno que no salió pecosa y pelirroja… bueno, si tiene pecas, pero no muchas… pero ¿Tendrá pequitas en la espalda?

-¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas? A lo mejor Albus Potter te rompe el hocico…

-Es que tú nunca la miras más de dos segundos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es una Weasley? Oye, ella y su prima Lily, son un par de princesitas, mírala… es preciosa…

De reojo, Scorp lanzó una mirada a Rose… sintió algo indescriptible en su pecho… ella estaba ya, de perfil, si, la muchacha tenía un bonito perfil, su cabello estaba bien peinado… era un poco alta, se veía bastante bonita… claro, el lo sabía, por eso no la miraba más de dos segundos ¿Qué caso tenia suspirar por una chica que estaba a mil años luz?

Aunque los dos se gustasen, pensó, todo los separaría… además esa chica estaba rodeada de lo mejor… y de todas las muchachas del colegio, ella sería a la primera que borraría de la lista… trató de romper la visión… Pero fue justo cuando a Rose le traicionó la necesidad y se volvió a verlo…

Fue… solo una mirada… Una conexión instantánea, los dos se miraron, se sorprendieron y ella se sonrojó ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Scorpius era tan divino, tan hermoso varón? Tuvo ganas de llorar y se volvió con violencia…


	3. Masoquismo

_**Cáp. 3: "Masoquismo"**_

**POV Rose (Masoquista) Weasley**

¡**P**erfecto! ¿Qué tiene en mí contra el profesor de Defensa? ¿Por qué al momento de las prácticas tiene que pasarlo? Lo peor es que luego me pierdo en Scorpius… ¿Por qué no pasó a Albus? Diosito… solo mirarlo me emociona… el no repara para nada en mí, solo se contonea de un lado a otro atendiendo lo que el profesor le dice…

Y sin la túnica…

Admirando su escultural figura, su lindo trasero, y sus movimientos tan sensuales, no puedo evitar morderme un labio y aperar con fuerza una pluma que se rompe en dos bajo mis dedos… ¡Espero que nadie se de cuenta de que es lo que me pasa! Pero adoro tanto verlo así…

En posición de ataque, respondiendo a las indicaciones… haciendo unos gestos de niño agresivo, mostrando sus dientes ante los embates de los hechizos… despeinándose su precioso cabello ¡Con que gusto brincaría a su lado y le arreglaría de nuevo! Casi ni respiraba por verlo…

-¿Estás bien Rosie? - Me preguntó Albus de pronto

-¿Qué?

-Estás tensa… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso temes que Malfoy nos atacaría?

-¡Claro que no! - Sonreí con nervios - que tontería… menos con todos mirando… y el… nunca ha sido así, al menos te ataca de frente, nunca de espaldas…

-Pues por la manera en como lo miras…

-¿Qué?

-Pues yo pensaría que…

-¿Qué insinúas Albus? ¡No andes pensando cosas! - Chillé a mi primo… lo que menos deseaba era que él se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos y me estuviera molestando por ese motivo.

-¡Señorita Weasley! - de pronto escuché al profesor

-¡Ah!

-Por favor, ponga atención, deje de platicar con el señor Potter… - Apuntó mientras me ruborizaba y centraba mi vista a ellos… por un momento observé a Scorpius pero él… el ni un vistazo me echó…

Suspiré de tristeza, seguramente hace rato fue coincidencia, porque prácticamente, Scorpius me ignoraba categóricamente, como que no le importaba nada, tanto si nos llamaban o no la atención… su nexo con nuestra familia estaba más que desligada… mi amado escorpión… jamás serás mío…

¡Solo en mis sueños!

Cuando la clase terminó me aparté de Albus, él era demasiado perspicaz y no quería que me dijera algo sobre lo sucedido, ni que sospechara más de la cuenta… como aún no comenzaba las otras clases, me salí de ahí a caminar un rato, sola, no quería tampoco a los pegostes de siempre…

Llegué sin querer hasta el lago… suspiré y vi los tentáculos del pulpo gigante saliendo para atrapar a unas aves al vuelo, y volvió a sumergirse… Hasta que de pronto, lo vi venir… ¡Ay mi Dios! Podía reconocerlo hasta a un kilómetro de distancia…

Perfecto… entonces…

¿Por qué me escondía en ese momento? me oculté tras unos árboles entre los que habían un espacio con el que podía observarlo… el chico tiró sus libros y se estiró, luego se sentó apoyándose en el árbol y cerró los ojos… imagino que a lo mejor estaba desvelado, pues luego sentí que se había dormido profundamente…

Lo note porque al salir de mi escondite justo a un metro de él, pisé una rama y crujió bastante fuerte, pero el ni se movió, dormía tan placidamente que hasta yo me quedé mirando aquel espectáculo…

Resoplaba tan suavemente, con las respiraciones que subía y bajaba lentamente, parsimoniosamente, su pelo rubio mecido por el vientecillo, le había echo que los mechones cayeran sobre su rostro sin que le molestaran… tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan solo…

Sus labios entreabiertos me invitaban a un beso… su boca generosa me decía "¡Bésame!" sin piedad, esos labios tan pecadores, que me incitaban a acercarme a él y probar su miel…

Lentamente… es más cuando me di cuenta ya estaba cerca de él… lentamente bajaba mi rostro, lentamente… solo un beso… solo uno… su boca estaba tan cerca de la mía, podía sentir y oler su respiración, solo uno… solo un roce de labios… Scorpius, mí amado Escorpión…

**¡ROSE!**

De pronto escuché mi nombre y me incorporé asustada, fue tan aprisa que corrí de ahí antes que alguien se acercara y viera que Malfoy estaba ahí, dormido y yo a su lado ¡No me la acabaría!

**POV SCORPIUS**

¿Qué demonios fue aquello? Y abrí los ojos al momento… justo cuando alcancé a ver una figura femenina que se alejaba corriendo, pero como estaba entumido por el sueño tan profundo que tuve, que ya ni me levanté…

Pero…

¿Acaso me iba a besar? Si, dentro de mí profundo sueño claramente sentí como alguien con un suave olor a jazmines se inclinaba hacia mí y estaba a punto de besarme… quizás por eso me relajé y no quise despertarme… esperaba sentir el roce de sus labios para atraparla…

¿Por qué no lo hice?

A lo mejor ella era la de los anónimos… escuché entre sueños un grito, pero no distinguí el nombre… una vez que terminé de despertarme me levanté y busqué alrededor si había alguna pista, pero nada, solo me había quedado con un hormigueo en los labios, la fallida sensación de quien se prepara para un beso.  
¡Maldita sea!

Con lo necesitado que estaba de uno y lo perdía… Me sacudí la ropa y tomé mis útiles, era hora de una nueva clase… Pociones también era de mis favoritas, según mi padre, la suya también… aunque mamá me había contado que, en realidad le iba bien porque el difunto profesor Snape lo consideraba y protegía…

Al igual que protegía a Potter por supuesto, aunque a éste siempre lo torturaba ¡Oh si! Mi madre no me había omitido ninguna información, no quería que yo tuviera problemas y no supiese defenderme… pero creo que a veces, demasiada información duele…

Tomé mi asiento de siempre, mientras que el profesor de pociones, Cadbury hacía unos ajustes, parecía que tendríamos que compartir calderos porque sería por equipos de dos, de eso me percaté al ver el pizarrón.

-¡Muchachos! A ver… de dos en dos - dijo el profesor.

Yo como siempre me quedé esperando a algún solitario que se uniera a mí o bien, no me disgustaba trabajar solo. Pero al parecer, esa mañana el profesor estaba probando nuevas cosas…

-No, no, no…. Señorita Weasley apártese de su primo…

-¿Cómo?

-Los quiero ver trabajando con otros alumnos, no me quejo, siempre sus trabajos son impecables, pero ahora quiero verlos con otros… los dos no estarán así todo el tiempo, a ver… señor Potter… con… la señorita Zabini… Rose, tu con… el señor Malfoy…

Hubo un silencio incordioso, bastante odioso… sabía que en ese momento todos desaprobarían las ideas del profesor ¿Cómo la hija de los Weasley-Granger y prima de los Potter compartiría mesa con un Malfoy? Esperé a que la señorita protestara, pero no dijo absolutamente nada…

-Profesor no… - chilló Albus

-¿Algún problema? Es solo un trabajo por equipo… creo que el señor Malfoy ha demostrado que viene a estudiar y jamás se ha expresado mal de ustedes… ni de ningún otro, pero si tanto les incomoda entonces…

-Por mi no hay problema - escuché su voz - no me molesta

Le miré de reojo, si, volvía a reconocer lo que Chris me decía, era hermosa, yo que nunca la miraba detenidamente… bueno, si ella estaba decidida a trabajar conmigo, pues yo tampoco protestaría…

Cuando me acomodé junto a ella, lo primero que noté fue un suave aroma entremezclado con los ingredientes de la poción a preparar… jazmines… aunque quizás el olor provenía de otro lado… procuré no distraerme… leí ávidamente las instrucciones y rebuscaba palabras en mi mente para hablar con ella…

No fue tan necesario… el profesor dio las instrucciones, indicó el trabajo que cada uno debía hacer, así que las palabras salieron sobrando, al menos entre nosotros dos… claro, mientras ella cortaba los ingredientes, me fijaba en sus dedos, largos, delicados, blancos, con las uñas perfectas, tan bien cuidadas…

-¡Oh! - Gimió dulcemente cuando un bulbo saltó de sus manos y reventó salpicando todo, se suponía que había que cortarlo para sacar el jugo, yo no podía dejar de menear el caldero…

-Con el mango - dije entonces y ella me miró fijamente… cielos… que hermosos ojos tenía… en verdad Chris no mentía… ella era una preciosidad… ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

-¿Cómo?

-Te explico - sin dejar de menear el caldero, le indiqué que sostuviera con una mano el bulbo y con la otra hice que tomara el mango del cuchillo… pero como no lo podía dominar, suavemente tomé su mano…

¡Chispas!

Que manos tan suaves… no quise presionarlas mucho… la verdad es que comenzaba a ponerme nervioso… temía lastimarla por lo que solo sostuve sus manos y le dije que rompiera el bulbo con el mango del cuchillo…

Entre los dos presionamos y el jugo comenzó a salir vertiéndose en el frasco… entonces la solté, rozando nuevamente el dorso de su mano con mis dedos… seguí meneando la infusión mientras vertía los mililitros del jugo… procurando quitarme esa sensación…

Procuré no mirarla mucho… porque teníamos que dejar perfecta la poción, me costaba trabajo controlarme, finalmente ¿Por qué me ponía nervioso? Ella me era indiferente ¿no? En mi vida la había visto como otra cosa… es más, era la primera vez que podía verla de frente…

**POV ROSE**

¡Si, ahora si puedo morir e ir al cielo! ¡Dios mío! Sus manos son tan grandes y suaves… su modo tan delicado de tocarme, la electricidad que desprendía del calor de su piel… esas pocas palabras que me había dicho eran tesoros para mí, porque eran dos o tres… pero me las había dicho a mí… solo a mí….

¡Por Dios! Parecía una limosnera de amor, que me conformo con esas palabras, dichas con su hermosa boca y con esos movimientos tan sensuales que hacen que me derrita por dentro… ¡Cuando quisiera decirle…! ¡Que me gusta, lo amo, me trae vuelta loca!


	4. Sueños

_**Cáp. 4: "Sueños"**_

**POV Rose**

**C**uando salí de la clase de pociones yo estaba feliz por aquellos minutos que me había regalado la vida… no lo pude evitar, me quedé en una esquina, sonreí tontamente y cerré los ojos recordando las poquísimas palabras que él me había dirigido, el roce de sus dedos sobre las mías… su aroma tan masculino…

Me dejé llevar… estaba pegada a la pared de piedra y me dejé llevar, resbalándome de la pared al piso, cruzando las piernas y permaneciendo así un buen rato… el problema es que del placer, de la alegría, todo se esfumaba y se convertía en una profunda depresión…

Jamás seria mío…

Y yo me conformaba con migajas… de repente me perdí en mis pensamientos, en esta maldición amorosa ¡Como añoraba aunque sea un beso! Uno que me demostrara si lo podía amar o no… si solo era una falsa ilusión y yo sufría equivocadamente…

Volví a cerrar los ojos y me acordé de él…

Cuando teníamos doce años… y se atravesó en mi camino… dos días antes del catorce, de inmediato supe que era de slytherin por el uniforme, pero no me detuvo, las casas pese a su división, siempre se podía entremezclar…

Pensaba en la cara de mis primos y mi hermano cuando les dijera ¡Soy novia de un slytherin! Novia de un niño con cara de ángel… con ojos de cielo… con la piel de nácar… con el encanto propio de alguien que de grande, será un adonis… sin duda yo lo conquistaría…

Pero mi mundo y mis ilusiones se derrumbaron cuando supe después del catorce y de enviarle un mensaje secreto con una paleta de corazón, que se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy… de hecho lo confundía con otro rubio insípido de apellido Nott, que tiene una hermana igual de espantosa que él…

Scorpius era mi niño hermoso… lo vi lejano, lo vi de otras menos mío… quise olvidarme de él… pero parecía que todo me llegaba, cuando revisé las listas del profesor Longbotton y vi su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento… un anónimo más… una chocolatina, de mis favoritas…

Mi adorado escorpión… tu picadura me envenena lentamente… por seis años he estado sufriendo por ti, besando otros labios que no son los tuyos, compartiendo con otros niños que no son tú… engañándolos contigo con el pensamiento… soñando contigo, con que me pedías que fuese solo tuya, solo tu novia…

-¡Oh, mi Romeo, niega a tu padre, niega tu apellido! - Gemí

-Prima… que profunda - de pronto alguien me habló y abrí los ojos

-¡Lily!

-¿Por quien suspiras? ¿Quién es ese Romeo que debe negar su apellido?

-¡Nadie! No me hagas mucho caso…

-Pues ese "nadie" te tiene en la depre total prima… ¿Por qué no sales con Orson? El muchacho está que se muere por ti… es guapo…

-No - me negué haciendo un gesto

-¿Quién es Rose? - Se inclinó Lily - Dime quién es tu amor imposible…

-Nadie - volví a responder y ella negó decepcionada… me puse de pié y me sacudí el uniforme, lo que menos querría era que mis primos me echaran montón con eso de querer saber por quién moría ¿Es que era muy obvia? Tenía que bajar de mi nube y dejar de soñar imposibles… debía dejar de estresarme, debía decirme a mí misma que Scorpius Malfoy no seria para mí…

Nunca de los nuncas…

**POV Scorpius**

Esa mañana había sido muy extraño todo… desde que me adormeciera frente al lago y me perdiera del beso de una extraña, hasta la clase de pociones en donde me tocaba con la princesa Weasley… además era la primera vez que tenía que verla directamente a los ojos y trabajar con ella…

La princesa sabelotodo… la favorita de todo mundo, por fin la veía de frente, la recorría con la mirada, para saber si el resto no exageraba… y pues no… desafortunadamente no exageraban, era muy guapa… tenía una piel muy bonita, un cabello alborotado si, pero bien cuidado…

Cuando rocé su mano sentí un extraño cosquilleo… su piel era tan suave, sus manos tan delicadas… sonrío en este momento y pongo mis ojos en blanco ¡Oh, cielos! Es la primera vez que la princesa y el mendigo se juntan… que la bazofia y el manjar se sirven en un mismo plato.

Claro, era mi deber procurar hacer bien las cosas, porque ella llevaba las mejores notas… creo que fui de utilidad porque la poción fue la mejor… aporté mis ideas y ella los aceptó sin mostrar nunca altivez o arrogancia, eso me gustó de esa niña bonita…

Aventé mis cosas en el suelo y me recosté en la cama, mirando al techo… el rostro de Rose no se me quitaba de la mente, pero me negué a ese echo ¡Seamos sinceros! Me dije a mí mismo… era preciosa si… pero estaba a mil años luz de mi galaxia… y yo no me iba a dar el lujo de pensar en ella de más…

Pero no lo evité y una idea macabra pasó por mi mente y me hizo reír… ¡Que ella era la autora de los anónimos! Solté una carcajada y me ahogué en mis risotadas por un momento… No, si la princesa Weasley primero se muere, antes de fijarse en mí…

Esas niñas con apellidos ilustres, no pisarán jamás mi casa…

Por eso decidí no pensar más en ella… solo había sido coincidencia, mi teoría que mi enamorada era de Hufflepuff no la soltaría por nada, mi teoría que era una pobre niña tímida y cobarde… Pero descartando a Lily Potter y a Rose Weasley… Acaricié el escorpión de plata que estaba pegado a mi insignia… sería el único recuerdo de aquella secreta desconocida.

Por la noche teníamos clases de Astronomía… lo bueno de tener esa clase cuando había cielo despejado era que por la mañana nos dejaban dormir un poco más, pues había noches que regresábamos de madrugada, dos o tres de la mañana a la sala común…

Aunque muchos decían que era una clase inútil, según la directora, eso nos serviría para leer un mapa astral y para guiarnos por las constelaciones y estrellas en caso de buscar a los enemigos oscuros… así que era clase obligatoria para los que iban para aurores…

Sentado junto a mi telescopio, con mi mapa astral y mis apuntes, en medio de la oscuridad, rodeado claro, de los demás pupitres de los alumnos, que buscaban el sitio correcto en donde ajustar el telescopio para mirar mejor las estrellas, parpadeé, el sueño me estaba venciendo pero tenía que aguantar… cuando de pronto sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí…

-Oye - escuché de nuevo esa voz…

Me volví y entre las penumbras descubrí el pelo rojo dorado que Rose poseía, enfundada en un precioso abrigo, y es que como la clase era en el techo del colegio, siempre hacía frío…

-¿Qué pasa?

De pronto ella se inclinó hacia mí y me besó los labios… ¿Qué? ¿Rose Malfoy besándome? Me descontrolé unos segundos, poseía los labios más dulces que he probado nunca… una presión suave, un jugueteo tímido de su lengua, una sensación cálida… cerré los ojos en ese momento, dejando que ella me besara a su antojo… que hiciera de mi boca lo que quisiera…

Acallando ese cosquilleo que me habían dejado en el lago por la mañana… de pronto me perdía en la bruma, en el sueño, en el placer de aquel exquisito beso que la princesa me estaba dando, pero…

**-¿Scorp? ¿Scorp? ¡Scorp! ¡SCORPIUS MALFOY!**

De repente sentí que algo me sacudía con fuerza, unas manos rudas me daban golpes y me sacudían del cabello, cuando abrí los ojos con violencia y miré a todos lados, Chris me miraba burlón y yo me restregué los ojos…

¿Qué me había pasado?

-Te quedaste dormido baboso - Sonrió Chris - Cuando vi que no regresaste pedí permiso para venir a buscarte ¡Antes que no te despertó el profesor a patadas!

¡Maldición!

-¿Me dormí?

-¡Claro wey! ¡Ni cuenta te diste cuando todos se fueron y te dejaron solo!

¡Entonces el beso que Rose me había dado solo había sido en mis sueños! ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo era posible tal situación? Lo había soñado… si, era demasiado real para ser verdad… demasiado bueno para ser cierto… pero… pero… ¡Hasta había sentido sus labios! ¿Cómo un sueño puede ser tan real?

¿Y porque estoy soñando con ella cuando ni siquiera me gusta? Es linda, lo sé, preciosa pero… ¡Yo no me enamoraba de imposibles! ¡Nunca lo hacía! Y no sería esta la excepción…

Pero… ¡Insisto! El beso había sido tan… real…


	5. ¡Despierta!

_**Cáp. 5: \"¡Despierta!"**_

**POV Rosie**

**S**i... ¡Oh! si... ¡Lo había hecho! No lo puedo creer... es que... ¿En que estaba pensando? Obvio... No me había podido aguantar más... no después de tenerlo tan cerca y de oler su perfume, sentir su presencia, inundarme con su masculinidad tremenda... recurrí a esa magia irresponsable que había aprendido de la tienda de bromas de mi tío George... y las cosas que mi tía Angelina me había enseñado pensando que alguien como yo, nunca las utilizaría...

Los hechizos aturdidores de sueño...

Yo lo sabía, me había visto, había sentido mis labios, el calor de ellos, quizá hasta el palpitar de mi corazón, bueno, eso es demasiado poético ¡Pero de que le metí un poquito de lengua nadie me lo quita!

**SI, LO HICE... LO BESE**

Mi perfecto plan maléfico me había resultado... primero, esperar a que él se quedara de último, siempre lo hacía... y yo siempre esperaba con algún pretexto de niña matada de clases... luego, el hechizo de bruma, para que el ambiente fuera un poco más oscuro... Luego, el hechizo adormecedor... que me salió perfecto...

Finalmente... besarlo... ¡Por Merlín Santísimo! si hubiese podido, ese beso se hubiera prolongado más... pero ya se estaba durmiendo entre mis brazos, pude hacer con él un par de cosas locas... cortarle un mechón de su cabello perfecto... y oler el aroma de su piel... estaba a mi merced, si hubiese podido, lo hubiera echo mío... pero era cuestión de minutos para que alguien fuese a buscarlo, por eso me di prisa... ¡Oh, mi adorado Scorpius! Si tan solo no te apellidaras Malfoy...

Toda la noche me la pasé sin dormir, pensando en él, en sus labios, en su pelo, en su piel... ¿Como alguien puede ser tan perfecto? ¿Como él carece de imperfecciones en su piel clara? Así que al día siguiente, el estaba lozano como siempre y yo con una carita, bastante maltratada... y lo peor, por más que hacía por mirarlo y que me viera, no logré que sus ojos se cruzaran con los míos... Definitivamente, yo estaba lejos, muy lejos de su corazón.

-¡Rose! - De pronto en la puerta, Jake, el capitán del equipo de quiddicht de Ravenclaw me llamó y le devolví saludo y sonrisa - ¿Sales conmigo mañana?

Me levanté de mi asiento con mi mejor sonrisa, mientras que sentía que todos me miraban, me arreglé el pelo y le miré seductoramente, Jake era muy guapo, lo reconozco, tenía el pelo ensortijado de color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, y una sonrisa cautivadora, era alto y un poco corpulento... Me puse en pose altiva y analizándolo... pero claro, de reojo procuraba que Scorpius me viera y se pusiera verde de envidia...

Pobre ilusa... pobre de mí...

************Scorpius bebía su jugo sin reparar en el mundo que lo rodeaba, claro, escuchaba los murmullos, las lenguas viperinas de las chicas y los refunfuños de los chicos celosos porque la exótica princesa castaña rojiza de Weasley, le diera chanza a un tipo como Jake Solomon, pero que más, si decían que era perfecto. Hasta Chris estaba atento al chisme mientras que Scorpius comía sus tostadas...

-¿Entonces a que sales conmigo? - Sonrió Jake acercándose

-MMMM - masculló Rose con su pose de diva

-Dime que si princesa, o moriré

Ella lanzó una encantadora sonrisa que taladró los iodos de los sly y se volvieron a ver a la guapísima Weasley y es que entre ella y Lily de 15 años, competían en belleza... pero no en amores claro está... Claro, no todos se volvieron a ver, porque por más que Rose hizo, Scorp se entretenía desayunando ¿Que si la había escuchado? si... pero la ignoraba

-¡Si, si salgo contigo! - Respondió Rose mirando desesperada si Scorpius reaccionaba

Nada...

-Maldito suertudo - dijo Chris a Scorp

-¿Que? - Preguntó Scorpius limpiándose la mermelada

-¡Tu no te enteras! - Chilló

-¿De que hablas amigo?

-¡La Weasley saldrá con Jake Solomon!

-Que le aproveche - respondió el rubio mordiendo de nuevo su tostada

-Cierto que la tipa te es más que indiferente ¿Eh?

Scorpius se alzó de hombros y siguió desayunando, pero de pronto, el beso se le hizo presente y entonces pensó que era un sueño, si, había sido uno de esos sueños que parecen reales, pero con lo que había escuchado, era obvio, la princesa Weasley salía con chicos populares de nuevo, lo cual finalmente no era novedad, ella acostumbraba a salir con muchos y romperles el corazón a unos cuantos ¡Todas contaban sus aventuras amorosas!

Finalmente a él no le importaba.

Rose se había sentado mostrando una falsa sonrisa, ahora bebía su jugo y le seguía el juego a los que estaban en su mesa, mirando de reojo a donde Scorp, de repente su sonrisa temblaba y ella estaba a punto de ponerse triste, se aguantaba... Scorpius la había ignorado por completo y de nada le había servido decirle que si a Jake... si tan solo él se hubiese mostrado celoso e interesado, si tan solo...

Pobrecita idiota de Rose, pensó ella de sí misma y parpadeó ocultando su decepción y volviendo a reír... Lily que estaba al lado de su hermano lo advirtió... su prima estaba interesada en alguien más ¿Un imposible decía ella?

Sabía que era de slytherin, porque hacia allá se iban sus miradas disimuladas, pero ¿De quien? No creía que fuera de Scorpius Malfoy... No... Y si Rosie no se sinceraba, pues ella no podía decírselo directamente, no era correcto...

Y menos si ella lo negaba...

¿Quien te gusta Rose? ¿Quien robó tu corazón? ¿Quien es tu Romeo, querida Julieta? Pensaba Lily Potter admitiendo que su prima estaba portándose muy valiente, después de que obviamente, el aceptar salir con Jake era para darle celos a alguien, y sin resultado, conocía ese brillo dorado en sus ojos que le indicaban, estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Finalmente todos se fueron a sus clases después del desayuno... Esta vez, Albus no se pegó a Rose, pues andaba pretendiendo a una chica y no quería mal tercios, además a Rose no le faltaba compañía masculino o bien, la femenina para aquellas que querían ser parte de sus amigos aunque fuese en el último año. Rose estaba deprimida... se dirigió a su clase de transformaciones, donde el profesor Dickson cambió a algunos de sus lugares...

-¡Scorpius Malfoy! - Lo llamó y el chico alzó la ceja de modo atractivo

-¿Si, profesor?

-Te quiero aquí enfrente... ¡Se corren un asiento, por favor! Rose... en el asiento atrás de Scorpius...

-¿Y eso? - Gruñó Albus observando que también a él lo ponían al frente

-¡Porque si tengo a Scorpius al fondo del salón se pone a conversar con sus amigos y las chicas se distraen, luego te tengo a ti, en medio, distraes a las otras, así que teniéndote a ti, Scorpius y Sebastián al frente, las podré vigilar mejor, sin que ustedes las distraigan!

-No creo que yo las distraiga profesor - dijo Scorpius - Además, es el último año y todos aprovechamos las clases porque queremos ser los mejores en la carrera que tomaremos...

Claro, diciendo eso y de las catorce muchachas que habían, todas, excepto Rose que estaba ya sentada en el lugar indicado, estaban mirándolo como si fuese la cosa mas hermosa del mundo... el profesor Dickson pensó si a lo mejor Scorpius era un ciego para no darse cuenta de como traía a las chicas...

-Lo quiero al frente - señaló simplemente y el fue a sentarse al frente de Rose haciendo una mueca poco agradable ¡Odiaba estar al frente! Prefería las sombras a la luz que daba el frente del salón.

Ella se perdió en esa nuca, el corte tan perfecto en el que terminaba el pelo, el ligero remolino de los cabellos rubio plateado, que se antojaba acariciar ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y lo ponen frente a ella?

A una mano de distancia... solo bastaba alargar los dedos y acariciar su nuca... ¡Manos quietas! ¡Ahora no se podría concentrar! Ahora se la pasaría mirando su preciosa cabeza rubia, sus hombros anchos, su porte principesco, de nuevo su sutil perfume...

Albus, Scorp y Sebastián… ¡El profesor hizo que las chicas se distrajeran más al tenerlas frente a ellas! Rose procuraba no divagar, no lo podía hacer y poner en riesgo que alguien la descubriera… Finalmente, le era indiferente al chico… sus intentos por llamar su atención habían fracasado rotundamente.

El profesor se fue al fondo y distribuyó un rollo de pergaminos a los chico

-¡Pásenlo a sus demás compañeros de enfrente! - Ordenó el profesor… Scorp conciente de que Rose estaba a sus espaldas, se limitó a estirar su mano por encima de su hombro para evitar hablarle…

Pero Rose no perdería ninguna oportunidad, así que tomó el que le correspondía a Scorpius y lo paso por encima de su hombro y dejando su pergamino sobre la mesa y casi apoyando su rostro sobre el hueco de su hombro…

El muchacho abrió sus ojos como platos ante ese gesto ¿Qué hacía Rose tan cerca de su rostro? ¿Acaso provocando que Albus quisiera darle un puñetazo? Se volvió… Jamás, jamás había tenido el rostro de la muchacha, tan cerca que con solo acercarse unos centímetros más, podría besarla…

Rose creyó que volvía morir al ver de nuevo y tan cerca, esos ojos grises, tan brillantes, tan hermosos, con esos mechones de pelo rubio cayendo sobre su rostro, que se antojaba quitárselo… ¡Vamos! Se dijeron ¡Despierta!...


	6. Yo te odio, pero yo te quiero

_**Cáp. 6: "Yo te odio" "Pero yo te quiero"**_

**P**ero no despertó…

De pronto Rose se perdió en el tiempo, sintió como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, como si nadie más existiera… sus ojos se posaron en esos labios rosaditos e hidratados que poseía el rubio… hubo un momento en que se inclinó más hacia él… podía sentir su aliento… solo un beso… solo un roce…

Scorpius abrió los ojos más que nunca, estaba azorado ¿Qué pretendía Rose? ¿Besarlo de verdad? El podía sentir sus labios tan cerca, su aliento tibio, su perfume… ¿Era olor a jazmines? No… no podía permitir que lo besara… pero ¿Estaba a punto? ¿En serio ella iba a besarlo?

-¡Rose! - Chilló de pronto la potente voz de Albus y ella parpadeó ¡Demonios!

Lo soltó a prisa y soltó una risotada sentándose en su asiento… dejando a algunos boquiabiertos… otros más rieron junto con ella, pensando que Rose estaba jugando con Scorpius… esa risita taladró el cerebro del muchacho que estaba pálido de ira, rojo de vergüenza ¿Qué se creía esa niña?

La odió… el nunca había odiado a nadie… pero a ella… comenzaba a hacerlo

¿Cómo se atrevía a faltarle el respeto de ese modo? ¿Solo porque sus padres fueron héroes y el suyo fue un pobre inútil desgraciado? Scorpius apretó los dientes y odió con todas sus fuerzas a esa muchacha…

Al finalizar la clase, Rose salía aprisa, no quería que Albus le fuese a decir algo en ese momento… toda la clase se la había pasado diciéndose "estúpida" así misma ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tal cosa? ¿En que momento estuvo a punto de besarlo y luego se rió como escolapio para dar a entender que estaba bromeando?

-Rose - Albus la alcanzó y la sujetó con el codo - ¡No me gustó tu bromita! - le chistó su primo mientras que Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose ya le daba alcance con Lily, los dos salían de clases al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué bromita? - Chistaron los hermanos menores

-A mi tampoco me agradó - de pronto salió Scorpius con un rostro de pocos amigos

Era lo que Rose no deseaba… esa mirada de odio en sus ojos

-Y que bueno que estén los cuatro reunidos aunque faltan más de la familia - dijo entre dientes - quiero que quede claro para todos, especialmente para ti Weasley… solo lo diré una vez… No soy tu juguete, si quieres otro idiota con el que te diviertas tienes muchos a tu disposición…

-Oye…

-No te metas Potter… solo quiero que analicen bien esto… jamás, jamás y ni cuando jugamos quiddicht me he metido con ustedes, yo se de donde vengo, lo que fueron mis abuelos… Mortífagos… ¿Si? No me he dormido en mis laureles y por ello siempre he tenido una vida en paz… ¿O tienen algo que reclamarme en estos años?

Albus negó y Rose se mordía los labios ¡Por favor, que se callara, que se callara! ¡No había sido su intensión! ¡Es que nunca, ella nunca!

-Entonces creo que no merezco que la señorita Weasley me utilice de ese modo tan tonto para no aburrirse en una clase que maneja a la perfección… puede que tenga la mala sangre de mi padre, puede que me parezca a él, puede que el apellido sea de apestado… pero, jamás han tenido una queja de mí en su contra… nunca…

-¿Qué hiciste Rosie? - Murmuró Lily mientra Hugo estaba sin comprender

-Así… que de manera más atenta, solo te pediré una sola cosa… Déjame en paz Weasley… no bromees de ningún modo conmigo… porque una cosa es que yo sea escoria y ustedes bienaventurados… pero otra muy diferente que yo me deje humillar o bromear de personas con las que ni me llevo…

-Creo que Rose no volverá a hacerlo - se adelantó Albus - Es obvio que se le pasó la mano… estoy seguro que lo lamenta y de mi cuenta corre que no vuelva a molestarte, es más, nunca lo ha hecho… solo fue una estupidez…

Scorpius miró fijamente a Rose, ésta le correspondió los ojos y procuró que no saliera una lágrima, se mantuvo fuerte… pero tenía que hablar, sabía que el sueño se había acabado… el chico jamás se enamoraría de ella… pero, aunque lo hiciera, no podrían estar juntos ¿Por qué entonces insistía en estar ilusionándose con el?

-Lo lamento Malfoy - dijo con voz firme - Te juro que fue una estupidez sin sentido, no lo pensé, quizás lo hice para fastidiar al profesor por sus cambios de asiento, odio estar en la segunda fila… Te juro que… no me vuelvo a atravesar en tu camino…

-Si, yo no quiero más problemas y es mejor que los evitemos…

Scorp se alejó dando tumbos en sus pasos, Rose sentía que la cara le ardía y que no aguantaría mucho tiempo, solo se limitó a reír entre dientes, alzarse de hombros y fingir que nada pasaba… Lily no dijo nada, Hugo la reprendió al igual que Albus, aunque luego se distrajeron y ella se fue al baño del tercer piso, en donde Myrtle la llorona…

Al llegar tiró la mochila y se sentó en el piso, sollozando, Myrtle ni siquiera se molestó en decirle algo, viéndola tan mal… tan destrozada, mejor se metió de nuevo a su retrete mientras que ella seguía llorando.

**POV Rosie**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que echar a perder todo? ¡No es justo! todo iba tan bien… ahora… ahora lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre, porque… ¡Porque por mis estupideces ya no podré ni acercarme! ¿Por qué no me aguante la tentación? ¿Por qué no pude reprimir ese impulso?

Y ni siquiera lo besé…

Ya no reprimí mis lágrimas, dejé que estas corrieran por mi rostro y me sentí muy miserable… Mi corazón tiene la culpa, él no era el indicado ¿Pero como pudo pasar? ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien que era un imposible para mí? ¿Por qué no hice lo que él e ignorarlo?

Pero traté… juro por Dios que traté… salí con muchos chicos, besé muchas bocas, me creí enamorada de uno o dos y al final rompía con ellos porque no eran lo que yo buscaba… yo lo buscaba a él en cada muchacho con el que salía… y aunque logré besarlo… solo el sabor de su boca me consolará para mi dolor…

-¡Rose! - de repente la puerta se abrió y entro mi prima con un semblante de preocupación… no me dio tiempo de lavarme la cara, simplemente me quedé ahí, buscando una excusa…

-¿Qué pasa Lily?

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Estaré bien, es que… me dio un poco de vergüenza mi broma malhecha y…

-¡NO! - Gruñó mi prima - No me inventes a mí, cosas… yo lo sé… esto me lo confirma

-¿De que hablas?

-Estás enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy

-¡Claro que no!

-Supe, intuía que era de slytherin pero no tenia nada en concreto, creí que a lo mejor te gustaba Chris Farrel, pero no… tenía que ser él… Scorpius…

Yo no pude decir nada, las lágrimas me cegaban y me sentía fatal

-¿Qué harás Rosie?

-N-nada Lily… nada… yo… yo lo quiero… no se como, no se porque, apenas lo conozco, apenas se de él y sin embargo, pensar en el me ilusiona, saberlo perdido me ahoga, me desconecta, me pone en un plan depresivo… Yo… yo tengo que vivir con esto…

-¡Desenamórate!

-¡Llevo cinco de los seis años que lo conozco, tratando de hacerlo! - Grité con fuerzas - ¡No lo sé Lily, simplemente no lo sé! ¡Quisiera arrancármelo del corazón, pero no puedo! Quisiera que Scorpius fuera malo…. Para que yo lo odiara…

-Tengo miedo Rosie, que te enfermes - se acercó Lily a su prima y se inclinó hacia ella acariciando su cabello y sintiendo mucha pena

-No me enfermaré… de amor no se ha muerto nadie, Lily…

-Romeo y Julieta…

-Ficción… de todos modos, ese no es mi caso… Romeo adoró a Julieta desde que la viera por primera vez, al igual que ella a él… aquí es diferente… aquí Julieta es la única que puede morir por amor…

-Rosie…

-Me tengo que dar por vencida… de todos modos no se que hago buscándolo… si es un imposible… Lily, déjame sola por favor, al rato me voy a clases, no te preocupes por mí, sobreviviré…

Lily salió, dejándome sola con mis fantasmas… pero no, no era posible, no podría dejar de querer a Scorpius ¿Por qué me enamoré de él? ¿Cómo es que me enamoré sin tocarlo, sin hablarle, solo con verlo? Pero ese era mi castigo… amarlo sin ser amada.

Pero no me podía quitar de mi mente sus ojos furiosos ¡Me odiaba!

**POV Scorpius**

No se que pretende Rose Weasley… Dios sabe que me costó hacer lo que hice, pero odiaría que su hermano o su primo me pusieran cara, siendo inocente… es que no la entiendo ¿Por qué Rose me hace esas bromas tan pesadas? Juro por Merlín que pensé que me besaría…

Pero solo quería jugar conmigo…

¿Es que ellos no se detienen a pensar que me hacen daño? Yo no tengo que pagar por los pecados de mi padre… por eso tuve que defenderme y decirle que me dejaran en paz… pero no grité ni hice tanto escándalo… solo era entre ellos y yo… creo que quedé muy claro…

No me siento bien… tengo una desagradable sensación en el pecho… tengo clavada en mí, esa mirada de Rose, que era extraña… no era burlona ni altiva, no la comprendo… ¿Sería acaso que le salió la broma sin pensarlo? No, no debo pensar más en ello aunque… aunque aún puedo sentir esa sensación de tenerla cerca de mí…

Su hermoso rostro casi pegado al mío… a punto de… de besarme…

Pero sé que tiene una cita el fin de semana ¿Qué dirá el tipo ese de que quiso hacer la broma de besarme? Bueno, finalmente no lo hizo y ella queda como si fuese la chica mas divertida del mundo… y yo, otro idiota.

Desgraciadamente esa noche no pude dormir bien, me la pasé recordando el beso que había soñado, me daba ella… quise relacionar todo, el beso que no me dieron, el que soñé y el que casi me daba Rose, los anónimos de amor… por otro lado me reía de mí mismo ¿Rose enamorada de mi?

Sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad

Bueno… aunque esa fantasía fuese realidad, lo nuestro no tendría sentido, nuestros padres se opondrían… sufriríamos más… aunque nos amáramos ¡JA! Pero ya estoy divagando, eso jamás pasará.

Además… no quiero lastimar a mis padres con decisiones equivocadas, a pesar de todo, mis padres formaron un matrimonio sólido y amoroso, ellos me quieren, soy su único hijo… Pero yo no hubiese querido ser hijo único, cuando me case, tendré muchos hijos… muchos, yo… romperé la tradición de los Malfoy, no seré nunca como mis abuelos ni como quiso ser mi padre… Mi vida es mía…

Me tocó la peor parte al igual que mi padre, porque no olvidarán tan fácilmente, pero de mi parte corresponde, que en cuanto salga de aquí, jamás vuelva a ver a todos estos hipócritas… comenzando con Rose Weasley…


	7. Y te confieso

_**Cáp. 7: "…Y te confieso"**_

**L**os días pasaron lentamente… Rose se sentía deprimida pero lo ocultaba, su cita con Jake había pasado sin pena ni gloria, ni un beso le había regalado, la verdad es que se deprimía conforme los días pasaban… Y sin embargo, por el otro lado, Scorpius no dejaba de pensar en ella, sobre todo porque todas las noches tenía que soñarla

¡Y eso le molestaba! Soñaba con el beso que le había dado, soñaba con el beso que iba a darle, podía sentir a veces el calor de su piel, podía ver de cerca sus ojos y sus labios carnosos… paso un par de noches sin poder dormir… porque de solo cerrar los ojos, la recordaba…

Al paso de las semanas, parecía que él poco a poco se olvidaba de ella… pero no era así, si antes la ignoraba, ahora era peor, evitando que los profesores los pusieran juntos, Rosie sufría con tal indiferencia, pero ahora hasta ella se sentía vigilada por su hermano y su primo.

Una mañana en Hogsmeade, en el pub de Madame Rosmerta, el cual estaba casi desierto (la madame descanse en paz por supuesto) los chicos se divertían y bebían cervezas de mantequilla sin restricciones…

-¡Juguemos algo! - dijo una de las chicas

-¿Cartas? - Preguntó otra

-¿Qué dices Rose, que juego quieres?

-¿Uno indecente? - Sonrió la chica mientras bebía su cerveza

-¡El juego de la botella! - sugirió otra chica más y al poco rato, ya algunos mas se juntaban en una mesa, estaban parte de las cuatro casas reunidas

-¿Eso como se juega?

-Bueno - dijo una de ellas tomando una botella de cerveza vacía - tenemos una botella, la hacemos girar y si toca chico y chica… se deciden si se besan o no, en caso que no, es pregunta, prueba o castigo…

-¿Y si toca chico y chico, chica y chica? - preguntó otro

-¡No seas morboso Jack! Si toca así es pregunta, prueba o castigo, a no ser que seas gay…

-¡Claro que no! Yo solo preguntaba

-¿Juegas Rosie?

-¡Claro!

Finalmente, los chicos se pusieron en redondo y comenzaron a preguntarse muchas cosas, la botella giraba, los besos comenzaban, los castigos, preguntas indiscretas y también se daban los malentendidos románticos…

Eran pocos hombres, las mujeres se avorazaban con ellos, pero al menos a Rose, no le había tocado dar un beso, solo preguntas y uno que otro castigo… pero el destino estaba impasible, cuando entraron Scorpius y Chris por una cerveza. Las chicas de inmediato se comenzaron a codearse y cuchichear.

Rosie no pudo evitar mirar a Scorpius, el modo de caminar, de ir a la barra, pedir una cerveza y probar un sorbo de la botella ¡Eso era un crimen! ¿Cómo se podía ser tan sexy? Su corazón volvió a traicionarla y a galopar con intensidad.

-¡Oigan! - de repente, su concentración se cortó cuando una chica sly que jugaba los llamó - ¡Scorp, Chris!

-¿Qué quieres Mallory?

-¿Juegan o que?

-¿A que están jugando? - se acercó Chris curioso

-A la botella… ya sabes, besos, preguntas, castigos… ¿Juegan, tú y Scorpius?

-¿Scorp? - se volvió el chico a preguntarle sonriendo

El muchacho lo primero que vio fue la cabellera rojiza de la chica Weasley ¿buscarse problemas? No… no de nuevo, por lo que dio otro trago a su cerveza y se sentó en una mesa vacía.

-Juega tú Chris… yo paso…

Chris puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó entre las chicas, mirando de reojo a Rosie, quien estaba tratando de fingir poco interés en Scorpius, pero sin éxito… siempre terminaba mirando a donde éste, quien permanecía perdido en la inmensidad, Chris sonrió de modo irónico…

La botella giró… y la botella quedó del lado de Chris… apuntando a Rose…

¡Maldito suertudo! Dijeron los chicos que estaban ahí ¡Ahora resultaba que ese slytherin recién llegado, reclamaría su beso a Rosie! Las chicas lo miraron ansiosas, Chris se sintió triunfante y ella quiso salir corriendo del pub…

-¡Chris besará a Rose! - chillaron las chicas

Scorpius escuchó eso y trató de no pensar en ello

-NO - dijo Chris y todos los hombres le voltearon a ver, mientras éste reía, Rose le miró azorada y las chicas no entendían

-No te preocupes Chris - dijo uno de los chicos - Rose sabe a lo que se metía en este juego… puedes darle un beso

-Lo sé, pero no quiero…

-¿La desprecias? - Chilló otro indignado

-Claro que no… solo quiero darle una prueba y si no la cumple, pues su castigo… solo eso… ¿Qué no así es este juego?

-¿Qué prueba? - preguntó Rose

-Besa a Scorpius - dijo Chris tajante

Hubo un silencio… un silencio incordioso, inmisericorde, los chicos se quedaron sin habla, ellas miraron a Rose que estaba estupefacta, Scorpius había escupido parte del sorbo de cerveza al escuchar a su disque mejor amiga, fraguar en su contra y pedir que ella lo besara ¿Qué pretendía?

-¿Qué cosa? - Chilló una chica - ¿Qué Rose lo bese? Pero… pero…

-Es mi prueba… ¿Lo cumple o no? ¿Quieres el castigo Weasley? No creo que quieras escucharlo, pero en fin ¿Qué dices?

Besar a Scorpius…

Como autómata, Rose se puso en pie y se dirigió a él… de nuevo, pasaba lo de siempre, todos desaparecían a su alrededor, solo eran él y ella en medio del pub, lentamente… pudo admirar el rostro de Scorpius asombrado, sin moverse, mirándola tan fijamente…

Ella se inclinó hacia él, sus ojos se conectaron, sus ansias se disiparon, se fijo en los labios temblorosos de Scorpius, no lo dudó un segundo… apresó los labios del amor de su vida, sin importarle más nada, incluso se sentó en sus piernas mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos…

El solo cerró los ojos al sentir la suave presión de los labios de Rose ¡Demonios! Era tal y como había sentido en su sueño en la torre de astronomía, el mismo jugueteo de su lengua, pero ella en esa ocasión, lo aferraba a sus brazos, lo obligaba a abrir más los labios para hacer más voraz el beso.

Si… todos estaban absortos… menos Chris, el chico se puso serio y asintió para sí mismo… lo que sospechaba… lo que temía… no había mas dudas… Rose Weasley no podría besar así a Scorpius solo de juego, no de ese modo tan sugestivo… en ese beso, habían implicado sentimientos.

Scorpius se estaba perdiendo en ese beso, cambiando de posición los labios, abriendo mas la boca, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran, aquello lo estaba drogando, los labios de Hermione eran morfina pura, el no quería volverse adicto, pero cada jugueteo, era una inyección letal…

-¡Te quiero Scorpius! - Gimió Rose muy quedito, que solo él lo escucho, pero le bastó para abrir los ojos al instante, mirando los de ella, con ese color y el brillo febril, con una seriedad absoluta… que lo descontroló e hizo un gesto de ponerse en pie y ella se le quitó de encima…

-¡Bravo! Que valiente - dijo Chris para romper el silencio y tratar de que todos reaccionaran - ¡Sigamos jugando, esto está muy bueno!

Rose, nerviosa, casi insufrible por lo sucedido, regresó sin poder entender porqué le había confesado al fin que lo quería… Para cuando comenzaron a jugar de nuevo, Scorpius salió de inmediato, ella se dio cuenta, pero no podía hacer nada, puesto que implicaría más preguntas de las que ya de por sí se hacían…

Una vez en su habitación…

Scorpius se acariciaba una y otra vez sus labios… Rose Weasley sabía lo que hacía, ese beso, tan intenso, tan apasionado, tan propio, era todo, pero lo que más le había impresionado era la confesión…

_"Te quiero Scorpius"_

No le había sentido mucho el sabor a cerveza, así que… ¡No era posible que fuera por borrachera! La niña Weasley se portaba demasiado bien, claro, ese beso, ese bendito beso no los daba una niña bien…

Se metió entre las sábanas, más confundido que nunca, cuando de pronto, llegó Chris con una sonrisa maliciosa, se sentó frente a él, y soltó una risotada, para luego ponerse serio…

-Así que… Rose Weasley, mi querido amigo

-¿Qué cosa dices Chris?

-Ella está loca por ti ¿no es así?

-No sé ¿Qué tonterías son esas? - Fingió desdén

-No soy idiota… nadie que no te quiera, te besa de ese modo… presentía que algo no andaba bien, comenzando con esa tarde en el salón de transformaciones… casi te besaba hermano…

-Juegos de la señorita Weasley…

-No hermano, eso va más allá de un juego. Le gustas…

_"Me ama"_ pensó Scorp

-Pero es un amor prohibido ¿Eh? Pobre Rose… si no fuera porque creo saber que no te interesa…

-Por favor… basta…

-¿Te gusta Rose por lo menos?

-Es muy guapa…

-Pues bueno, se delató con el beso… ¿Por qué no intentas conquistarla? Supongo que el beso no te desagradó, aguantaron un buen tiempo sin respirar, eso quiere decir que a ti también…

-Chris

-Scorpius… es que creo que a ti tampoco te es indiferente

-Ella se burló de mí una vez - y pensó que ese "Te quiero" podría ser parte de un perverso plan en su contra, pero, se había escuchado tan sincero

-Oye Scorp… intenta conocerla, dicen que no es tan mala gente como parece…

-Soy un Malfoy, uno de los nuestros, jamás se ha mezclado con los Weasley… han sido siempre enemigos…

-¡Mi pobre Romeo! - Sonrió Chris quitándose los zapatos - ¿Sabes? Mis padres me quisieron interponer el odio por tu familia, porque no aportaron mucho a la guerra y porque tus abuelos eran parte de los malos… pero tú no eres malo…

-Gracias…

-Me caes muy bien, eres mi hermano, mi amigo… por eso te doy un consejito… Tú no eres feliz por muchos motivos… pero tengo el presentimiento de que Rose Weasley es tu llave a la felicidad… hazme caso amigo… ella es la chica ideal

-No lo creo

-¡MJ! Que pases buenas noches Scorp… ¡Que sueñes con los besos de la rosa! - Chistó Chris, haciendo que el muchacho riera entre dientes y pensara irremediablemente en ella…


	8. Mis pensamientos se llaman: Tú, Scorpius

_**Cáp. 8: \"Mis pensamientos se llaman: Tu, Scorpius"**_

**A**l día siguiente, cuando Chris abrió los ojos, vio a Scorpius sentado en su cama y mirándolo fijamente... se extrañó y se estiró, el muchacho ya se había cambiado y sostenía un papel entre las manos.

-¿Scorp?

-Te contemplaba mientras dormía - sonrió el rubio a modo de broma y Chris puso los ojos en blanco

-Idiota...

-Es tarde, levántate

-¿Cual es tu prisa, eh?

Scorpius levantó el papel que tenía en las manos y lo agitó, no hubo necesidad de que le dijera que era, lo intuía, el rostro de su amigo, no era de ningún modo, que estuviese de lo más contento.

-¿Quieres que sea tu celestino?

-Algo así... con la diferencia que...

-¡Ya, ya, ya! Vale, no te pongas de nuevo con sentimentalismos que no van contigo...

-Bueno ¿Se lo darás?

-Sabes que si pero...

-¿Pero?

-Si me rompen la cara Albus o Hugo, tú pagarás las cuentas del hospital

-Ni que fueras manco Chris...

-No pero... oye, no me atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima a Albus... ¡Debo de decir que es el hijo de Harry Potter! O sea... no le beso los pies pero lo respeto mucho.

-Si... lo sé

Rose abría los ojos en ese momento… su mente de inmediato voló a Scorp… a sus labios, al beso, al atrevimiento, a todo… conforme más lo besaba, más se percataba que era el aire, era SU aire… lo añoraba… y recordaba de nuevo, como en una película toda su vida estudiantil, desde que lo descubriera…

_"Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista, si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, tendría_

_el valor, de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres"_

El segundo año sobre todo, cuando lo vio en el vagón del tren… cuando volvió a verlo en el colegio, cuando descubrió que era tan hermoso, brillaba como el sol, todo rubio, todo ternura, todo deseo… y desde entonces cada año, en el expreso, lo buscaba y lo contemplaba sin que se diera cuenta…

Finalmente, siempre iba solo, en ocasiones coincidía con Chris, pero por lo común, podía espiarlo enfundada en la capa de invisibilidad que le prestaba Albus en ocasiones, sin preguntarle para qué la necesitaba.

_"Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas, que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita, y al_

_verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas. De pronto me miras,_

_te miro y suspiras yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista apenas respiro me hago_

_pequeñita y me pongo a temblar"_

Y rezaba porque aquel beso no lo alejara de él…

Una media hora más tarde, Chris estaba de pie de un lado a otro, se había asomado al gran comedor y nada, la rosa aun no llegaba, se paseó un poco, mientras agitaba su cabello oscuro... quizás Chris no se daba mucho a notar, pero era atractivo, como lo eran Albus, Scorpius o Sebastian...

Así que siempre arrancaba suspiros a su lado, pues bien, era igual de alto que Scorp, pero de pelo negro y ojos castaños, su sonrisa era increíble, pero era un poco seco para las cuestiones amorosas... Aún no le interesaba ninguna chica en serio ¿O si? Porque cuando Lily Potter pasó, no evitó lanzarle una miradita...

Pero Lily tenía 15, el 17... Iba de salida, así que... ¡Ni modos!

De pronto, Chris descubrió a Rose, venía sola, pensando en cosas, miró a su alrededor, era la oportunidad, le pasillo estaba solitario, el chico levantó la nota hacia su pecho, la agitó y le hizo gestos a Rose... Avanzó hacia ella y justo cuando se le atravesaba, le entregó el papel de modo rápido y se apoyó en la pared... Obvio, Rose se siguió de largo, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora... en un apartado lo abrió y se maravillo por la letra, tan pulcro, tan bien escrito, poco romántica pero en fin ¡Era de él!...

**"Rose, tenemos que hablar de lo sucedido y de lo que me mencionaste, por favor, te espero después de comer en el lago, a un costado del roble. Atte. Scorp"**

Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron cándidamente, emocionada ¡Scorp quería hablar con ella! y ya no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de angustia y de felicidad, quizás el quería saber todo de ella y cómo es que lo amaba... o quizás, quizás solo quería decirle que lo dejara en paz.

_"Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes, como las golondrinas del poema de Becker, de estación a estación de frente tú y yo, ahí viene el silencio. De pronto me miras te miro y suspiras yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista apenas respiro me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar"_

Esa mañana fue terriblemente angustiosa, ella paseaba de nervios en cada receso, se comía sus uñas, se chupaba mechones de pelo, estaba irritada... de pronto se ponía de mal humor, así que evitaba a todo el que pudiera darle algún motivo, evitaba que le preguntaran cosas, solo su prima Lily la notaba tan nerviosa.

Cuando llegó la hora, ella tomó aliento y salió del colegio, nerviosa, pensando mil cosas ¿Y si no llega? ¿Y si le dice cosas que ella no quiere oír? ¿Y si todo sale estúpidamente mal?

**POV Rose**

Pero cuando llegué al lago, busqué de inmediato el roble… lo rodeé y lo visualicé ¡Oh, mi Dios! Me quedé estática, estaba ahí, de pie, de espaldas, alto, elegante, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, sin la túnica, con el pelo rubio ondulando al viento… Me dije que no me lo merecía…

-¡No te lo mereces Rose! El necesita a una princesa…

Pero me hacía la fuerte, aunque mis pies se negaban a caminar, se negaban a continuar por miedo al rechazo, pero me animaba, me decía a mí misma, que mis besos no le eran indiferentes… pero temía actuar como una loca psicópata de amor.

_"Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios, pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando, supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta y me quiero morir, pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo, yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos, cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren"_

Mis pasos crujieron bajo las ramas secas y entonces él se volvió ¡Casi muero! Es un sol… podría adorarlo eternamente, aunque suene ridículo, aunque crean que es exagerado ¡Pero lo quiero, estoy enamorada! ¡Por favor Merlin! Por favor… que él me quiera… que me quiera mucho, que no me rechace… que me diga que está enamorado de mí…

-Rose… - pronuncia mi nombre y no mi apellido ¡Ah! Diosito…

-Scorpius - pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta y lo miro como si fuese la última vez… ¿Qué me pasa?

No lo sé… pero miro sus labios, sus sedosos y sonrosados labios, que me llaman sugerentes, que me incitan de nuevo a besarlo, que me piden que los pruebe de nuevo… simplemente soy muy débil

_"Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida a cambiado, un día especial este 11 de marzo, me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel, que apaga la luz. Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente, y te beso en los labios, dices que me quieres, y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón"_

Y entonces ocurre…

Me le voy encima… lo atrapo por el cuello y vuelvo a besarlo…

Me quedo así por largo rato, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando mis labios sobre los suyos, buscando mas intimidad, mas intensidad, buscando que él sea solo mío, no importándome que casi esté de puntas, que mis brazos se queden sin fuerzas…

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, mis labios le presionan con mas intensidad, la respiración se agita, al menos el no hace por separarme de su lado, se queda, se aquieta, participa en el beso, mueve sus labios de modo tan romántico, tan sugerente…

-Te quiero Scorpius - le volví a decir separando mis labios, mirándolo hacia sus ojos ¡Dios, Dios, Dios! Que maravillosos ojos, que brillantes, que hermoso era, no lo suelto, permanezco guindada de su cuello, con mis labios casi sobre los suyos, aunque lo confieso, me estoy cansando…

Y me pasa lo que no quería, lo que odiaría si pasaba… pero no lo puedo evitar, las lágrimas me traicionan y brotan de mis ojos… el parpadea sorprendido y en un momento, alza sus manos para limpiar mis ojos nublados de lágrimas…

-Rose…

Pero me vuelvo a alzar haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo y vuelvo a besarlo, ahora claro, con mis labios húmedos de lágrimas, provoco que el abra más la boca, para hacer el beso más íntimo, más intenso, más creíble ¡Porque lo amaba! Quería decirle tantas cosas…

Que soñaba con él día y noche, que lo quería tener junto a mí, que quería que fuera mi novio ¡Y que el mundo podría acabarse o desplomarse por eso! Pero que a mí no me importaba… Porque yo era Rose Weasley, el Scorpius Malfoy, Romeo y Julieta, si, pero eso no impediría que yo lo quisiera.

Pero me cansé y tuve que soltarlo, lo miré con ansias…

-No me rechaces - supliqué…

¡Ah! Maravilloso… una Weasley suplicando amor a un Malfoy… el abuelo de Scorp debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba y mi abuelito Arthur se moriría de coraje si me escuchara decir esto pero… ¡Es que el corazón es terco! Y yo solo quería una oportunidad… solo una…

-¿Yo te gusto? - Me preguntó y lo noté temblar… si… sus preciosos labios sonrosados temblaron levemente, supe que había causado efecto mi sorpresivo beso y confesión

-Más que eso - respondí valiente ¡Animo Rose, ánimo!

-¿Sabes que esto no puede ser?

-No me importa…

-A mí si - Susurró Scorp - Nuestras condiciones no son iguales

Lo miré desesperada… pero pasó algo que no me esperaba… que ahora fuera él, quien me tomara por la cintura y me pegara a su cuerpo, buscando mis labios, me ofrecí gustosa… ¡Tómame Scorpius! Que nada me importa más, que estar contigo…


	9. No tengas miedo

_**Cáp. 9: "No tengas miedo"**_

**POV Scorp**

Sus labios… sus labios… ¡Cuando dicen que los labios de alguien a quien se ama saben a miel! Me parecía absurdo… porque… a no ser que tengan lipstick de sabor a cereza o chocolate, no te podían saber dulces… Pero la cosa es… que ella no tenía brillo labial ni nada por el estilo…

Pero besar su boca era… algo que no me esperaba… todo era sin duda, tan extraño, porque… presionar mis labios sobre los de ella, sentir el roce de su lengua con la mía, su aliento, noté que su labio inferior era un poco más grueso que el superior, pero que su boca se amoldaba perfecto a la mía.

Mientras la besaba, la pegaba a mi cuerpo, me parecía escuchar el latido de su corazón, me parecía que temblaba entre mis brazos, que se dejaba vencer ante mí, que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella… y me gustaba esa sensación de poder ante ella… Rose Weasley vencida ante mí… ante la escoria

Pero el poder era vacío cuando más lo pensaba de ese modo… no, yo sentía otras cosas… me gustó estrecharla a mi cuerpo, me gustó acariciar su cabello, tomarla del rostro y morderle los labios, me gustó depositar besos en su cuello y escucharla gemir deliciosamente…

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, intercambiando besos, porque cuando me percaté, comenzaba a oscurecer y seguro la hora de la cena llegaba, ella no quería dejarme… me sostenía con fuerza y me besaba, no solo mi boca, también en cuello y ya me había quitado la corbata, besándome el hueco que formaban las clavículas

-Rose…

-Scorpius… Scorpius…

-No juegues conmigo…

-Tú no eres para que nadie juegue contigo - Me dijo ella mientras me acariciaba la insignia de slytherin - tú eres para que se te quiera por quien eres…

-¿Y que soy?

-Para mí… el muchacho que yo más quiero… Scorpius… creo que… es que yo…

-¿Tu que?

-_"Creo que te quiero más que a mi papá"_- Me susurró como temiendo que el aire o el roble se enterara de ese secreto… me causó gracia… ¿Cómo me podría querer más que a su propio padre? De repente Rose me pareció tan niña… tan inmadura… en cierto modo.

-Rose, no confundas los sentimientos…

-¡No! No los confundo… yo te quiero a ti, más de lo que me imagino… más de lo que tú te imaginas…

-Eres una Weasley… emparentada con los Potter…

-Si, y tú un Malfoy pero… ¡Al diablo con eso! Te quiero a ti, no a tu apellido…

-Rose yo…

-Se que no sientes lo mismo por mí - Y acarició mi rostro con esos dedos sedosos que provocó que mil sensaciones iniciaran en mi cuerpo - Dame solo una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo

-Tú no eres una chica que tenga que suplicar amor - Le respondí incómodo - Tu mereces que te amen también

-¿Es que tu no puedes amarme? Por favor… Scorpius…

No pude negarme a esos preciosos ojos, baje de nuevo mi rostro y apresé sus labios, finalmente, me gustaba mucho besarla, a pesar de que lo nuestro sonaba imposible, me dije que amar a alguien como ella sería muy fácil… Rose me gustaba, pero ¿A quien podría no gustarle? Continué besándola, y lo cierto era, que tanto ella como yo, lo estábamos pasando bien.

Cuando la hora de la cena nos alcanzó, nos prometimos en vernos al día siguiente a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar… primero trataríamos de que todo permaneciera oculto antes de dar otro paso, si ella no tenía dudas, yo si… yo aún no me confiaba, quizás no de ella, si no de ellos, de sus familiares.

Ella se fue primero al comedor, posteriormente me fui yo… en realidad aun estaba que no me la creía mucho… ¿Cómo es que la princesa Weasley estaba tan enamorada de mí? ¿Acaso ella era la de los anónimos? ¿Por qué no se lo había preguntado? Miré la cena y suspiré ¡Tantos besos me habían despertado el hambre!

**POV Rosie**

Yo estaba… en las nubes… estaba en el cielo… cerraba los ojos y podía visualizar nuestros besos una y otra vez, podía sentir esos labios masculinos tan suaves temiendo profanar los míos, presionando casi con ternura los míos… Scorpius era todo un caballero que no me había tocado más de la cuenta.

Me senté de nuevo en la mesa del comedor, mirándolo de frente y es que… me gustaba hasta verlo comer… de pronto se manchaba esos labios sedosos y yo deseaba quitarle las manchas de comida con mi boca, su ritual tan fino y elegante, me embobaba definitivamente.

¿Cómo alguien como él podría ser total y absolutamente mío? Mi padre me dice todo el tiempo que yo merezco lo mejor… pero lo mejor para mí es Scorpius… y estoy segura que mi padre no compartirá mis sentimientos…

¡Ah! Que manera de masticar los alimentos, de beber el jugo, de limpiarse las comisuras labiales ¡Que hermoso ritual! ¡Que me distraía de cenar! A veces regresaba a mi plato y me preguntaban cosas de las que no tenía ni idea… Solo advertía las miradas de Lily y me hacía tremendos ojotes…

Bueno…

Por lo menos me satisfacía el echo de que Scorpius me daría una oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que lo podía llegar a querer… casi no terminé de cenar, porque me era mas indispensable pensar enteramente en él… ¡Oh! Si ya lo pensaba día y noche… ¡Ahora hasta en mis sueños!

-¡Rosie! - Me alcanzó Lily después de la cena, mientras yo huía a mi habitación

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Estuviste con él!

-¿Qué?

-¡Estuviste con Scorpius Malfoy!

-No se de que me hablas

-¡No me mientas! - Me detuvo sofocadamente - Oye… se que te gusta mucho Scorpius, y por el modo en que lo veías hoy, me imaginé que si te desapareciste, es porque por fin hablaste con él… por el beso que le diste en el pub…

-¿Qué beso?

-¡Ay, ya todos saben que lo besaste en el juego de la botella!

-¡Silencio Lil!

-Rose… me da miedo que te lleves un chasco con él ¡Scorpius jamás se ha interesado en ti! Eres como la que lo busca ¡Quedarás en mal!

-Lo quiero…

-¿Y?

-Me ha dado una oportunidad… no la voy a desperdiciar

-¡Pero no te quiere!

-Llegará a quererme como yo a él…

-¿Y si se burla de ti?

-No lo hará, es un caballero ante todo, tiene palabra…

-Es un Malfoy

-Nada de lo que digas, romperá con mis ilusiones ¡El por fin será mío! - Le insistí y me alejé de ella, no quería escuchar mas cosas negativas, yo tenía plena confianza y fe en que Scorpius, no me fallaría…

¡Y bueno!

Toda la noche pensando en él, hasta en la mañana mientras me cepillaba los dientes, la necesidad me inundaba a cada momento, por lo que tomé mis cosas y me salí de inmediato de la sala común, buscándolo, antes del desayuno ¿En donde podría estar? ¡Ah! Lo vi con su amigo Chris alegando sobre un libro… no había nadie más…

No me importó… fui hacia él, de modo rápido atrapé su rostro y le planté un beso fuerte y decidido… le miré de modo tímido y avergonzado y me alejé corriendo… ¡Es que solo necesitaba besarlo para aguantar el día!

***********Chris alzó una ceja y se volvió a otro sitio al tiempo que Rose lo besaba de súbito, después, se alejó corriendo, dejando la boca de Scorpius manchada de lápiz labial… no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona.

-¿Qué paso aquí? - Sonrió Chris socarronamente - ¿A poco ya son novios oficiales?

-Aún no…

-¿Aún?

-Ella quiere que le de una oportunidad…

-¿Y tu se la quieres dar?

-No lo sé…

-Pues por el modo en que te besa… serías un tonto si no te dejaras querer ¿O que? ¿Sigues con esa absurda idea que solo quiere burlarse de ti?

-¿Y si es así?

-Oye, es tan obvio, la chica está loca por ti y tú no lo ves… ¡Ciego! Déjate llevar, gózalo, es una muchacha sincera, tengo el presentimiento, prueba con ella, finalmente, los besos que se den, nadie te los quitará…

-Lo haces ver tan fácil

-Si, ya quisiera yo que… me vieran igual que a ti… lo mío, si que es súper imposible

-¿Hablas de Lily Potter?

-¡Joder!

-Sé como la miras…

-Solo que en mi caso, Scorp, no soy correspondido, no sabe que existo, y a lo mejor yo sí, me hago una falsa idea de lo que es ella… finalmente… es una Potter…

-Puedes dejar de ser mi amigo para acercarte a ella… No me molestaría

-Amigo - le palmeó la espalda - No soy nadie…

-¿Y yo que soy?

-Una basura… eso dicen muchos - Sonrió Chris - ¿Ves? Ser basura es ser algo

-Idiota

-Anda, vamos a desayunar, que hoy será un largo día… ¡Tu debes te ganar fuerzas para responderle a todos los besos que tu Julieta te robe, mi Romeo!

Scorpius le volvió a dar otro zape en la cabeza, pero finalmente, tenía razón, después de la hora del almuerzo, los dos se encontraron en el mismo sitio, ella ya estaba cuando el llego… y ahora fue mutuo, los dos se abrazaron y se besaron al mismo tiempo, no era de que ella o él, ambos…

-¿Qué has pensado Scorpius? ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

-Si pero…

-¿Pero que?

-No quiero que nadie lo sepa aún…

-¿Por qué?

-Solo por un tiempo, por si esto no funciona y terminamos…

-Funcionará… y todos, todos sabrán que estamos enamorados… todos…


	10. Letter

_**Cáp. 10: \"Letter\"**_

**POV Scorp**

**¿Q**ue voy a hacer con Rose? ¿Me siento capaz de quererla como se merece? Es que no puedo evitar esos sentimientos encontrados... Me imagino que si esto se llegara a saber, sería como la gota que derrama el vaso de agua, me entra el pánico de solo imaginar los problemas que les ocasionaría a mis padres.

Pero... con solo ver los ojos de Rose, se me doblan las rodillas y me es imposible negarme a sus deseos... no se aún que es lo que siento por ella, pero ya me está gustando la idea de verla todas las tardes, pese a mi máscara de indiferencia, para abrazarla y besarla ¡Se siente tan bien!

Y eso lo comprobé hoy tarde... Al verla abalanzándose sobre mí y mirarme con esos ojos tan expresivos y hermosos... Su sonrisa tan cautivadora... creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto todos los días de mi vida... y siento que eso no es bueno...

Nuestra rutina era prendernos de nuestros labios por largo rato mientras nos abrazábamos, yo la sujetaba por la cintura o a veces estrujaba su sedoso cabello en mis dedos, a ella le gustaba acariciar mi espalda o poner sus manos en mis bolsillos traseros.

Siempre terminaba oliendo su perfume... por horas, inclusive en las noches, cerraba los ojos y me parecía percibirlo. De pronto me pasaba lo que no deseaba, añorarla... Después de casi dos semanas de comenzar nuestros encuentros, ya no podía dejar de pensarla...

¡Maldición!

Hasta Chris me miraba burlón... aunque en el fondo sabía que había bajo esa sonrisa... un poco de pesar porque a él le hubiese gustado que Lily Potter le correspondiera igual... Me daba pena, me hubiese gustado por lo menos presentarlos pero... Yo tampoco hablaba con Lily.

-Tenemos que decir que andamos - Me presionaba Rose

-Es muy pronto

-No digas eso Scorp... necesito que mis primos, mis hermanos sepan que estamos juntos, así ya no nos escondemos más... tendremos problemas, cierto, pero por favor...

-Solo unas semanas más Rose ¿Que te parece en año nuevo? Ya vienen las vacaciones de navidad

-Mi mejor regalo serías tú - murmuró con suavidad - Pero sin tantos recelos ni aspavientos... Scorp... yo te quiero mucho... te lo juro... si antes pensaba que eras perfecto, ahora más...

-Rosie - le tomé el rostro y admiré el brillo de sus ojos - No vayas a llorar, por favor... Yo siento que te quiero también, pero tengo miedo de que... esto no resulte como lo deseo.

Ella suspiró y me abrazó con fuerzas, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pero presentía que cuando la bomba explotara, alguien saldría herido... y temía que nuestra reciente relación se rompiera como lazo de papel, por más fuerte que se viera.

Pero al menos logré mi propósito, nos fuimos de vacaciones de Navidad sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo nuestro, al menos por el momento... Pero lo que nunca imaginé es cuanto la extrañaría lejos de ella... Porque al segundo día de estar en casa, hasta el apetito había perdido.

-¿Estás bien cariño? - Me preguntó mi madre

-Eh... si...

-¿Porque no comes? Son tus favoritos ¡Apenas y los has probado!

-Es que no tengo mucha hambre, tal vez al rato - intenté sonreír

-¿Seguro estás bien, no tienes fiebre? - Intentó mi padre volver a sorprenderme

-Si, si estoy bien - Murmuré, pero no podía quitarme a Rosie de la mente y es que... ¿Como es que podría extrañarse a alguien de ese modo? ¿Como es que el amor puede darse así? Es más... ¿A poco ya estaba enamorado?

Y la verdad es que me costaba trabajo comer... apenas y podía tragar... y concentrarme en mi familia... Pero de pronto, hubo un ruido, me volví y vi que una lechuza sobrevolaba hacia nosotros con una nota en las patas... Aterrizó a mi lado y la levantó...

Temblé cuando la tomé y vi el remitente...

_**"Scorpius Malfoy, En la mesa de su casa, almorzando"**_

Mi corazón escaqueó ¡Demonios! Era la misma letra... la letra de mi admiradora secreta... No me detuve ni a pensar en mis padres y la abrí con violencia ¡Se suponía que no volvería a escribirme!... Pero al leer la nota, al mirar la gramática perfecta...

_**"Querido Scorpius, **____**te extraño muchísimo, no sabes como añoro tus besos, tu sonrisa, tus abrazos, lo único que deseo es verte una vez más o no soportaré este frío invierno sin ti, por favor, hazme saber que me quieres o por lo menos que me extrañas. Te amo, te adoro bebé. Te extrañaré todos los días que esté lejos de ti, tu Rosie W"**_

Me puse de pie con violencia y corrí a mis habitaciones con el corazón en la mano... entonces... Entonces Rose era... ¡Rose Weasley siempre había sido mi admiradora secreta! Y yo jamás me había dado cuenta. Leí la nota varias veces, no me cabía en la cabeza ¿Acaso era tan ciego? ¿Por que no me di cuenta desde el principio?

No... No merecía a Rosie, ella estaba loca por mí y yo en cambio, parecía como si la cosa no fuese para tanto... Me odié a mi mismo, debía expresar más mis sentimientos... seis años ¡Casi seis años enamorada de mí! Y yo que estuve tan ciego...

-¿Scorpius? - De pronto llamó mi padre a la puerta y me volví con violencia escondiendo la carta

-¿Si?

-¿Que fue eso? - Inquirió - Dejas la comida botada ¿Malas noticias o que?

-No... No... Lo siento, fue un... arrebato... perdóname padre, en seguida vuelvo a la mesa para terminar de comer.

-La lechuza no se ha ido, creo que necesita una respuesta... de hecho, está picoteando todo

-Si... eh... en un par de minutos bajo...

Apenas mi padre bajó tomé un trozo de pergamino y comencé a garabatear, mi cerebro estaba embotado con el descubrimiento, pero...

**"Rosie, yo también te extraño, pero tengo muchas inquietudes, sobre todo por algo que descubrí y será urgente que lo hablemos en cuanto nos veamos. Atte. Scorp"**

¡Ah! Como pude lo enrollé y bajé al comedor, en donde efectivamente, la lechuza picoteaba la fruta, le até el pergamino a la pata y salió volando a toda prisa. Me volví a mi plato, un poco nervioso, seguimos comiendo y yo hacía esfuerzos enormes por pasar alimento por mi garganta, evitando las miradas curiosas de mis padres... Seguramente intuían que era por una chica ¡Si supieran al menos cual! No brincarían de gusto.

Toda la tarde le di vueltas al asunto... miraba las otras notas, comparaba la letra... las R, la forma en que escribía la S, la imaginaba sentada en un escritorio, con toda la calma del mundo escribiendo la nota... mientras que yo, con tachones, borrones y manchones de tinta había escrito unas cuantas líneas... ¡Que poco romántico era!

No... Una vez más, me mencionaba que no me la merecía...

Lo supe aún más esa misma noche, porque eran como las dos de la mañana cuando otra lechuza picoteaba mi ventana con suavidad, como no dormía a profundidad, escuché el rasgar de la ventana y me levanté aprisa, corrí a abrir y el animal levantó su pata... le di una fruta seca y un poco de agua mientras desataba la carta...

Era una foto de ella, no se como se la había tomado pero... Era su hermoso rostro, aventando un beso con la mano y se dibujaban muchos corazones una y otra vez... atrás de la foto, me había escrito algo más...

**"Scorpius, amor, como sé que no podrás dejar de extrañar mis besos, te envío una foto en donde te mando muchos, muchos besitos directos a tus preciosos labios ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?****¡TE QUIERO!****Tu Rosie W."**

Me quedé como un idiota... ¿Y ahora qué señor romántico? ¿Que harías para compensar todo lo que ella hace por tu amor? ¡No la mereces, carajo! Es que no eres capaz de demostrarle que también la extrañas mucho, que añoras besarla y que quisieras estar con ella bajo el roble, abrazados y ajenos al mundo ¿Porque no puedes escribírselo?


	11. ¡Sorpresa, bebito!

_**Cáp. 11: "¡Sorpresa bebito!"**_

**POV Scorp**

**P**rocuré ser lo más romántico que pude, enviando durante dos días mensajes de amor, aunque tenía, lo confieso, que acudir a los libros de poemas que mi madre tenía en su despacho… ¡Casi me descubre una tarde! Pero no me veía diciéndole que hacía YO, leyendo poemas de amor…

En verdad, me sentía un poquito forzado, trataba de corresponder esa foto que no me cansaba de ver y… bueno… que hasta besaba inconcientemente… deseaba oler hasta su perfume ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No pasaba una semana y ya estaba añorándola… quizás por eso escribí:

**"Mi hermosa castaña de ojos del color del campo, te extraño mucho, desearía verte todos los días y tenerte aquí, para besarte y no tener que extrañarte. Aun tenemos una charla pendiente, pero cuando estemos en el colegio, podré decírtelo, si es importante… Belleza, espero que sigas pensando en mí, mucho más de lo que yo pueda pensar en ti… Eternamente tuyo, Scorpius Malfoy"**

Y no me arrepentí cuando la mandé… porque quería algo que fuera de corazón, algo que me saliera de mí ser, que no se dijera que los Malfoy no tenían sentimientos ¡Mentiras! Yo podía serlo… Bueno, no es que toda fuera cursi, pero, ¡Me había esmerado en decirle que la extrañaba mucho!

La cuarta madrugada… me levantaron unos sonidos por la ventana… abrí los ojos pesadamente, pensé que era una lechuza pero no, la ventana estaba vacía… me revolví en mi cama, eran las cinco de la mañana, nevaba, hacía mucho frío y me quedé absorto.

¿Qué ruido había sido? Quizás mi imaginación…

_**¡PRACK!**_

Otro más y miré como algo blancuzco se pegaba al ventana… ¿Qué era aquello? Me levanté aprisa y cuando abrí la ventana, una bola de nieve pasó rozando mi cabeza y casi chillé… me agazapé y me asomé al balcón de mi habitación… ¿Quién demonios tiraba bolas de nieves en la madrugada?

Hasta pensé que era Chris, porque una vez que se había huido de su casa a los trece, llegó a la mía a esas horas… luego fue gracioso cuando se lo llevaron de la oreja a la suya… todo por no querer comer sopa de coles ¡Que chico!

Pero cuando asomé mi cabeza buscando al culpable, casi me muero del asombro por lo que vi… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué era eso? Es que seguramente estaba soñando, de verdad, estaba soñando…

-¡Scorpi! - Me gritó en un susurro Rose agitando las manos y brincando, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con todo su cabello castaño alborotado y suelto, con las mejillas muy sonrosadas

-¡Rose! - Chillé

-¡Baja! - Me hizo señas y seguía brincando y riendo de gusto

De inmediato me puse mi ropa y tomé hasta un abrigo extra, porque casi me había helado en esos minutos en que abrí la ventana y me asomé… bajé sigilosamente, esperando que mis padres no hubieran escuchado el ruido, aunque ellos dormían en una habitación alejada de la mía.

Casi a oscuras me salí de la casa, rodeando la mansión, buscando a Rose, susurrando su nombre, aunque me descontrolé ¿No la había soñado? Hasta que llegué a la altura de mi habitación, mirando a mi alrededor… Pero es que uno nunca sabe lo que aguardar con ella…

-¡Scorpius! - de pronto me saltó encima y nos caímos en la nieve ¡Huy! El frío me penetró hasta la médula del hueso… pero lo que más sentí fueron sus suaves labios de sabor a cereza presionando los míos, obvio que le correspondí y nos ensalivamos los dos…

Luego de un par de minutos así, sentí que mi trasero se congelaba y tuve que romper aquel candente beso, o si no, otra cosa más se me iba a enfriar y aparte ya me dolía mi espalda.

-Rose… necesito ponerme en pie

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! - Me dijo sonriente y se apartó de mí

Me puse en pie, pero la abracé de nuevo y ella buscó mis labios y nos enredamos en otro beso largo, para mi buena fortuna, ella estaba muy bien abrigada, su piel se notaba tibia, sus labios ni siquiera estaban fríos, al contrario, el calor emanaba de ella como una cascada de manantial

Estaba extasiado

Hasta que la aurora se dejó sentir y me di cuenta que amanecía ya… y tuve que soltarla, pero al menos pude contemplar sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos de un tono entre terroso y verdoso que me podía matar, porque unas veces se veían tan castaños y otros, tan verde oscuro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rosie?

-¡No podía aguantarme otro día mas sin verte!

_"Solo al pensar… Que cuando no estas me siento diferente… Cuando estas en mis brazos, quiero amarrarte a mi y no entiendo ¿Como puedes estar sin mi? Yo quiero estar contigo… No se por que, dime por que. Ya, ya no puedo mas, ya me es imposible soportar otro día más sin verte. Ven, dame una razón, si es algo que no tiene solución, es otro día más sin verte"_

Y comenzó a susurrarme esa canción, que me hizo sentir un poco incómodo… le acaricié su precioso pelo sedoso, un poquitito enmarañado, pero bueno, sentía su aroma a hierbas…

-Te extrañaba mucho, yo también - Le murmuré

-¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

-¿Te escapaste de tu casa Rosie? - De pronto caí en cuenta de que no eran horas de que una chica como ella estuviera aventándome bolas de nieve a mi ventana

-No exactamente ¡pero no te preocupes! No tendré problemas

-Es que… Rosie…

-¡Sthhhh! Silencio señor preocupón… Quería verte… ahora que eres mi novio, quiero disfrutarte todo el tiempo, no podía a decir verdad, estar lejos de ti, sobre todo cuando tus cartitas me dicen que me extrañas y que tienes algo importante que hablar conmigo.

-No puedes estar aquí en el frío - Le dije - Vamos, entremos ahora antes que lo hagan mis padres y te escondes en mi habitación, te haré un té…

-Con leche - sonrió Rose con sus mejillas sonrosadas - y miel

-Si Rosie - Asentí y la conduje al interior… pensaba que, si nos cachaban, ni modos, ya inventaría algo, si no, pues hablaría con ella dentro de mi habitación, la conduje lo más rápido y sigilosamente que pude, después baje a la cocina por un poco de té…

Estaba haciéndolo cuando mi madre entró a preparar el suyo y se extrañó de verme ahí, poniendo algunos comestibles en una bandeja y me sentí culpable ¿Qué me diría ella si supiera?

-¿Scorpius? ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

-Me dio sed - mascullé - y hambre…

-¡Ah! - el rostro de mi madre se iluminó - ¡Ya volvió tu apetito!

-Quiero tomar un refrigerio en mi habitación… hace frío…

-Faltaba más, te lo preparo ahora mismo… te lo comes todo mientras te abrigas - se acercó a mí y me abrazó dándome un beso en la sien - ¡Mi precioso hijo! Me da gusto que hayas recuperado el apetito…

-Pon dos tazas

-¿Dos? ¿Por qué?

-¡Por si ensucio o tiro una! - sonreí culposo

**POV Rosie (La Fugitiva)**

¡Ah! No lo puedo creer… ¡tengo ganas de gritar! ¡Estoy en el Santuario de mi amor! En el santuario del escorpión… del chico de mi vida, de mis sueños… Por fin veo su entorno… Me tiro a su cama, aún arrugada, aprieto su almohada contra mi rostro y puedo percibir su aroma masculino tan intenso.

¿Cómo di con su habitación? ¡UF! No era la primera vez que rondaba su mansión, y me había costado trabajo dar con la ventana de él… había usado varios artilugios espías de la tienda de bromas, algunos que sobrevolaban las ventanas y se podían ver quien estaba en el interior…

¡Y todos esos esfuerzos habían dado frutos!

Su habitación es tal y como me la imaginé, neutral, para nada oscura y sombría, al contrario, con todo lo que un hombre pueda tener, aparte del desorden habitual, y lo que más me emocionó fue descubrir que la foto que le había enviado estaba bajo la almohada.

¿Y si besaba mi foto antes de dormir? ¡SI!

Me revolví en sus sábanas y contemplé todo, su habitación era masculinamente hermosa, perfecta, con un precioso librero lleno hasta el tope, y muchos libros más desparramados por las esquinas, me quedé envuelta en su cama, hasta que él regresó con una bandeja con un rico olor.

-¿A que huele?

-Mi madre me puso panqueques de mantequilla que hizo anoche… están calientitos ¿Quieres comer?

-Scorpius - le llamé a mi lado ¡Ah! Y no me podía quitar la sonrisa de la cara

-¿Qué pasa? - se sentó a mi lado y yo volví a tomar su rostro y besarlo

-Te quiero…

-Yo también Rosie…

-Y me gusta estar aquí, en tu cama - le dije de modo coqueto y sinuoso ¡Adoré verlo sonrojar! Yo sabía que Scorp jamás me faltaría al respeto o haría algo en contra de mi voluntad.

-Si mi madre te descubre…

-No… no lo harán - deposité otro beso más en sus labios, le puse y le quité brillo labial, pero no me podía contener ¡El era mi príncipe slytherin! Era una felicidad que no me cabía en el pecho… lo adoraba, lo adoraba tanto…

-¿Cómo te saliste de la casa de tus padres, Rosie?

-Les dije que iba a casa de Mercy Forrest… que era muy importante que hiciera un trabajo con ella…

-¿Y si te buscan en su casa?

-No te aflijas, les dije que sería en casa de un pariente de Mercy, pero les enviaría mensajes para saber que estoy bien… Además… Mercy se fue a Portugal a visitar a sus familiares, así que… no la localizarán…

-Eso fue muy arriesgado pequeña

-¡Lo tengo planeado desde antes que saliéramos de vacaciones de navidad!

-Rosie… me estás dando miedo

-¡No, no, no! Miedo no… Scorp… tú solo debes quererme…

Volvimos a besarnos… la verdad, prefería beber de los labios de Scorpius, me olvidaba del frío, de las tripas protestando, solo escuchaba el galopar de mi corazón que me decía que todo iba bien, que estaba ahí, en su casa, al menos por ese día, lo tendría todo para mí, solo para mi.

Claro, una hora después, tuvimos que sentarnos a tomar el té y comer un poco de lo que su madre le había dado… Scorp había tomado la previsión de cerrar la puerta con magia y bajar en ocasiones a ver que hacían sus padres, lo que menos quería es que fueran a entrar a limpiar o algo.

El resto de la mañana, nos la pasamos tumbados en la cama, besuqueándonos, mirándonos, reconociéndonos ¡Joder! ¿Es que acaso había unos ojos más bonitos que los que él tenía? Nadie podía tener esos ojos y esos labios ¡Nadie! Solo él…

* * *

Ahhh! Si los pilla Draco se arma!

Venía yo a recordarles que acá en fanfiction punto net quien les publica es sólo una re-publicadora. (: Le pregunté a **Sax** (también conocida como **Isuzu**) si quería que publicara este fic en su cuenta en fanfiction y ella dijo que sí. (:

La razón por la cual no me demoro tanto en subir los capítulos acá es porque Sax ya lleva 20 capítulos publicados de este fic en su cuenta en potterfics. ^^ Así que, por lo general, subo unos 3 capítulos por semana. ^^

Si desean leer los capítulos siguientes de este fic, el link a ellos está en el profile de esta cuenta. (:

Espero que estén disfrutando de este fic. :D


	12. Bajo sospecha

_**Cáp. 12: \"Bajo Sospecha\"**_

_**F**_inalmente, Rosie se quedó escondida en la habitación de Scorpius, pero ella estaba feliz por estar en el santuario de su amor... Cuando los padres de Scorp salieron de visita, el les dijo que saldría a pasear al pueblo, ellos aceptaron, así por la tarde, Rosie no tuvo que permanecer escondida y fue a pasear por el pueblo con el chico de sus sueños.

Pero ella no tenía temor de nada, porque le tomaba las manos y lo abrazaba mientras caminaban por las calles del pequeño pueblo mágico, que en realidad era muy pequeño, pero eso a ella no le importaba, siempre y cuando fuera del brazo de él... así que podía darle mil vueltas a la pequeña plazuela, pero era con él... Comieron juntos, se sentaron un buen rato en la heladería, posteriormente, tuvo que buscar al familiar lejano que tenía en el siguiente pueblo, para alojarse un par de días...

La prima Tweety aceptó que Rose se quedara en su casa, finalmente, ahora estaba sola, no había querido ir con sus padres a un viaje programado a América del Norte, así que un par de días con su compañía, no le caería mal, conoció a Scorpius y le pareció que su primita tenía muy buen gusto y que las peores locuras siempre se han echo en nombre del amor...

Claro, con lo que Rosie no contaba, era con que sería vista por un compañero de su grupo, Gerald Addison, quien obviamente, al ver a Rose del brazo de Scorp, le llenó el hígado de piedras ¿Como era posible que la preciosa e inteligente Rose Weasley estuviese con ese tipo cuyos padres eran parte de los traidores en la lucha de Harry Potter? ¡Y no contaba con que de último se hubiese redimido Draco Malfoy! Scorpius era de su misma estirpe... y ahora estaba con ella, con la que todos añoraban estar, con Rosie...

¿Lo sabría su hermano, su padre, sus primos? Seguro que no... ¡Maldito Scorpius! ¡Quien sabe de que artilugios se basaría para conquistar a una niña como ella! Tampoco lo pensó, ni lo dudó, después de espiarlos y escuchar su conversación a escondidas en la nevería, esa misma tarde, consiguió polvos flu para viajar de imprevisto a la casa de los Potter, seguramente estarían con sus primos los Weasley...

Gerald llegó esa noche, a casa de los Potter, sin importar el castigo que a él le impusieran sus padres, finalmente, ya casi era mayor de edad y tenía derecho a... quedar bien con esa familia... No era tan amigo de ellos, pero deseaba ser su incondicional, por lo que se alegró de encontrar a James, Albus, Hugo y Fred... obviando a Lily quien estaba en esos momentos ocupada y no lo había visto.

-¿Gerald? - Preguntó Albus al ver al chico en la puerta de su casa

-Hola Potter... necesito hablar contigo, es urgente...

-Es muy tarde...

-Lo sé, pero es urgente, créeme ¿Esta Hugo? A él también le incumbe

-Pasa...

-Oye, esto es delicado... no creo que tus padres o los de Hugo deban saberlo por ahora

-¿Tan grave es?

-Si - respondió con solemnidad

Albus lo pasó al estudio de su padre, hablando a su hermano y sus primos... Lily al bajar, se dio cuenta pero cuando quiso entrar la puerta estaba firmemente sellada... claro, eso no le impidió, que consiguiera el modo de escuchar aunque no fuese invitada y es que ¿Para que se habían metido todos los chicos en el estudio? ¿Acaso confabularían algunas bromas? Pero quería saber sin duda...

-Habla ya ¿Que es eso tan grave que quieres platicar con nosotros? - Le urgió Albus

-¿Donde está Rose?

-Mi hermana está haciendo un trabajo con una amiga ¿Por?

-¿Puedo saber con que amiga?

-Con Mercy Forrest... ¿Que es todo esto Gerald? No estamos para juegos...

Gerald miró a los cuatro, imponían mucho, Albus y James eran altos, delgados, pero muy buenos en magia, Hugo era robusto, aunque buen mozo, una rara combinación entre sus tíos Bill y Charlie, Fred, el mas alto, moreno, y con facciones de su padre... Pero no se detuvo, ni tuvo miedo de la reacción...

-Eso es mentira, no está con Mercy Forrest...

-Cuida tu lengua Gerald... estás hablando de mi hermana - Dijo Hugo brincando al momento

-Para empezar, se que Mercy está fuera del país... y ella vive en Oxford... Además, yo acabo de ver a Rose en Old Climb, hace unas horas - Dijo Gerald tragando saliva - en compañía de Scorpius Malfoy...

-Imposible...

-Mientes...

-Debiste confundirla

-Eso es una calumnia

_-¡Demonios, ya sabía que algo así pasaría!_- Pensó Lily en ese momento, escuchando a escondidas

-Lo juro por mi madre, que es lo más sagrado... Rose está en Old Climb, con Scorpius Malfoy... creo que son novios...

-NO

-Mentiras...

-Se besaban y se abrazaban - Dijo Gerald - y claro que los espié, porque me dio curiosidad, me llamó la atención que una chica como Rose, estuviese con alguien como él... es nefasto ¿No? Yo pienso que la tiene embrujada... ¡seguro le dio algún filtro amoroso!

-_Desgraciado_- Pensaba Lily

-No puedo creer que mi hermana esté haciendo esto...

-¡Te digo, Hugo, que debe estar embrujada por Scorpius! Los espié mientras tomaban un helado y...

-¿Y?

-Ella habló algo sobre que se quedaría con una prima y que se verían al día siguiente... a las tres, bajo los cipreses, que convergen en el camino del pueblo y la casa de Malfoy... creo que esta en zona boscosa... ¡Tengo miedo! ¡No se que cosas horribles le pueda hacer Scorpius a Rose! ¡A lo mejor como está embrujada, intenta hacerle algo más! ¿Y si abusa de ella?

-¡LO MATO! - Gritó Hugo

-No serías el único - apoyó James rabiando - Los Malfoy no aprenden...

-¡Lily, querida, ven! - de pronto Ginny vio a su hija escuchando tras la puerta y la tomo suavemente por los hombros - deja a tus hermanos y primos hablar privadamente, ayudame con la cocina...

-¡Pero mamá!

-¿Hay algún problema?

Lo pensó un segundo

-No - finalmente, tendría tiempo de poner sobre aviso a Rose...

Pero desconocía los planes que fraguaban sus primos y su hermano en ese momento

-Asi que mañana a las tres ¿Eh?

-¿Con quien se irá a quedar Rose en el pueblo?

-Seguro con los parientes lejanos que tenemos... los Lessgram... ¡Pero esta no se la pasaremos a Scorpius! si embrujó a mi hermanita, juro por Dios que no se la acaba...

-Mañana a esas horas... Ella no llegará a verse con ese idiota... nosotros seremos los que le daremos una lección... y lo llevaremos al ministerio de magia acusado por hechizar a Rose con esos filtros de amor...El ministro no le perdonará que lo haya echo con una Weasley...

-¿Y si en realidad Rose estuviera enamorada de...?

-NO - gritaron a Albus - ¡No Albus! Nuestra Rosie debe estar horriblemente embrujada para mentir de ese modo, es nuestro deber, salvarla de las garras de ese nefasto ¿Acaso quieres que ella esté en boca de todos? ¡Claro que no! ¡Scorpius debe pagar! y lo hará, muy caro, por andar queriéndose burlar de los Weasley, de los Potter, de una niña inocente como Rose...

Gerald sonrió, por lo menos, el veneno estaba esparcido... Pero claro, que él también tenía otros planes, de algún modo, tenía que quedar más bien con esos chicos... Sin importar las consecuencias, sabía que cuando le quitaran ese hechizo malsano, seguro Rose le correspondería como se debe por haberla salvado.

A esas horas, Scorpius hablaba por medio de las llamas de su chimenea con Chris, había tenido que escuchar un montón de bromas y chistes de su mejor amigo en torno a su romance prohibido... finalmente quedaron en que lo vería a la misma hora que Rose, para que le entregara su mitad de trabajo y posteriormente, se largaría para dejarlos solos...

Cuando se quedó en silencio, tomó las cosas de modo positivo, si Rose estaba dispuesta a todo por él, pues entonces él, estaría decidido a todo por ella y al iniciar el año nuevo, le dirían al colegio que andaban, al menos mientras duraba el colegio, pues al final de todo, seguramente, se sabría cual era su destino...

O quizás era necesario preguntarle a Firenze, sobre lo que decían las estrellas al respecto. Y soñando con los besos de Rose, cerró los ojos, durmiendo profundamente... en tanto que ella, no podía hacerlo, por no dejar de pensar en él...


	13. Morir por ti

_**Cáp. 13: \"Morir por ti\"**_

Chris llegó muy temprano, verificó su reloj de bolsillo y suspiró ¡Tendría que esperar a que su amigo llegara para darle el trabajo! Sonrió al recordar su romance con Rose y lo envidió... miró a su alrededor y de pronto se le antojó subir a uno de los frondosos árboles... lo hizo, una vez recostado en un tronco grueso, el aire fresco, la brisa, lo hizo cerrar los ojos, dormitarse... dormirse...

No escuchó ruidos, no escuchó nada... ni las pisadas de zapatos que se arremolinaban cerca de ahí... el simplemente, soñaba con el rostro más hermoso del mundo, sintiéndose como un sátiro, como un pecador, pero se perdió en ese mundo de ensueños, de color de rosa pálido, de rostro amable y taciturno... aquel que era su mundo perfecto.

Rose en ese momento, estaba siendo retenida por Tweety, su prima quería que le contase todos los detalles o no la dejaría ir, pese a la prisa que tenía por llegar... maldijo, pero se contuvo ¡Su prima era buena persona!

Y le había dado alojamiento, la noche había sido agradable y se había divertido con ella, pese a extrañar horrores a su novio... luego, toda la mañana añorándolo, metida en la casa pensando en él... bueno, unos minutos más, hablando con su prima no le quitarían nada...

Por la misma situación estaba Scorpius, sentando a la mesa, escuchando la conversación entre sus padres, pidiendo su opinión, almorzando tranquilamente, temprano claro, por las salidas que tenían programadas, Scorp había alegado que tenía mucho trabajo, que se vería con Chris para revisar juntos su trabajo, así que no podría ir con ellos...

-¿No se te hace que trabajan mucho? - Preguntaba Astoria - Querido, se que te gusta la escuela pero...

-Es importante madre - mintió - Necesito sacar puntos extras - Y en cierto modo no mentía, Chris y él estaban en un proyecto y era lo que éste le entregaría, lo habían adelantado simplemente, porque el trabajo era para febrero ¡Pero cualquier día era buen pretexto para salir! decía los dos, así que Chris se escapaba de su casa un buen rato y Scorp también, con la diferencia que el segundo, ya tenía novia...

-Déjalo Astoria, si Scorpius quiere dedicarse a trabajar en vez de divertirse, es su problema...

-Tiene 17 años Draco, es un niño que debe tener esparcimiento y diversión...

-No te preocupes madre, estoy bien...

Scorpius suspiró ¡Si supiera su madre que mentía para poder estar toda la tarde con su nueva novia! A la que un día antes había tenido en su habitación, suponía entonces que Astoria ya no lo consideraría tan niño y que lo habrían encerrado a piedra y lodo todas las vacaciones de Navidad... En fin, miró su reloj, ya casi era la hora ¿Que pensaría Rosie cuando el llegara muy tarde y ella estuviese esperando hasta de mucho antes?

Comió rápido, como pudo, mientras esperaba el momento preciso para desafanarse de sus padres y poder irse al pueblo. Prácticamente salió corriendo de su mansión, en el mismo momento, Rose también salía como podía de la casa de su prima, pensando que Scorpius no estaría tan contento de esperar mucho tiempo...

Chris escuchó ruidos... voces... abrió los ojos de mala gana y se fijó en su reloj, era casi la hora... ¿A poco ya estaba por ahí Scorpius o Rose? se incorporó en el tronco y se fijo hacia abajo, se extrañó de ver a chicos, como de su edad, que se apostaban a los alrededores, con varitas mágicas en alto, dispuestos a atacar, escondidos entre los arbustos y tras los troncos... Aquello no le dio buena espina, tuvo una desagradable sensación en el pecho...

Sobre todo cuando reconoció a uno de ellos... Albus Potter... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo sabían, los habían descubierto y seguro atacarían a Scorpius! Pues bien, el los ayudaría... el ayudaría a su amigo y a Rose, sacando su varita para defenderlos... Pero no contaba con dos cosas... que tampoco sabía Albus, la primera, era que Gerald y algunos amigos, habían ido al mismo sitio, con las intensiones de ayudar a Albus y sus primos, con tal de quedar bien con él...

Y la segunda, que ni Rose, ni Scorpius llegaba en ese momento a la intersección citada...

-¡Ahí viene Scorpius! - Escuchó Chris que chillaron

El alzó la vista, pues desde arriba veía perfecto los dos caminos... el corazón se detuvo... no era Rose, no era Scorpius, era una figura no muy menuda enfundada en una capucha, el conocía esa capucha... ¡era Lily Potter! y sus primos estaban preparando su ataque... Su corazón se llenó de pánico y no pudo ni gritar...

Justo cuando Lily puso un pie en la intersección, vio como en cámara lenta, como Chris brincaba del árbol al suelo, hacia ella, al tiempo que de los alrededores, salían los más de diez chicos, entre primos, Gerald y metiches convenencieros, enviando múltiples hechizos hacia Lily, Chris la empujó con fuerza hacia el suelo, recibiendo el doble de los hechizos, porque al menos la mitad aventó dos, sin esperar... Chris fue aventado a un costado, golpeándose con los troncos y el suelo...

Lily abrió los ojos total y absolutamente incrédula... De repente se hizo un silencio incriminatorio... Lentamente Lily se puso en pie y miró temblando a su alrededor, mirando primero a sus hermanos... Albus y James más pálidos... Hugo y Fred... y los otros... Se volvió a ver a Chris... y cuando se acercó, llena de miedo, supo que sus peores temores estaban cumplidos...

-¡No respira! - Gritó al ver que, efectivamente... Chris ya no respiraba, hermosamente pálido, sin vida... y cayó de rodillas frente a él, cubriendo sus labios y dejando que sus bellos ojos verdes se llenaran de lágrimas...

James, siendo el mayor, soltó su varita y se quiso morir también... ¿Que demonios habían echo? Albus alzó la vista consternado, al ver llegar a Scorpius... quien los vio a ellos, de pie, flanqueando el paso, su corazón golpeteó con fuerza y temor ¿Rose? Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente y avanzó con lentitud... para descubrir a Chris, sin aliento, en el suelo, con Lily arrodillada a un costado de su cuerpo...

-¿Que hicieron? - Gimió Scorpius

Rose llegaba a espaldas de su hermano y se había escondido al ver que él estaba ahí con sus primos... pero escuchó la voz demandante de Scorpius y supo que algo malo había pasado... algo muy malo como para escuchar los sollozos de su prima Lily, es más ¿Que hacían ellos ahí? ¿Como supieron?

**-¡LO MATARON!** - Gritó Lily con fuerza - **¿COMO PUDIERON, MALDITOS COBARDES?**

Scorpius pensó que eso era un mal sueño... Chris no podía estar muerto...

El caso era que... el chico estaba ahí... frío y sin aliento...


	14. Extrañas coincidencias

_**Cáp. 14: \"Extrañas coincidencias\"**_

**POV Chris…**

_"God is dead. When someone fills your heart instead, your soul's on fire, all your needs, how can they call it blasphemy. Love is nature. So you're praying for salvation, for the hearts to understand"_

**E**scuchaba a lo lejos algo… una voz… pero yo no veía nada… ¿En donde estaba? Veía a mí alrededor una extraña bruma… al principio, había sentido un inmenso dolor, sentir como penetraban en mí todos esos hechizos… Escuchar como tronaban mis huesos como si fuesen de papel…

Buscaba a Lily a mi alrededor, pero no la veía… ¿La había salvado de esto? Creo que si… creo que… he muerto… ¡He muerto y no volveré a verla! Eso me pone muy triste… Mi alma está sangrando…

Sentí como la bruma se esparció a mi alrededor, no veía nada, a nadie, ni otra alma como la mia, entré a un jardín enorme, colorido, lleno de flores de todo tipo… sonreí, yo era alérgico al polen… así que estando vivo, un campo de flores, significaba mi muerte… como mi Lily… mi hermosa flor…

_"That is you, my new religion is you. They say this love is blasphemy, it is blasphemy, it is blasphemy, but my new religion is you"_

Por un momento, me angustié terriblemente ¿En serio estaba muerto? No estaba alucinando, estaba en un lugar que no conocía, en donde no sabía si estaba muerto porque no había ángeles que me recibieran y me dieran la bienvenida… Aquel jardín inmenso estaba solitario…

¡Basta! Pensé ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡No quiero morir sin verla una vez más! Y luego sonreí con amargura… ¡Ja! Si para Lily Potter no existo ¿Por qué no consolarme con este paraíso? Solo mis padres me llorarían eternamente, pero ninguno más…

¿Y ahora que? ¿Me quedaría eternamente aquí? ¿No me aburriría? ¿No vería a otras personas más? Bueno, a otras almas… ¿Podría por lo menos seguir contemplando a Lily en la tierra? ¿Podría gritarle desde este cielo cuanto la quería? Cuanto me gustaba… Pero la hija de Harry Potter era tan lejana…

_"Faith is crime when all you love is one the line your script's bleeding  
Incomplete and blamed for immorality. Love is nature. So you're braking with tradition. In this godforsaken land"_

Quizás… Quizás sería mejor que me consolara y que me hiciera a la idea de que esto sería eternamente, al menos no sentiría dolor… pero… ¿Pero entonces porque siento una terrible angustia en el pecho? ¿A que se debe que estoy desesperado? Quiero abrir los ojos de mi alma…

No quiero estar aquí ¡No me lo merezco!

-¿No mereces el cielo, Sanderson?

Escuché esa voz y me volví a todos lados, buscando el origen de la voz…

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Por qué todo mundo quiere saber quién soy?

-¿Estoy muerto?

-¿Quieres estarlo?

-No…

_"That is you, my new religion is you they say this love is blasphemy it is blasphemy, it is blasphemy, but my new religion is you that is you"_

-¿Por qué todos reniegan del cielo y solo quieren una vida mortal llena de dolor?

-Somos masoquistas…

-¿Aunque ella nunca te ame?

-De todos modos no existo para ella…

-Chris… esto no depende de nadie… si vuelves o no…

-¡Ah! - sentí de pronto algo… algo extraño y todo desapareció a mi alrededor ¿Qué estaba pasándome? ¡Ahora estaba en la nada! Y esa extraña mujer había desaparecido…

_"Blasphemy, god is dead, blasphemy"_

**En la Tierra…**

Lily sacudió su cabeza ¡Ese chico no había podido morir, no! Pensó en todo, hasta en su hermano siendo llevado a Azkaban por asesino, se inclinó hacia Chris, el chico estaba helado, en verdad no respiraba, comenzó con RCP, uno, dos, tres... respiración boca a boca, los masajes constantes a su corazón, mientras que los demás hombres, permanecían impávidos...

Gerald y sus amigos habían escapado en ese momento, quedando solo los Potter-Weasley... Hasta Scorpius estaba en shock... mirando como Lily hacía lo que podía para hacer que Chris reaccionara, volviera de la muerte, una-dos-tres... respiración... rezos, llanto mezclado en sus primeros auxilios... Con el dolor, con el pensamiento, Chris era muy alto y fuerte... imaginaba que si a ella le hubiese tocado esa mezcla de hechizos, sin duda la hubiesen despedazado...

-Despierta Chris... despierta...

Chris escuchó una voz lejana… y sintió que algo lo jalaba de nuevo… volvía a desaparecer… volvía como a caer, veía entre sombras aquella figura femenina que le había hablado pero… ya ni siquiera recordaba su rostro…

_"That is you, my new religion is you they say this love is blasphemy it is blasphemy, it is blasphemy, but my new religion is you that is you"_

Unos minutos más, y Lily se sobresaltó cuando lo escuchó toser... ella ladeó su rostro y mucha saliva escurrió de sus labios, pero no despertó, al menos notó que sus amoratados labios tomaban color, que la respiración iniciaba y escuchó pegando su oreja en el pecho que los latidos comenzaban de nuevo... La chica se volvió y miró a Scorpius, aún en shock

-Ayúdame - musitó en un susurro casi imperceptible

Scorp reaccionó y envió una señal al cielo, de ayuda, mientras que se acercó y movieron con cuidado a Chris, notando que un brazo, una pierna se deformaba horriblemente, así mismo, le abrió la camisa y notó que una costilla se había roto, lo deducía por un moretón en esa área... rezaba porque los pulmones no se hubieran colapsado...

Rose pasó de entre sus primos y hermanos, que aún estaban quietos, incrédulos, fue hacia Lily y Scorpius... En ese momento odió a sus primos, a su hermano, aquello sin duda, era para Scorpius...

Aquello fue un ir y venir... llegó la autoridad del pueblo, de inmediato se llevaron a Chris al hospital, las varitas de James, Albus, Fred y Hugo fueron decomisadas junto con la de Lily, Scorpius, Rose y hasta la de Chris, para determinar quienes habían enviado hechizos y cuales... Obvio que con pesar devolvieron la de las chicas y Scorpius... Lo peor era avisar a los Potter y los Weasley en el lío en que se habían metido sus hijos...

Sobre todo porque no se sabía si Chris viviría... y si vivía... si no tendría secuelas...

Unas horas más tarde, Harry estaba que no se creía lo que sus hijos habían echo... Ahora estaban metidos en un lío bien grueso, pero los cuatro estaban cabizbajos... esperando la sentencia, pues los sanadores le habían dicho que Chris no pasaba de esa noche y que solo estaban necesitados de un milagro para que despertara... Lily había insistido en quedarse dentro con Chris, el chico estaba muy pálido, en la cama, ella a su lado, contemplándolo.

-Si Chris supiera que estás a su lado... sería el chico más feliz del mundo

-¿Que? - parpadeó Lily volviéndose a ver a Scorpius

-Chris ha estado enamorado de ti desde que te vio por primera vez - Murmuró Scorpius acercándose con lentitud - Y es el único, mejor y sincero amigo que he tenido... y estoy a punto de perderlo...

Se mordió los labios, buscando no llorar, pero era inútil, ya una lágrima descendía por su mejilla y el se la limpió rabioso... Lily asimiló sus palabras y su corazón golpeteó con frenesí... Si, era tan obvio ¿Que muchacho en su sano juicio salta para protegerla en contra de múltiples hechizos? ¿Que clase de corazón valiente se atreve a tanto? Solo uno enamorado...

Y Chris casi muere por ella... o estaba muriendo por ella...

-No se va a morir - Murmuró Lily volviéndose a Chris

-No dan muchas esperanzas...

-No...Se va a morir...

-En este momento... Chris me diría que... de haber sabido que solo así te tendría cerca, hace mucho que se hubiera puesto en peligro de muerte...

-No lo digas ni de broma

-No es broma, es cierto...

-Pues Chris va a despertar... y me va a decir a mí, lo que tú me estás diciendo...

-Si Chris despertara - sugirió Scorpius desesperanzado - Sería mejor que no le preguntes nada... ¿Para que preguntarle algo de lo que no tendrá la más mínima esperanza?

Lily le lanzó una mirada furtiva... parpadeando

-Tiene 17 igual que yo… somos mayores de edad, en un año estaríamos fuera del colegio… ¿O que? ¿Acaso esperarías dos años por el? El si… lo conozco…

Pero no le respondió y se volvió hacia el, su hermosa palidez, tomó un pañuelo, lo mojo y lo poso en sus labios, para hidratarlos... Scorpius salió al escuchar las voces de sus padres, finalmente el también tendría que declarar, Harry y Ginny entraron a la habitación en donde estaba su hija con el moribundo.

-Lily, hija, tenemos que irnos al ministerio de magia, tus hermanos tienen que...

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte - dijo Lily sin voltear

-Lily, es una orden, tenemos que acompañar a tus hermanos y...

-¡Y el! - señaló a Chris con fiereza y casi gritando - ¡EL ESTA MURIENDO POR MI! ¡PORQUE LOS IDIOTAS DE MIS HERMANOS Y PRIMOS SE EQUIVOCARON Y EN VEZ DE MATAR A SCORPIUS, ME LES ATRAVESE Y SI NO ES POR CHRIS, YO ESTARIA DESPEDAZADA!

-Lily...

-NO ME VOY, NO ME VOY HASTA QUE EL DESPIERTE...

-Hija, tus hermanos no querían hacer este daño, ellos solo...

-¡Si, los estúpidos se dejaron llevar por un chisme sin fundamentos! Lo siento padre, pero solo arrastrándome me sacarás de aquí y aunque así lo hagas, te juro que no sabes aún de lo que soy capaz...

Harry vio la fiereza y su misma determinación en los ojos de su hija, ella no se iría tranquila, dejando así al pobre chico, muriendo por culpa de... sus hermanos... No tuvo más remedio que ceder...

-Está bien Lil, nosotros nos vamos al ministerio, puedes quedarte... pero si quieres regresar o necesitas algo, nos avisas de inmediato...

-Si papá...

-Y con respecto a tus hermanos...

-No quiero saber de ellos - dijo cortante - no ahora...

-Pero no digas que querían matar a Scorpius Malfoy, eso tampoco es cierto...

-¿Y que te ataquen como diez que significa?

Harry miró desolado a Ginny, quien negó con la cabeza, es que era un lío demasiado gordo, sobre todo, porque los padres de Chris estaban en América de comisión, que estaban teniendo problemas para avisarles que su hijo estaba muy grave...


	15. Lily

_**Cáp. 15: "Lily"**_

Lily no se separó de Chris, pese a que escuchaba los chismes que corrían en los pasillos del hospital… que si no se había si Scorpius y Rose tenían un romance pues no habían sido encontrados juntos, que si la prima Tweety había dicho que ella había mandado a llamar a Rosie…

No quería ni imaginarse el conflicto que abría entre las familias… lo que iba a suscitarse por culpa de ese problema… pero eso no le preocupaba tanto, ya habría tiempo para restregarles a sus hermanos lo que casi le hacían…

Sus pensamientos en ese momento, solo estaban en torno de Chris y de su hazaña, de su valentía… de los sentimientos que Scorpius le había dicho, que tenía por ella, y que jamás se habría imaginado…

De pronto no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas y es que… jamás se hubiese imaginado lo que un chico fuera capaz de hacer por ella, en serio, debía quererla mucho para arriesgar su vida…

_"Tienes ojos de haber llorado, quién supiera por qué, Lily. No me apagues la luz, no te dé vergüenza, no te escondas en mí, Lily. Si me miras estoy seguro, que algo tengo que ver, Lily. Estas noches que tú andas tras el sueño, es que piensas en mí, Lily"_

¿Y ahora que le tocaba a ella? ¿En serio Chris se guardaría su amor y no se lo diría? Al menos eso le había comentado Scorpius… ¿Podría Chris guardarse de nuevo su amor? Ella no podrías soportarlo… sobre todo por saberlo, porque ya no era lo mismo, Scorp se lo había dicho pensando en que a lo mejor no pasaba la noche

Pero ella tenía fe en que sí…

Siguió mojando sus labios con su pañuelo, hasta dejarlos bien hidratados… solo se separaba de él, cuando algún sanador o enfermera se acercaban a transfundirle alguna pócima o pasar su varita con magia curativa

Pero las horas parecían pasar lentamente y él, seguía inmóvil, solo respirando, sin abrir los ojos, sumido en su sueño profundo, en donde todos luchaban por sacarlo, pero más que nada, por evitar que los Potter tuvieran el serio problema que ahora caía sobre ellos…

No les harían nada hasta no saber lo que pasaría con Chris, todo dependía si viviría o moriría… Así de cruel era la situación para los Potter… la presión de la prensa sería catastrófica si aquello terminaba mal…

Ya era de madrugada…

Lily masajeó su cuello, suspiró y se volvió a sentar junto de Chris, para arreglarle el cabello, para limpiarle el rostro sudoroso, para hidratarle esos labios… ella acarició los labios del muchacho… y sintió curiosidad… porque… por más increíble que pareciera… jamás la habían besado…

Si, era asediada, si, muchos querían con ella, salía con algunos chicos pero… ninguno había llegado jamás a robarle siquiera un beso… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué absurdo romance era ese?

Ahora miraba con curiosidad los bellos labios de Chris, hidratados… luciendo maravillosos… luciendo rosados y generosos… quizás… solo quizás…

_"Si tú supieras que yo sufro de lo mismo que a donde mire siempre miro para ti, es evidente que tú, no sé lo que me has dado es así, te quiero porque sí, es tan vulgar decirlo, pero estoy enamorado de ti, Lily"_

Miró a su alrededor… nadie que la viera… nadie que le llamara la atención, nadie que le dijese que era ridículo lo que pensaba hacer, lo que en ese momento, deseaba hacer…

La tentación era mucha…

Demasiada…

Hidrató una vez más los labios de Chris…

Y se inclinó hacia él… su corazón temblaba y palpitaba frenéticamente ¿Lo haría? ¿Ella sería capaz? Pero tenía que hacerlo, porque sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo por primera vez, algo lo impulsaba…

Pegó sus labios con los de Chris… de modo inexperto, pues lo había visto hacer muchas veces, con sus padres, sus hermanos, hasta con Rose, pero nunca lo había sentido en carne propia… trató de acomodarse, de buscarle modo, pero sentía como algo dentro, se expandía tan rápidamente, era como si recorriera su torrente sanguíneo en un segundo.

Ella beso con cuidado, con ternura los labios de Chris, procurando saborear cada centímetro de ellos, aquello le estaba gustando… pero claro que no imaginó que en ese momento…

Chris abrió los ojos…

_"Ahora puedes estar segura, que tu historia de amor, Lily. Tiene mucho que ver conmigo ya lo sabes, tú tan lejos yo aquí, Lily"_

Hubo un lapso de claridad en él… vio a Lily besarlo inexpertamente… quizás su mente embotada pensaba que estaba en el cielo… en un momento, solo en un momento, el paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…

Eso sobresaltó a Lily, quien se vio sorprendida por Chris, el muchacho le paso las manos alrededor de su cuello y presionó más sus labios con los de ella, dándole un verdadero beso, la señorita Potter, solo se dejó llevar por lo que le dictaba su corazón…

Chris la estaba besando… le acariciaba su cabello, su rostro, la hacía vibrar, ella sentía todo el amor que el chico podía tenerle, sabía que él podía ser el amor de su vida… que quizás por eso no había besado a nadie, porque lo estaba esperando, lo tenía tan cerca y no se había dado cuenta…

El beso de amor, fue más allá de los sentidos de Lily, ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza y sentía los labios de Chris transmitiéndole tantas sensaciones, sentía levemente el roce de su lengua, no le pareció asqueroso, porque él era un caballero, un hombre que la quería…

Pero de pronto, los brazos de Chris volvieron a soltarla sin fuerza y sus labios ya no respondieron más… Lily que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y pegada a sus labios, cuando notó que ya no había respuesta por parte de Chris…

-¿Chris?

Levantó el rostro y el chico permanecía como si nada hubiese pasado… con su respiración parsimoniosa, con el latido de su corazón normal, era como si, jamás hubiera despertado para besarla…

-¿Chris? - Gimió Lily frotando su rostro, pero el chico seguía dormido - ¿Qué está pasando?

Pero el resto de la noche, el muchacho no volvió a abrir los ojos… y amanecía, ella tendría que irse de todos modos, porque no la dejarían los sanadores, quedarse un día más, sobre todo si regresaban los padres del chico…

Porque entonces ya no le correspondería quedarse a su lado, porque la madre de Chris sería ahora la encargada…

_"Si tú supieras, que yo sufro de lo mismo que adonde mire siempre miro para ti, es evidente que tú no sé lo que me has dado, es así te quiero porque sí, es tan vulgar decirlo pero estoy enamorado de ti, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily"_

Pero estaba tan consternada… ¡Quería que Chris abriera los ojos! Quería escucharlo hablar y decirle todo, quería que le dijera que no pondría ninguna denuncia a sus hermanos aunque fueran unos idiotas…

Pero sobre todo… que le dijera: _"Te amo Lily, siempre te he amado y daría de nuevo mi vida por ti"_… pero eso no pasaba, la aurora estaba ya presente, pero los hermosos ojos del muchacho, no se abrían…

* * *

Awwwwwwww! Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos! Qué bah! Creo que este es mi capítulo favorito!

Me encanta como Sax describe este primer beso. ¡Esperemos que no sea el último!


	16. Despertar a la realidad

_**Cáp. 16: "Despertar a la realidad"**_

**L**a culpa carcomía a Rose… si no hubiera sido por ella… nada de eso hubiera pasado, estaba ahí, en el Ministerio de Magia mientras interrogaban a todos, a ella la había salvado su prima… pues había salido en su defensa urdiendo una gran mentira…

Sobre todo porque Rose había dicho una para salir de su casa, ahora Twetty la protegía diciendo otra, para que saliera bien librada de aquella tragedia. Scorpius no había dicho gran cosa en su defensa, solo que iba a ver a Chris para que le diera un trabajo de escuela.

Lily no había podido atestiguar, mucho menos Chris, aquel ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, por un lado, los padres de Scorpius consternados, sobre todo al saber que el ataque iba originalmente hacia su hijo… Harry y Ron, que no entendían como es que sus hijos se habían unido para tal monstruosidad…

Hermione y Ginny, no creían una sola palabra sobre que Rose y Scorp se iban a encontrar en aquel lugar, porque no había prueba de ello, finalmente, ninguno de los cuatro muchachos, había delatado a Gerald… ¿Valía la pena? No… porque una persona había sido dañada…

Claro, debido a que eran los hijos de los héroes del mundo mágico, solo fueron sancionados, a expensas de lo que pasara con Chris y sus padres que ya venían en camino…

De regreso a casa… fue lo más horrible para todos, Harry no quiso escuchar más de sus hijos y los mandó a su habitación, mientras el pensaba en lo sucedido, no era fácil lo que tenía enfrente…. Si Chris moría… ¿Qué actitud tendría el con sus hijos? Esa noche, lo que restaba, le fue imposible dormir… las fiestas decembrinas eran un caos total.

**POV Rose (¿Arrepentida?)**

Esto no puede ser… ¿Cómo es posible? Aquí, en la soledad de mi habitación, salvada de un castigo gracias a Twetty que me salvo diciendo que como la amiga con la que haría la tarea se había ido, pues ella me había llevado a su casa antes de regresarme…

Pero… no se que pensar de mi hermano… ¡Me gritó delante de todos que yo era una hipócrita chismosa y que estaba de novia con Scorpius! Y si no lo acepté fue porque él permaneció callado, junto a sus padres…

Sus padres… Ja… todo el tiempo parecieron ignorarnos, no se si por desdén o por las reservas que mantienen con los Potter y los Weasley… Yo… yo quería estar junto con el, decirle que no era su culpa, que no es que mi hermano y mi primo fueran unos idiotas pero…

Pero no pude decirle nada… ¿Y ahora que? Seguro que Scorpius ya no querrá seguir conmigo, porque lo metí en muchos problemas… porque con esto, demostré mi grado de inmadurez…

¡Y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas fluyan de este modo! Me siento tan imbécil… su mejor amigo se debate entre la vida y la muerte… Y no se de que modo actuar, me siento tan indefensa, tan tonta, tan… que no se que hacer con Hugo, porque mi padre está furioso… furioso con él. El cree en su princesa, en mí, pero está tan molesto con mi hermano

¡Es cierto que el tonto se dejo llevar por el chisme! Que finalmente no era chisme, pero, debió hablar conmigo primero, así yo me prevenía, pero quiso actuar, quiso tomar ventaja y he aquí las consecuencias…

Tengo miedo hasta de enviarle un mensaje a Scorpius, tengo miedo que me rechace amablemente, como suele hacerlo, temo que me diga que todo ha terminado y que fue un error estar conmigo… En serio, escucharlo sería lo peor que me podría suceder

¡Y yo que lo quiero tanto!

**POV Scorpius**

Mi mejor amigo… se muere…

Y mi novia… me ha traído un montón de problemas… suerte que tuvo una coartada, y porque sus padres, que estaban tan molestos, no se pusieron a hilar las historias si no, se hubiesen encontrado con las irregularidades…

Mi padre no me ha dicho más, pero se que se las huele, sabe que aquellas casualidades no son porque si… pero como me ha visto tan afligido por Chris, no se ha atrevido a preguntarme… mamá ha sido más condescendiente, mamá me ha dado una infusión para que la tome y me relaje

Pero no puedo relajarme

Desde un principio supe que lo mío con Rose era solo un sueño que terminaría en pesadilla… y lo dicho… Yo se que ella me ama, que ha estado loca por mi desde el principio pero, me da miedo seguir adelante con esto…

Sin embargo, también soy un maldito cobarde… temo quedarme sin Rose, sin mi mejor amigo y sin nadie a quien le importe en este mundo ¿O estoy siendo muy dramático? Aun recuerdo las charlas de mi madre en confidencia en la cocina, cuando era muy pequeño…

Ella me decía que… pese a la mala fama de los Malfoy, se enamoró de aquel chico tratando de redimirse, aunque esa actitud altanera no se le quitaba, al menos procuró no ser como antes… sus padres se habían opuesto, porque pese a ser de sangre limpia, de la misma casa, no era sencillo…

Pero el amor triunfó y ella logró casarse con él y tener una familia, hacerlo un hombre de bien… pero… no se como actuaría mi padre si yo le dijese que… que Rose y yo…

¡Pero es una locura! ¿Eso es lo que me impide amar como se debe a Rosie? ¿El hecho de que ella es hija de aquellos a quien mi padre hizo mucho daño? La hija de la que él llamaba "sangre sucia"… ¡cuantas veces no me lo dijeron en primer año! Cuantas veces hasta que aprendí a ignorarlos y decidí jamás fijarme en ellos…

Pero ella se fijó en mí…

¿Y yo ahora que hago? ¿Qué es que voy hacer?*******

Scorpius se recostó en la cama… sacó todas las notitas de amor, que siempre llevaba consigo, las que Rose le había enviado, se bebió la infusión, mientras las miraba una y otra vez… mientras leía expresas en él, todo el amor y el sentimiento de Rose…

Se quedó dormido profundamente, sin guardar las notas… un poco más tarde entró su padre, Draco se notaba muy pálido y demacrado, todo lo que había pasado, pensar que pudo haber sido su hijo quien estuviera en ese terrible sitio de Chris…

El solo hecho de perderlo lo llenaba de miedo, de terror, pues Scorp era su tesoro, su todo, su adoración… porque secretamente había querido romper la tradición de hijos únicos, pero ellos ya no pudieron tener otro hijo más ¡La naturaleza lo había deseado así!

Por eso, perderlo… perderlo era algo que no querrían nunca

Acarició el rubio cabello de su hijo, más oscuro que el suyo, acarició su rostro y le pareció que en verdad era un príncipe digno del apellido Malfoy, se irguió orgulloso de él… porque era producto de su amor con Astoria…

Frunció su frente cuando vio las cartitas y aunque sabía que no debía, las tomó y leyó las notas, claro, en ninguna firmaba Rose… odió invadir la intimidad de Scorpius, pero finalmente, la curiosidad lo invadió y terminó leyéndolas todas… le admiró el hecho de que tuviera enamorada secreta desde hacía años…

Dejó las notas en su sitio, le dio un beso en la frente después de arroparlo bien e iba de salida cuando se encontró a Astoria, que ya estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación, para lo mismo.

-Amor… ¿Qué haces despierto?

-No podía dormir…

-Lo se, es horrible… pensar que el ataque era para él…

-No culpo a esos chicos, se dejaron llevar por un chisme pero…

-¿Pero?

-Scorpius ha estado raro desde hacía días ¿No lo notaste? Como si ocultara algo, a veces creo que lo que declararon los chicos Potter-Weasley tiene mucho que ver con lo que siente nuestro hijo

-Sería terrible…

-Vamos a dormir, nuestro hijo se tomó la infusión y despertará tarde…

En San Mungo…

Lily se había ido a su casa, pues ya no le permitieron que se siguiera desvelando, y porque los padres de Chris, Monique y Charles habían llegado desde América, la madre se quedó al cuidado de su hijo, mientras que Charles era informado de todo y no creía que había sido atacado por los Potter-Weasley, que eran sus ídolos por haber destruido al señor tenebroso.

Porque aunque fuera por equivocación, tampoco era para que atacaran de ese modo cruento y espantoso… consideraba de cierto modo a Scorpius, aunque no simpatizaba con la familia Malfoy, pero no podría echarle la culpa de nada, ellos eran amigos desde el principio y sabía que Scorp era bien portado.

Monique era la más consternada…

Su idolatría por los héroes aquellos, se rompía en mil pedazos…

Igual que su hijo… y solo esperaban un milagro, que Chris abriera sus preciosos ojos y que pudiera decir su relato… porque de él dependía de lo que le pasara a los chicos que estaban involucrados.

El milagro pasó casi al amanecer… Chris abrió los ojos… lentamente

-¡Oh, mi vida! - Sonrió Monique con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Despertaste!

-¿Mamá? - Preguntó Chris confundido

-¿Cómo estás mi vida? ¿Estás mejor? ¿Puedes mover todo?

El muchacho movió sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas, aunque sentía dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, se volvió a su madre, que llamaba al sanador y entraba su padre, aliviado porque hubiese despertado…

-¿Qué hago aquí? - Inquirió Chris

-Hijo… te atacaron

-¿Por eso me duele todo el cuerpo?

-¿No te acuerdas? Los chicos te atacaron… pensando que eras Scorpius…

-No recuerdo nada - Masculló entre dientes - Solo sé que fui a buscar a Scorp para hacer lo de las tareas pendientes… luego nada…

-Pues según han dicho, que brincaste de un árbol para proteger a Lily Potter… ¿Puedes decirnos porque expusiste tu vida por ella?

-No te entiendo madre… ¿De donde brinqué? ¿De un árbol? ¿Para proteger a la chica Potter?

-¿Acaso ella te gusta?

-¿Gustarme ella? - Su mirada era extraña, rara - No que yo sepa… me duele mucho la cabeza madre… quiero descansar… ¡Y quiero hablar con Scorpius!

Los padres de Chris se miraron consternados…

Pero un par de horas mas tarde, Scorpius estaba ahí, apenas se había levantado, ni había desayunado, se había ido al hospital y al menos estuvo respirando tranquilo al saber que su amigo estaba fuera de peligro.

-¿Cómo estás Chris?

-Bien, creo, pero no me la creo…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me han dicho que yo me aventé a proteger a la Potter…

-Es cierto Chris, imagino que es porque te gusta mucho que…

-Pero a mi no me gusta esa niña ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Cómo?

-No se de donde sacas que ella me gusta… ¡Ay! La verdad es que la cabeza me duele mucho… el sanador dice que tengo algo así como amnesia traumática… pero yo recuerdo todo… menos eso de que salté para salvar a esa… ¡si ni me gusta!…


	17. Sin recuerdos tuyos

_**Cáp. 17: "Sin recuerdos tuyos"**_

**E**n la segunda reunión en el Ministerio de Magia, la tensión fue más evidente… Los padres de Chris ni siquiera miraban a los Potter, ni a los Weasley, puesto que estaban enfadados… Pero claro que las noticias eran beneficiosas para Harry y Ron, puesto que se había determinado que Chris tenía amnesia selectiva… y que no recordaba nada con respecto al ataque…

La sala en donde se presentaban los cargos estaba dividida en tres… a un costado, los Malfoy… Scorpius evitaba mirar a Rose, que estaba al otro lado, con su familia, con sus tíos, sus primos y en medio, leyendo los cargos, la familia de Chris…

Finalmente, se llegó a un acuerdo, aunque la familia de Chris que antes veneraba a los Potter, en ese momento, no quiso saber nada más, ni los saludaron, ni aceptaron sus disculpas, no levantaron más cargos, resultaba al final que los Malfoy no le habían causado nunca un problema.

Cuando terminó y comenzaron a salir, Scorpius se atrasó, debido a que Harry se quedó junto con sus hijos hablando con el ministerio… Rose en la puerta miró como el chico le hizo señas a Lily, ella supuso que era para que le pasara algún recado y se esperanzó…

Lily no se esperó, decidida y valiente fue hacia Scorpius ante la mirada expectante de sus hermanos, pero los ignoró, claro, sus padres también le miraron de reojo, pero no dijeron nada.

-Oye Lily, hay algo que tienes que saber…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Chris se puso malo de nuevo? Sus padres no quieren que ninguno de nosotros lo visite en el hospital

-El ya no te recuerda - Masculló el joven rubio - Inexplicablemente - suspiró - No recuerda que le gustas…

-¿Estás de broma?

-No… y te lo digo porque me preocupa lo que te comenté… te confesé sus sentimientos y ahora resulta que no recuerda nada… esto es horrible, lo lamento mucho Lily… así que has como que nunca te dije nada…

-No te lo creo…

-Si te arriesgas a que te mire como si estuvieses loca, puedes preguntárselo… yo mismo me sorprendí… pero bueno… no se ha perdido nada, finalmente el no te gustaba, pero quise decírtelo antes… Lo lamento, no debí decírtelo nunca.

-Está bien - dijo Lily y se quedó ahí, solita, dejando que Scorpius se reuniera con sus padres que ya lo esperaban

**POV Lily**

Si… lo perdí…

Es verdad… Chris no me gustaba nada, ni lo tenía contemplado en mi vida, porque es más grande que yo y va de salida del colegio… Pero ahora, ahora que me había demostrado cuanto me quería… dejarse atacar en mi lugar, casi morir…

¡Y ahora Scorpius me dice que el olvidó sus sentimientos por mí! ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Hasta nos habíamos besado… ¡Se había despertado, había respondido a mis besos!

¡NO! NO LO ACEPTO…

Bueno, cálmate Lily… tu no lo quieres ¿no es así? A ti no te gusta… solo es un chico… que tuvo un gesto maravilloso contigo, así que no hay ningún problema… solo lo olvidas y ya…

¡CLARO, COMO SI FUERA TAN FACIL! Si ya no hago otra cosa más que pensar en él y en lo sucedido, yo sí lo recuerdo perfectamente, cuando saltó del árbol, cuando sus ojos claros entrados en pánico me miraron y sus manos me empujaron… cuando caía al suelo y los hechizos cegadores se impactaron en su cuerpo…

¿Cómo pretenden que olvide que me quería? ¡Oh, Scorpius! ¿Tuviste que ser tan cruel para confesar algo que ya pasó a la historia? Reprimí mis sentimientos, me hice fuerte para no llorar delante de mis padres…

Carraspeé y me uní a ellos, pero confieso que cualquier otra cosa, hubiese hecho que yo maldijera a todos, miraba de reojo a mis hermanos arrepentidos… creo que en su vida lo volverían a hacer, pero seguía sin hablarles, pese a las múltiples perdones que me habían echo… ¡Casi me mataban! Casi mataban a su única hermana…

Sin saber que lentamente, me mataba el hecho de que mi salvador, se hubiese olvidado de lo que sentía por mí… notaba que Scorpius estaba preocupado, por eso me lo había dicho…

Finalmente, nuestras familias se reunieron en el caldero chorreante… me aparté de ellos con Rose, quien estaba también destrozada, supuse que daba por hecho que su relación con Scorp había terminado.

-Lily ¿Qué te dijo Scorpius? ¿Te dijo algo de mí?

-No…

-¿NO? - Gimió decepcionada

-Lo lamento Rose, el recado fue para mí…

-¿Para ti?

-Es algo que no sabes… que me lo dijo Scorpius… cuando Chris estaba muriendo

-¿Qué fue?

-Dijo que… Chris había estado enamorado de mí… que me quería mucho y que seguro por eso, había saltado para protegerme, por lo mucho que le gustaba, no permitiría que me lastimaran.

-¡Oh!

-Me paso algo raro con él… esa noche, mientras convalecía… yo lo besé y el… despertó ¡Te lo juro Rosie, que el despertó! Y me besó, correspondió mis besos, me miró a los ojos, me miró de un modo especial y luego, volvió a quedarse dormido…

-¡Lily!

-Fue real… no lo soñé ni lo deseé… Pero ahora, Scorpius dice que el no recuerda nada de mí, no recuerda que le gusto, que me quiere, perdió esa parte de su memoria ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Memoria selectiva…

-¡Pero que tino de perder la parte en la que pensaba en mí!

-Bueno… a ti no te gustaba Chris…

-Lo sé… y lo perdí… ¿No es muy cruel? Perder lo que nunca se ha tenido ni se podrá tener… A lo mejor… solo a lo mejor… yo… le hubiese dado una oportunidad a Chris, de andar con él... ser novios… ¡Pero ahora todo se fue al carajo!

-¡Lily!

-¡Es la verdad! No sabemos que va a pasar ahora… todo mundo habla pestes de mis hermanos, del tuyo, de los primos…

-Ese idiota de Gerald… ¡Ni siquiera lo acusaron!

-Pero ya no serán bien recibidos, malditos cobardes, ni la cara dieron…

-¿Y no te dijo nada de mí? - Me pregunto Rose… esperaba esa pregunta y lo negué.

Ella suspiró tristemente, pero era indudable, que el chico también estaba en las mismas… A lo mejor después de esto, Rosie terminaba con el corazón roto, porque aunque se había salvado de que sus padres supieran todas sus locuras, ahora estarían mas vigilados… ¿O no?

A lo mejor y era distinto y nos dejaban en paz, no nos celarían tanto por todos esos chicos que se acercaban a nosotras, pero claro, con esto, tendríamos la oportunidad de gritarles que nos dejaran en paz…

Regresamos a la mesa para tomar una bebida, hambre no teníamos mucha, así que mirábamos la mesa como si tuviéramos los ojos pegados a ella, nuestros padres no se atrevieron tampoco a preguntar que era lo que nos traíamos o lo que pensábamos…

El año nuevo se había echado a perder, no celebraríamos como todos los años, porque ese evento maldito, quedaría clavado para siempre en nuestras mentes… y al regresar al colegio… no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba… yo… el que Chris no me recordara nada…


	18. Abriendo el corazón

_**Cáp. 18: "Abriendo el corazón"**_

**E**l regreso a Hogwarts estuvo cargado de una hostilidad secundaria, si antes los sly estaban alejados del resto de las casas, ahora era mucho más, era como una ley del hielo… no habían palabras hostiles, pero tampoco se dignaban a hablarle siquiera por algo…

Claro, era porque Albus, Fred y Hugo, casi habían acabado a Chris pensando que era Scorpius, y no es que Scorp fuera amigo de todos los sly, pero eso no le daba pie a los otros a querer matarlo por un chisme… Aunque Gerald no la pasaba nada bien porque Albus lo quería alejado de él, de su hermana y su prima…

El incidente fue comentado en la primera cena que se dio en el colegio, aunque el director pidió cordura y que se perdonasen, los sly permanecieron indiferentes, a ellos les decían traidores mientras que en las filas de gryffindor había potenciales asesinos.

Para Chris la historia era confusa y trataba de dar sus ideas acerca de porque lo habían lastimado a él, en vez de Lily Potter, incluso se había vuelto bastante gracioso y todos le celebraban sus chistes… Hasta a Scorpius le caía un poco mal su nueva actitud ¿En serio el golpe le había afectado el cerebro?

**POV Scorpius**

Cuando Chris salió del hospital me alegró, porque regresaría al colegio, claro, aún tomaba como seis pociones diferentes durante el día, para evitar alguna recaída… Pero había sufrido un cambio, de ser en parte… tímido… ahora se mostraba demasiado ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Fácil?

No se me ocurre otra palabra… en verdad, pero antes de que perdiera la parte en la que estaba enamorado de Lily, el no podía fijarse en otras chicas, porque no había más perfección que ella… Ahora hablaba con todas, coqueteaba con todas, era el primer día de clases y ya había echo seis citas con diferentes chicas.

¡Hasta algunas querían salir conmigo!

Creo que les daba curiosidad, porque aunque Gerald había gritado que era porque yo estaba pretendiendo a Rose Weasley… y es que hasta el momento nadie nos había visto juntos…

Y creo que era tiempo de hacer algo…

-Rose, necesitamos hablar - le dije al salir de una clase, obvio que todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros

-Si - respondió con un brillo en su mirada que me hizo pensar que tenía ganas de llorar ¿Por qué sería?

-¿No tendrás problemas con tu hermano?

-No tiene porque… es un idiota, no le hablo y si se atreve a algo… se las verá conmigo…

-Te espero donde siempre… a la hora de siempre…

-Si…

Me alejé de ella notando como sus amigas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, pero conocía a Rose… no soltaría una palabra y a como estaban las cosas, seguro antepondría nuestra cita por lo que fuera.

Encontré a Chris en la sala común, hablando muy cerquita de Helen, muy acaramelado, eso me molestó mucho pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, subí a la habitación ignorándolo… claro, al poco rato subió, con una sonrisa idiota ¡Juro por Merlín que para ser el primer día no lo soportaba! De pronto se convertía en un… engreído… en un resucitado, un todo poderoso…

-¿Qué pasa amigo? - Me dijo al entrar - Te hablé y me ignoraste…

-Estabas ocupado y yo no iba a interrumpirte…

-Estás un poco raro Scorpius…

-¿Yo? Te recuerdo Chris, que tú eres el raro… aún me siento en parte culpable porque por mi culpa estás… así…

-¿Así como?

-Desmemoriado…

-¡Oh! Vamos… ¡Ahora soy el centro de atención de las chicas! ¿Y que si no recuerdo eso que me dices de la niñita Potter? Yo no quiero niñas… Ahora puedo tener a la slytherin que quiera…

Me cambié de ropa y antes de salir me plantó al frente

-Esos hechizos te afectaron hasta la actitud Chris… realmente… creo que perdí a mi mejor amigo… y bueno… de todos modos a Lily tampoco le gustabas, así que están a mano… tu sigue… con todas ellas, a lo mejor encuentres a una novia adecuada.

Chris hizo un gesto chocante y yo me salí muy afectado, es que no entendía si también había perdido la memoria sobre el carácter que tenía antes… o quizás yo sentía envidia porque de pronto, el era popular y todas querían consolarlo por el ataque sufrido…

Tuve una sensación de angustia en mi pecho… me sentí mas solo que nunca, pero mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse al acercarme a aquel lugar secreto en donde seguramente Rose ya me esperaba… y no me equivocaba… ella estaba ahí y me miró de modo triste y compungido…

Quizás sentí miedo de quedar en soledad… quizás ya la extrañaba… Quizás mi corazón había cedido a sus sentimientos y por fin había despertado en mí, el amor que nunca creí sentir… Pero tomé su rostro en mis manos y la besé…

Ella correspondió a mi beso y me abrazó…

¡Ah, si! Necesitaba ese abrazo… ese beso, esos labios… la necesitaba a ella en ese momento, los dos… por todo lo sucedido… Yo no pensaba romper nuestra reciente relación, porque comenzaba a quererla con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi ser, mi corazón y mis deseos.

Permanecimos así mucho rato, sin decirnos nada, creo que las palabras sobraban, nos sentamos en el pasto, nos abrazamos, estuvimos en silencio un largo rato, y nos seguimos besando por supuesto.

Hasta que se rompió el silencio…

-¿Seguimos tu y yo? - Me preguntó Rose

-Yo creo que si…

-Pensé que después de esto, a lo mejor me terminarías…

-No lo niego… si pasó por mi cabeza

-¿Y?

-Y luego me dije que apenas comenzamos a conocernos, que nos merecemos una oportunidad… y que debemos de decirlo a todos… aunque tus primos o tu hermano exploten…

-¡Gracias Scorp! - Ella me abrazó efusiva y sus ojos hermosos brillaron por las lágrimas - Estoy segura que nos dejaran en paz…

-El que me preocupa es Chris…

-¿Por qué Chris?

-Porque tiene una actitud a la que no estoy acostumbrado… ¡Y que bueno que Lily no estaba interesada en el! Porque si no, terminaría dolida por la actitud que el tiene ahora… ¡Resulta que es un casanova!

-Si, noté que ha estado muy…

-Idiota… ya no podré confiar en él… no lo entiendo ¿Cómo funcionará? ¿Cómo es posible que todo su cerebro se haya removido?

-¿Qué piensas entonces?

-Que mejor le digas a Lily que se mantenga alejada de él, cualquier cosa que ella comente, lo puede usar en su conveniencia, no me gustaría que la lastimara indirectamente…

-Lo siento mucho Scorp…

-Ahora solo me quedas tú…

-Yo nunca te dejaré…

Nos volvimos a besar y mantuvimos nuestras caricias, sin importarnos que de pronto lloviznara y nos mojáramos toda nuestra ropa, finalmente, los dos regresamos al colegio, de mejor ánimo… y seguíamos siendo novios…

**POV Rose (más feliz que nunca)**

¡Oh! SI… estoy muy contenta ¡Scorpius no cortó conmigo! ¡Seguimos juntos a pesar del horror vivido! Eso quiere decir que… ¡Que nuestro amor es muy fuerte y a pesar de ese catastrófico problema, estamos juntos!

Me tiré a la cama con la ropa mojada y sonreí, lo reconozco, de manera tonta ¡Pero quien no ríe así cuando se está enamorada! Abracé mi almohada y me la puse en la cara para gritar ¡Scorpius, te amo! Pataleé y cerré los ojos recordando sus besos, sus varoniles labios atrapando los míos…

Es el amor de mi vida… lo siento en mi corazón…

Claro, me dolía lo sucedido a Chris y la actitud que Scorp decía, tenía ahora pero… bueno, era mejor que Lily ya no tuviera problemas, suficiente sería cuando se supiera lo de él con lo de ella.

Y hablando de ella…

-¿Rosie? - Llamó a la puerta

-¡Pasa!

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Si - me senté de inmediato en la cama y ella me lanzó una mirada furtiva

-Estás mojada, pescarás un resfriado primita…

-Scorpius y yo… somos novios oficiales…

-Me alegro por ti… pero no será tan oficial hasta que todos se enteren

-Lo sabemos

-Oye y… ¿Te ha dicho algo de Chris?

-No querrás saberlo - Le dije

-No te preocupes Rosie… lo sé, lo he visto, si no ha pasado desapercibido para ninguna chica… mucho menos para mí, digo, no es que antes le prestara mucha atención… y sin embargo, me siento afectada en cierto modo…

-Es lógico… por como te enteraste de… sus extintos sentimientos… Ni siquiera a Scorp le gusta su actitud…

-¿Sabes cual es el problema?

-¿Cuál?

-Que desde que pasó eso… desde que me besó… ya no puedo dejar de pensar en él… y tengo miedo Rosie… mucho miedo

Abracé a mi prima… sabía como se sentía ese sentimiento, yo lo había vivido por varios años, hasta ahora, hasta que mi adorado escorpión, había aceptado que yo no le era indiferente.

**POV Chris**

Lo tenía que hacer…

Aquí en medio de la oscuridad, con los músculos de la risa, atrofiados, toda la mañana me la había pasado como idiota, riendo con las chicas y coqueteándoles de una manera que ni yo me lo creía… pero durante mi convalecencia, cuando aclaré mi mente… lo decidí…

Si, era lo mejor… era perfecto, para cortar con todo, era el pretexto para evitar preguntas, para evitar que todos estuvieran sobre Lily, sobre mí, preguntándome idioteces… no provocaría que ella me odiara… era mejor que dijera que no recordaba nada…

Porque sé que ella estuvo conmigo, pero no por amor, solo por lástima, porque la salvé, pero nada más… ¡Hasta creo que tuve un sueño loco en el cual me besaba y le correspondía! Pero ya basta de irrealidades… aunque esto me esté costando mi amistad con Scorpius

Pero lo conozco demasiado bien como para que él dejara las cosas así, prefiero aprovechar que las niñas me tienen algo de compasión y quieren salir conmigo para consolarme, terminar el año y no verla nunca más… es el sacrificio mas grande que haré, dejando a un lado que casi di la vida por ella…


	19. Descubriéndose

_**Cáp. 19: "Descubriéndonos"**_

**Y**a era tiempo… había pasado una semana desde el regreso… todo debía suceder de modo en que supieran lo que estaba pasando entre Scorpius y Rose, sin duda, un gran paso que se daría, pero era necesario, si la bomba iba a explotar, ya era tiempo… había que detonarla…

**POV Scorpius**

Sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sabía que aquello les caería como bomba, pero esperábamos que pese a todo, nos comprendieran ¡Aunque quizás pedía yo mucho! En fin…

Estaba ya en el comedor… no había podido beber mucho… el jugo me sabía amargo, la comida incomible, yo solo miraba la entrada al gran comedor, con un nudo en el estómago… cuando ella entró…

Rose hizo su entrada triunfal…

Iba mas hermosa que nunca, mas linda, con todo su pelo largo, suelto, bien peinado y una flor sujeta a una diadema, que le marcaba perfecto su rostro de por sí, ya perfecto…

Ahogué un suspiro, creo que hubo varios, ver entrar a Rose Weasley era todo un suceso, más de uno volteaba a verla, más de uno deseaba poder ponerse a sus pies y decirle que ella era la luz de Hogwarts y que no había chica más hermosa que ella en el colegio…

¡Bueno! Es que ahora la miraba con otros ojos y hacía mil conjeturas, en realidad no sabría que pensaban todos… legeremencia no era mi especialidad en ese momento… en fin…

Lentamente me puse de pie… compuse mi uniforme y la vi detenerse, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y brillaron, di la vuelta en la mesa y me dirigí hacia ella, la sonrisa se hizo amplia en los dos… realmente en los dos…

Nos quedamos frente a frente, de pronto el murmullo estudiantil cesaba, por el rabillo del ojo vi como todos se volvían a vernos, ella me sonrió ampliamente ¡Oh! Sus labios tenían un brillo de color rojo cereza maravilloso…

Le tomé el rostro entre mis manos, bajé mi rostro lentamente, ella entreabrió los labios sugestivamente, hasta que los presioné… por un momento sentí como el gran comedor giraba a nuestro alrededor, cerré los ojos para sentir el dulce sabor del labial de Rosie, sentí su aliento y aspiré también su perfume a jazmines…

Ella pasó sus manos por mi cintura, sin dejar que la dejara de besar, escuché un jaloneo, quizás en la mesa de los gryffindor, seguramente Hugo quería intervenir y quizás Albus no lo había dejado… me sentí un poco mal por esa situación, pero ya era necesario que todo mundo se enterase…

Nos dejamos de besar y nos miramos… Rose tomó mi mano y me dirigió hacia el final del comedor, en donde había lugares vacíos y nos sentamos juntos, no me atreví a mirar a mi alrededor, seguro que más de uno querría matarme…

-Te quiero Scorpius - me dijo Rose al sentarnos

-Yo también, Rosie…

-¿Jugo? - Señaló y me sirvió un poco de jugo, los que estaban a unos metros, miraron aquel ritual, Rose me servía jugo y café, me preparaba bocadillos y me los ponía en el plato, yo le correspondía comiendo todo lo que me daba…

-Creo que Hugo me asesinará al finalizar el día - Sonrió Rose sin atreverse a mirar también, pero es que sentíamos las miradas como puñales en nuestra espalda - Pero no me importa… eres mi novio y si se tiene que enterar el mundo entero, me vale… yo te quiero…

-Pues cuando nuestros padres se enteren… no va a ser agradable… seguro nos presionarán para terminemos en buenos términos…

-Jamás… ¿Tienes miedo Scorpius?

-No lo niego pero… defenderé nuestro noviazgo… te lo juro…

-¡Gracias! - sonrió Rose y se apoyó en mi hombro…

No dudaba que en la mesa gryffindor, aquello era un escándalo de proporciones mayores, seguro Gerald le restregaba en la cara que él nunca había mentido, pero claro, tampoco se le justificaba aquella aberración de querer lastimarme y salir Chris herido en el proceso.

**En la mesa Gryffindor…**

Lily hacía todo, menos mirar a donde su prima y su… novio…

Aquella indiferencia, hizo que Albus sospechara de su hermana ¡Ella ya lo sabía! Porque no estaba alarmada, ni pendiente de su prima, al contario, tenía la mirada perdida y masticaba lentamente…

Ella miraba de reojo a Chris, el chico tampoco estaba muy atento a Scorpius, rodeado de tres chicas que le querían dar de comer en la boca, aunque ellas si estaban pendientes de esos dos…

-Lily, tú ya lo sabías - Le recriminó Albus

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

-¡Lily, tú ya lo sabías!

-¿Saber que?

-¡Que Rose y Scorpius eran novios! ¿Desde cuanto Lily?

-Yo no se nada Albus - chilló la chica - Mejor déjame en paz ¿O te recuerdo que casi me matan por sus tonterías? Es más… si ya los viste ¿Por qué no vas y lo atacas directamente?

Ella se levantó un poco molesta y salió del comedor dando vueltas como un león furioso ¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Dejar todo como estaba? Sobre todo si él no recordaba nada…

**POV Lily**

¿Por qué me molesta tanto? ¿Por qué cuando veo la actitud de Chris me hierve la sangre y me dan ganas de abofetearlo? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¡Dios! Siento que el comedor me ahoga, tenía que salir de ahí… me revolvió el estómago ver a Christopher coqueteando con esas tipas…

¡Demonios!

¿Qué tienes Lily? ¡El ni siquiera entraba en tus planes! Y ahora no me puedo olvidar de él, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, no puedo hacer nada… ¡Piensa Lily, piensa! ¿Qué haría mamá en esta situación? ¡Oh! ¡Nada porque es un slytherin! Yo tengo que pensar…

Lo vi pasar… acompañado de esas tipas, que lo rodean como moscas a la miel… malditas mujeres… toma valor Lily, porque seguro que ellos ya le contaron que casi pierde la vida por mí… yo solo… tengo que… hablarle

¡Merlín, dame fuerzas!

Esa mañana estuve más pendiente de él que de mis clases, hacía caso omiso a los comentarios estúpidos que todos hacían por lo sucedido en el gran comedor, los ignoraba porque quería encontrar a Chris en un momento de soledad, no quería tener ninguna interrupción ¿Pero donde?

¡Ah! A Dios gracias existen los castigos y Chris tuvo un castigo por no prestar atención a la clase de transformaciones… ¡Y como! Con esas tontas lagartonas interrumpiendo su concentración… pero era perfecto, el profesor Neville me dijo donde lo tendrían en una de esas charlas…

Decidí buscarlo, lo encontré en las viejas mazmorras limpiando los archivos, no me detuve a contemplarlo… se veía lindo ¡Era la verdad! Me acerqué como quien no quiere y cerré la puerta…

-MJ - carraspeé y el alzó la vista… se sorprendió

-¿Dime? - Me preguntó después de un silencio corto - ¿Pasa algo con mi castigo, me lo extendieron?

-No… todo sigue igual… de hecho, me extraña que te hayan castigado, tú no eres de… esos… que castigan mucho

-¡Ah!

-Tenemos una charla pendiente…

-¿Una charla pendiente? - Se defendió - Oye, si es por lo que supuestamente hice por ti, no te aflijas, ni me acuerdo, ya me lo han contado…

-¿Ah si?

-No te sientas obligada a nada chica… solo pasó y ya…

-Si claro - le dije en una media sonrisa, acercándome más… creo que… era la primera vez que hablaba con el y… ¿Lo notaba nervioso? ¿Era el o solo mi imaginación?

-Oye, no es correcto que estés aquí… conmigo… a solas…

-No tengo miedo, no me harías nada malo…

-Claro que no pero…

-Chris, aunque no quieras - Me acerqué a un escalón, para quedar a su altura - Te quiero dar las gracias por salvarme… por pensar en mí, por recibir los hechizos en mi lugar… un chico que haga eso por una niña es… algo que no tiene precio

-Oye Potter…

-¡Shttt! - lo silencié, no quería perder el hilo o las lágrimas me saldrían - Por favor Chris… siempre llevaré en mi corazón, ese gesto tan increíble, tan maravilloso y tan perfecto… casi mueres… pero aquí estás, vivo, más vivo que nunca

-Me sonrojas - se quejó

-Pero eso no es todo - Continué decidida…

-¿A no?

-He venido a otra cosa más…

-Pues… dilo - Me dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima, noté en eso, en sus ojos, un brillo, uno muy especial, quizás fueron mis deseos, mi imaginación, pero quise arriesgar todo por una locura…

-Vine a devolverte algo…

-¿Mi memoria? - Me dijo en un tono mordaz y yo solo negué tranquilamente

-Chris… creo que tu memoria nunca se fue

-¿Qué cosas dices?

-Yo solo vine a devolverte… tu beso

Y diciendo eso, le sujeté la cabeza y rápidamente, busqué sus labios, presionando los suyos con los míos… confirmando así, algo que yo temía… que en solo unos días, desde que saltara frente a mí, con el poder de su valentía y sacrificio, me había robado mi corazón...

¡Y tenía que devolverlo!

Porque dolía, dolía mucho no poder tenerlo a él… dolía mucho pensar que en unos seis meses dejaría el colegio para siempre, que a lo mejor tendría una novia sofisticada y hermosa con la que se casaría… y yo… me quedaría en el colegio un par de años más… recordando que una vez, el me demostró su amor…

-Lily - quiso protestar

¡Pero yo no lo dejé! Lo apreté más a mi cuerpo, lo atrape con mis brazos y hasta me pare de puntas, pero no deje que se apartara… ese beso que le daba, era quizás el último, pero no aguantaba más… todas las noches soñaba con besarlo de nuevo…

Poco a poco noté que bajaba la resistencia, pero si se resistía a tocarme… quizás temía propasarse conmigo y tocarme de más… yo me daba vuelo con sus labios, el me respondía, el se perdía conmigo, dejaba que jugueteáramos con nuestras lenguas y nuestros labios…

Se atrevió a morderme el labio inferior… sentía su respiración agitada, bajo mis pestañas veía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento, pero a la vez, lo veía sufrir… sufría por mí… si, yo lo había descubierto, no es que Chris no recordara, lo que pasaba es que el aparentemente no tenia esperanzas conmigo y por eso me evitaba…

Pero ya nada me importaba, lo quería para mí, lo quería mío, cualquier chico, lo repito, que se aviente a la muerte por ti, merece tenerte… Y Chris me merece…


	20. Ni por las buenas

_**Cáp. 20: "Ni por las buenas"**_

**POV Rosie**

**N**ada era más incordioso, que tener a Hugo y a Albus sobre mí esa noche después de la cena… sus frías miradas me taladraban hasta la médula, pero yo seguía firme y les miraba desafiante.

-¡Así que era cierto, finalmente Gerald tenía razón! - Chillaba Hugo

-¡No es posible eso de que tú seas novia de Scorpius!

Dejé que despotricaran todo lo que quisieran, dejé que destilaran su veneno y que me dijeran cosas, ponía oídos sordos a sus quejas… ¿Qué se creían esos dos? ¡Yo quería a Scorpius! ¡Ahora era mi novio! Y no lo dejaría así explotara el mundo entero.

-¡Tienes que dejarlo Rose! ¡Una Weasley no puede ser novia de un Malfoy!

-¡Cuando nuestro padre se entere, no la pasarás bien!

-¡Era verdad, tu te ibas a ver con él, en ese sitio!

-¿Cómo pudiste Rose?

**-¡SILENCIO!** - Grité - ¡Ya basta! Ustedes dos no tienen ningún derecho de juzgarme ¡Conozco la historia! Y se que Scorpius es distinto a lo que era su padre, y me quiere…

-¡Puede estar jugando contigo!

-¡Claro que no! Oigan… yo amo a Scorpius y será mejor que no se interpongan en mi relación con el… no quiero que usen sus tontas influencias o que lo lastimen… porque les juro, que lo lamentarán.

-¡Es que no puedes estar con él! - Insistía Hugo - a mi papá no le gustará, no le gustará y te castigará…

-¿Te olvidas que casi soy mayor de edad? Ya no pueden detenerme…

-No te atreverás a disgustar a nuestros padres ¡Son héroes!

-¿Y que? Para mí, es importante el amor… Scorpius es el amor de mi vida

-¡Demonios! ¡Tienes que entrar en razón! ¡Ah! ¡Lily nos puede ayudar! - Espetó mi primo Harry buscando a su hermana, pero ni rastro de Lil, de hecho, desde antes de la cena, ya no la había visto, ella también estaba rara…

-¿Dónde esta Lily?

-¡Es cierto! ¿Y Lily?

**POV Lily**

¡Jamás en mi vida me había imaginado el besar así a un muchacho! MMMM… aún podía sentir los labios palpitantes de Chris sobre los míos, tan rudos, tan varoniles, tan excitantes…

¡Me hacían vibrar toda! Y sus manos, son tan fuertes y suaves a la vez, su modo de tocarme, de abrazarme, de hacerme sentir tan protegida… MMMM… ¡Ay por Merlín, que después de este beso ya no podré dejar de pensar jamás en el!

¡Maldita sea! No fue buena idea besarlo…

Miré el fondo del pasillo, estaba yo saliendo de las mazmorras, ya veía el pasillo iluminado, cuando de pronto, no sé que me paso por la cabeza, pero me entró de nuevo una urgencia, otra, una muy grande, sentía un cosquilleo en mis labios, no me aguanté mucho…

¡No supe como! Pero yo ya estaba de vuelta al cuarto de archivos antiguos, cuando volví a abrir la puerta, pero ésta vez de golpe, lo vi que estaba quieto, como atolondrado, mirando a la nada, con los archivos apilados…

Me vio extrañado… No quería ni imaginar la clase de rostro que tenía yo en ese momento ¿Cómo una criatura desequilibrada o hambrienta? Quizás… pero no me detuve, volví a acercarme, mientras que él se ponía de pie y volvía a mirarme con esos ojos de osito tierno…

-¿Lily?

-¡Tienes que besarme de nuevo! - casi ordené…

Y dentro de mí pensaba que yo estaba completamente loca ¿Cómo era posible que yo fuera así? ¿Qué clase de droga había en los labios de Chris que sin duda, me exigían mucho más? ¡Yo solo era una niña! Que ya quería estar todo el tiempo prendada de los labios de Chris…

Claro que no se lo tuve que rogar dos veces… porque Chris sujetó mi rostro, acarició mis labios, descendió lentamente, y mi boca se abrió aún sin que yo lo hubiera ordenado a mi cerebro ¿Acaso tenía mente propia?

Me besó… besó con mucho más intensidad… y yo me perdí de nuevo en mi ensoñación…

**POV Scorpius**

Bueno, la bomba ya estalló… todos saben que Rosie es mi novia y claro que a nadie le gustó… lo peor será cuando nuestros padres se enteren, cuando los señores Weasley lo sepan ¡Dios! ¿Habré echo bien? Rosie vale la pena… Pero me da un poco de miedo…

¡Pero tendré mucho valor! porque no dejaré que nadie se meta en mi relación con Rose, lucharé por lo nuestro contra todos… Porque la quiero… la quiero conmigo el tiempo que duremos de novios…

Sin duda sentí las duras miradas en la cena, pero haré caso omiso a los comentarios malintencionados… no he visto ni siquiera a Chris, aunque con esa actitud tan rara que tiene, ni falta me hace…

Al menos esta noche, espero poder dormir tranquilo

Cuando amaneció, me vestí a prisa y bajé al gran comedor, quería desayunar primero, sin que los demás me atosigaran con preguntas o estúpidas indirectas. Claro que al bajar, me encontré en la puerta a Rose…

¿Cómo podía estar tan bonita esa mañana?

Parecía una muñeca… me detuve un momento a contemplarla… tenía un porte inconfundible, era alta ¡Aunque no tanto como yo! Su cabello lucía un tono rojizo precioso, su rostro sin duda, era precioso, su cuello era largo, como un cisne y su cuerpo… MMM… podía adivinar que bajo tanta tela, debía ser espectacular…

¡Joder!

Mejor me sacudo esas ideas de mi cabeza ¿En que estoy pensando? ¡Apenas somos novios reconocidos y yo ya estoy con mis ideas pecaminosas! Yo voy a respetar a Rosie y jamás le propondría algo que la ofendiera…

Intento sonreír porque creo que ella se da cuenta que me puse serio de manera repentina… pero es que pensar en ella de otro modo, hace que me ponga incómodo ¡Creo que ahora si me pasé!

-¿Scorp? - Me preguntó mi rosa

-Hola amor - sonreí como pude

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No… no me pasa nada… es que…

-Bésame - Me jalo por la corbata y me incliné hacia ella, juntamos nuestros labios y nos besamos, mientas los que pasaban a nuestro alrededor, nos lanzabas sendas miradas, y me daba cuenta porque los miraba de reojo y sonreía satisfecho.

Después nos sentamos juntos y desayunamos…

Finalmente, a partir de ese momento, en las clases que tuviéramos juntos, nos sentaríamos juntas y en las que no, pues entonces tendríamos que aguantarnos las indirectas…

************************Mientras Scorp y Rose desayunaban, fuera del comedor, Chris daba vueltas nervioso, esperaba a Lily, pues había algo que no lo había dejado dormir toda la noche… cuando la vio acercarse, su corazón se aceleró y los recuerdos vinieron de golpe…

Ella lo miró y sonrió tranquilamente, sabía lo que le pasaba ¡Definitivamente, Chris era un tierno! Pero finalmente, Lily era una chica inteligente, que sabía lo que hacía y no le tenía miedo a nadie… no después de…

-Lily - se acercó Chris presuroso y con nerviosismo

-Buenos días Chris ¿Cómo estás?

-Lily… lo de anoche… no debió pasar… lo lamento…

Ella volvió a sonreír

-Esta bien Chris… no te preocupes, yo estoy muy bien… ¡Perfecta diría yo!

-¡Es que no quiero que pienses que yo…!

-Tranquilo - Le dijo de modo caramelizado - Solo quiero que te portes bien, como lo de Rosie y Scorpius es reciente, todos están alarmados, así que tu y yo tendremos una seria conversación…

-Es que no voy a poder…

-¡Shttt! - Lo silenció - Chris… lo de anoche, fue la mejor noche de mi vida… y se lo que te tiene tan estresado ¡No te preocupes! Esto ya lo hablaremos… te veo antes de la cena… luego te digo donde…

Chris se quedó mirando como Lily entraba al gran comedor, mientras que él, con el estómago apretado por todo el nervio, no tenía apetito, solo recordaba lo sucedido por la noche y se le caía la cara de vergüenza…

¡Pero si Lily estaba como si nada!

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Lily se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a desayunar abundantemente… Rose despidió a Scorpius que tenía algo que hacer antes de la primera clase, y ella se sentó al lado de su prima…

-Ayer no te vi Lily…

-Tuve cosas que hacer, llegué antes del toque de queda…

-No me has dicho nada sobre lo mío con Scorpius…

-Serenidad y paciencia - sonrió bebiendo su jugo - Porque cuando tus padres se enteren, arderá Troya…

-Te noto distinta Lily ¿Qué hiciste?

-Soy otra… ya luego te cuento lo que me pasó anoche… ¡Es un secreto! Al menos por el momento…

-Pues estás muy contenta…

-Igual que tú, al menos ya no tienes que esconderte con Scorpius, ya todos saben que son novios ¡Y que le hagan como quieran!

-Gracias por apoyarme prima… no se me olvida que casi te lastiman por intentar ponerme sobre aviso…

-¡Para que son las primas!

Las dos rieron y se abrazaron… claro que Lil luego la hizo a un lado, pues tenía poco tiempo para desayunar, Rose la contempló un rato ¿Qué podría tener su prima que se veía tan distinta?

Pensó en Chris… ¿Sería?


	21. No dejes que

_**Cáp. 21: "No dejes que…"**_

Gerald tenía acorralado a Albus y Hugo en el baño de varones… sin duda, era por lo sucedido en el comedor por la mañana, el noviazgo de Rose y Scorpius confirmado…

-¿Ya ves como era verdad? - Le dijo Gerald - Solo que fueron hábiles en ocultarlo y por lo sucedido…

-Aún así…

-¿Y que? ¿Dejarás Hugo que tu hermana siga con ese idiota? ¡Oye! No podemos permitir que manche así la casa Gryffindor… Tenemos que separarlos…

-No lo se Gerald, yo estoy castigado por tu culpa…

-¡Pero era verdad, no mentí! Los dos se entendían… y yo tampoco quedé muy bien Hugo, mis padres me pusieron de cabeza y quiero venganza…

-No nos vengaremos - Chilló Albus - ¡No quiero que nadie más salga lastimado!

-Hay… que… separarlos… Albus, Hugo… es una vergüenza…

-Hablaré con mi hermana - Asintió Hugo pero no muy convencido

-No lo dejará - sonrió Gerald

-¿Y si los dejamos? - Susurró Albus - A lo mejor se hartan, a lo mejor no tienen nada en común y terminan sin que intervengamos

-¿Y si no terminan?

Hugo y Albus se removieron inquietos, a ninguno le gustaba la idea de que Rose anduviera con Scorpius… Pero ya estaban metidos en muchos líos como para hacer otro, aunque este si tenía algo de razón… cuando sus padres se enteraran

-Le avisaré a mi padre - dijo Hugo - Yo creo que el tendrá mas poder de persuasión para presionar a Rose de que termine con ese tipo… no le agradará que por lo que nos castigaron, sea finalmente cierto…

-¿Pero de mientras?

-Oye… hablaré con Rose ¿De acuerdo? Es que tú no conoces a mi hermana, tendré suerte si salgo vivo después de hablar con ella

-Exagerado…

Hugo suspiró, no tenía ni idea de cómo entablar una conversación con su hermana sin que le arrancara los ojos, conocía a Rose… no era ninguna niñita tierna y mimada, era una fiera guerrera oculta en esa carita de niña buena.

**POV Scorpius**

No se que va a pasar con nosotros, temo que a mi padre le de un ataque cuando sepa lo mío con Rose, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás… la quiero… es preciosa y aguerrida, un poco mimada y mimosa pero… me encanta, la sola idea de dejarla ir me disgusta

Estos días el ambiente está un poco pesado, todos murmuran a mis espaldas, se que hay algunos que no se atreven a decirme nada, pero no dudo que… ¡Demonios! Seguro esos chicos de Gryffindor me esperan para decirme algo…

Bajé las escaleras a prisa justo cuando me cerraron el paso, suspiré… que comience la batalla por la rosa… Al menos no es el idiota de Gerald, porque si no, seguro le rompería la cara ahora mismo

-¡Eh, tú!

Me detuve y le miré desafiante

-¿Qué?

-Deja en paz a Rose…

-¡Pufh! - hice un gesto con los labios… ¡Debo confesar que algo adorable! Porque noté como las dos chicas al fondo me dirigieron miradas coquetas… sonreí para mis adentros ¡Hipócritas! Si pudieran estarían sobre mí

-No es broma Malfoy, deja a Weasley

-No está conmigo a la fuerza - Les dije con aire despreocupado - En todo caso, tú debes hablar con ella y pedírselo… dile que me deje…

-Eres un cínico Malfoy… creo que la embrujaste

-¿Embrujarla? - Chisté y sonreí de otro modo que escuché un suspiro femenino al fondo, me sentí de pronto, deseado, si… - ¡Ahora si me hiciste reír! Rose está conmigo porque me quiere… no por otra cosa… y a mi me gusta demasiado ¡Así que ya no me estén molestando!

-¡Claro, que fácil para ti andar con una chica decente! ¡Déjala que la perjudicas!

-No la dejaré… Ahora Rose Weasley… es mía…

-¿Qué? - chilló el tipo, volví a reírme… o sea ¿De donde me salía tanto cinismo? Por un momento hasta me sentí ajeno pero, hasta me estaba saliendo natural ¿Sería que me estaba saliendo lo Malfoy?

_¿"ES MIA"?_ Esa última frase me retumbaban los oídos después de alejarme de ellos, hasta me hacía sentir mal. Sin duda, ahora me odiaban más que nunca y solo esperaba que Rose no lo tomara a mal…

Así que preferí hablar con ella… claro, no tuve que esperarla mucho… creo que he descubierto una cosa ¡Esa mujer pareciera que tiene un radar busca-Scorp! Porque justo cuando la pensaba, se me aparecía después de su clase de Runas Antiguas…

-¡Amor! - Saltó sobre mí por la espalda, justo cuando yo estaba sentado pensando en como decirle lo que me había pasado

-¡Rosie!

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tus clases? - Me besó con fuerza mi mejilla mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y luego busco mis labios, para otro beso breve

-Muy bien

-MMMM… te amo - me susurro al oído sin dejar de abrazar mi cuello, dejando caer todo su espeso cabello en mi rostro y hombro

-Yo también Rosie… pero…

-¿Pero?

-Ya comenzaron - le dije en un tono seco y ella fue que me dejo de abrazar y se acomodó a mi lado - Algunos Gryffindor ya me comenzaron a hostigar

-Se habían tardado… de hecho creo que mi hermano aún no agarra valor para decirme algo al respecto

-Pero no les hice mucho caso

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Que te deje en paz por supuesto… que tú eres la princesa y yo el mendigo, que soy poco menos que bazofia - Y me volví a reír por mi actitud - Claro que les dejé en claro que no me voy a dejar

-¿Y como?

-Les dije que eras mía…

Rose me miró con esos enormes y preciosos ojos que poseía y pensé que me reclamaría, pero de pronto, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de la más clara alegría

-Claro que soy tuya… de siempre…

Le tomé su rostro y lo acerqué al mío, la besé, lentamente primero, saboreando sus labios y que ella probara los míos… Solo hasta ese momento, noté que sentía diferente los besos con Rose… eran mas libres… mas sugerentes, quizás como no eran besos a escondidas, podíamos sentirnos liberados.

-Rosie… me preocupan nuestros padres, no dudo en que la noticia se la enviarán de inmediato todos nuestros "amigos"

-Pues no intervendrán en mis decisiones… Además ya pasaron muchos años como para que sigan con sus rivalidades…

-Sin embargo, están persistentes… hasta las casas siguen divididas

-Nosotros no - y me restregó su naricita en la mía en un tierno beso esquimal - Y tenlo por seguro que ni mi padre me persuadirá para que yo te deje

-Pronto viene el partido de quiddicht con tu casa, nena, creo que me van a apalear - sonreí de modo irónico - Así que quizás me tengas que visitar en la enfermería

-No eres manco - Chistó

-No pero… sabes que mis otros compañeros no harán nada, solo querrán ganar a como sea y si yo los distraigo por andar contigo, pues no dudo que aprovecharán el momento…

-Si Albus o Hugo te hacen algo yo…

-Nena… no te preocupes, me defenderé, pero no atacaré, tampoco me interesa quedar como un idiota o dejar que me hagan lo que quieran en el juego, finalmente soy el buscador…

-Pues no eres tan bueno como Albus…

-¡Oh! ¡Que golpe bajo muñequita! - Me quejé a modo de negación y le lancé una mirada de seriedad absoluta - ¿No le tienes confianza a tu novio? - Claro, yo sabía que era cierto… los Potter tenían una habilidad natural como buscadores y yo cuando había echo la prueba, no era para buscador, si no para cazador.

Rose volvió a besarme a modo de disculpa, y ya comenzaba a adorar ese labial sabor a cereza y su olor de pelo a canela con manzana… y sin duda notaba que ella era un poco más descarada que yo, porque no le importaba en definitiva que escandalizáramos con nuestros besos.

Y no por obscenos, si no porque finalmente éramos los hijos de dos enemigos naturales… Jamás se hubiese pensado que Rose Weasley fuera novia de Scorpius Malfoy…

-¡Ay Scorp! - Chilló de pronto - ¡Con gusto me la pasaría besándote toda la tarde!

-¿Qué te detiene?

-Tengo tarea y tengo que ir a la biblioteca - Gruñó mientras bajaba su rostro y se acurrucaba en mi pecho

-¡Que pena!

-¿Tu no?

-Si, también, pero tengo el libro en mi habitación, así que iré ahí para hacer mi resumen… a no ser que quieras que vaya contigo al a biblioteca pero…

-¿Pero?

-Te distraería…y no quiero que falles en algo y que luego tomen eso de pretexto para con nuestro noviazgo…

-¡Tienes razón! - Se puso de pie en un brinco - Mejor nos vemos a la hora de la cena… ¿Cenamos juntos?

-Si hay oportunidad, sabes que si…

Rose volvió a darme un beso intenso, jugueteamos un poco y luego ella se marchó, suspirando, sonreí al modo en que ella movía sus caderas mientras que se alejaba a toda prisa, era sexy… inocentemente sexy… y ahora solo mía

Subí a mi habitación para hacer mis deberes, así me ahorraba el que tuviera que ir a la biblioteca, atravesé la sala común para evitar algún reclamo y me metí a prisa, cuando lo hice, me encontré a Chris en medio de las penumbras…

-¿Qué hay? - Le saludé de modo escueto…

-Me pasó algo que no tenía pensado - Me dijo y yo me extrañé, hacía semanas que Chris tenía una actitud distinta y yo casi ya no le hablaba

-¿A si? - Pregunté mientras buscaba el libro y hacía como que su relato me era indiferente

-Lily y yo… nos besamos anoche - me dijo de sopetón y me quedé helado, me volví lentamente y me senté en mi cama

-¿Cómo?

-Y no fue un beso inocente - Bajo la vista avergonzado - La verdad es que… nos tocamos…

-Se… ¿Tocaron?

-Nos toqueteamos… Casi se nos sale de las manos, casi… casi nos… acostamos…

-¡Chris!

-¡Pero me detuve a tiempo! ¡Ella dice que no importa! Pero me siento mal de mí mismo, por haberla… tocado… ¡Es me que descontrolé! Sus besos, sus caricias…

-Chris… ¿Tú nunca perdiste la memoria? ¿Verdad?

-No… Solo buscaba la manera de olvidarme de Lily, pero todo me salió mal…

-Maldito idiota - gemí sin ganas y por un largo rato, mientras me quedaba sentado, pensando en lo que me había dicho y las posibilidades, pero por otro lado me daba gusto, que mi mejor amigo… volviera…


	22. Cuando me enamoro, ¿me vuelvo idiota?

_**Cáp. 22: "Cuando me enamoro ¿Me vuelto idiota?"**_

**POV Scorpius**

**C**hris se desahogó conmigo antes de que llegaran los compañeros que compartían nuestra habitación… claro que el remordimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo, yo no le pregunte hasta donde la había tocado… me lo imaginaba y también me ruborizaba, pensando que quizás yo no podría llegar a tanto con Rosie… ¿O si? ¡Seguro que ella me lo permitiría!

-Tengo que alejarme de ella - Murmuró Chris

-¿Tu, renunciar a Lily Potter ahora que ella te ha besado, te ha descubierto y le has metido mano? - Me quejé de modo sarcástico

-¡Es que no la merezco! Ella es… tan hermosa… tan pura…

-Eh… - Iba a decir que una niña que deja que le metan mano no lo era totalmente, pero me callé o corría el riesgo de que me rompiera la cara o que yo mismo me fuera de boca si Rosie… si mi Rosie… ¡No, ella no!

-No me voy a arriesgar a nada con Lily…

-Pero si te gusta… si ella quiere…

-Me siento muy confundido

-Oye, que cómico - solté una risita y Chris me lanzó una mala cara - No me malinterpretes, pero es que eso de que Potter te ande acosando… ¡Y yo que me quejaba de Rose!

-Esto es serio Scorpius…

-No he dicho lo contrario, pero yo no puedo aconsejarte… solo te puedo decir que lo pienses, que si Lily quiere algo contigo, lo aproveches, pero es tu decisión ¡Pero luego no te quejes ni andes de niño llorica!

Mi amigo hizo un mohín y soltamos un suspiro, finalmente los dos de todos modos estaríamos en la cuerda floja para cuando nuestras familias se enteraran en quienes habíamos puesto los ojos…

¿Qué pensaría mi padre?

*******************Algo de cierto había en relación a eso, porque ni una semana había pasado desde que Rose y Scorpius habían dado a conocer su noviazgo cuando "alguien" mandó un anónimo… a la Mansión Malfoy… justo cuando Draco y Astoria, estaban cenando…

Un búho atravesó la estancia directo al comedor, los dos arrugaron la frente, no era común que llegara correspondencia a esa hora, aquel ave se quedó a un lado de Draco y alzo la pata mostrando el pergamino perfectamente enrollado.

-¿Y eso? - Preguntó Astoria

-Lo ignoro - Murmuró Draco, tomando el pergamino y mirando que no tenía remitente - No dice… solo menciona "Para el señor Malfoy"

Lentamente lo desenrolló y alzó una ceja al leerlo en voz alta para que su esposa también escuchara, finalmente no tenía secretos para el amor de su vida.

**"Señor Draco Malfoy, debo informarle que su hijo ha faltado a sus preceptos y se ha enredado con la hija de uno de sus peores enemigos, ha comunicado públicamente su noviazgo con Rose Weasley, la hija de Ronald y Hermione Weasley ¿Qué hará usted al respecto?"**

Suspiró ruidosamente…

Astoria escuchó en silencio, bebió un poco de te y esperó a que su esposo explotara o le dijera algo… Ella conocía de siempre los conflictos de casas y lo que había pasado entre Draco y Los Potter y Weasley. Pero no había sido su guerra, ella ni siquiera había regresado a Hogwarts en esos meses difíciles…

Draco permaneció sin decir una sola palabra contemplando el pergamino, como analizando la situación, luego hizo un gesto y lo volvió a enrollar dejándolo sobre la mesa mientras se servía más café, lo tomó en silencio, mientras que Astoria levantaba el anónimo y lo leía, entornó los ojos y negó en silencio.

-¿Y bien? - Preguntó ella despacio

-Quizás algún día tenía que pasar - respondió el rubio volviendo a cenar

-¿Harás algo al respecto?

-Tal vez… porque ahora entiendo muchas cosas

-No seas muy dura con Scorpius… a lo mejor si le gusta mucho esa muchacha

-Astoria, amor… no le voy a pedir que la termine

-¿No?

-No - Sonrió henchido de satisfacción - Esto será una buena venganza para darle en lo que mas le duele al Rey comadreja…

-Draco…

-¡Bueno, al señor Weasley! - Rió entre dientes y con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos - La verdad es que cuando Scorpius estuvo aquí, descubrí que tenía una enamorada secreta…

-¿A si?

-Luego adiviné que esa enamorada secreta… o era una chica poco agraciada, o era la hija de alguno a los que no les caigo bien… ¡Bingo! No dudo que esa chica sea Rose y Scorpius por fin lo supo…

-Entonces el ataque…

-Ellos comenzaron y se llevaron un buen susto, no creo que se atrevan a más… Casi matan a Chris, así que pienso que van a contener sus ansias de sangre…

-Esto no le va a gustar a Weasley…

-Que se fastidie - Sonrió entre dientes de modo retorcido y sexy que hizo que hasta Astoria se quedara mirándolo con ansiedad… bueno… finalmente, Draco seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo y con el paso de los años pues…

-¡Oh, Draco! - Astoria brincó de su silla hacia el atrapando sus labios en un intenso beso - ¡Gracias por no interferir en las relaciones de Scorpius!

-Amo tanto a mi hijo como a ti - Susurró el dragón domado - Así que si alguien se atreve a lastimarlos… se las verán conmigo… ya no soy el mismo cobarde miserable de hace años

-Mi vida - Masculló Astoria bajo sus labios mientras intensificaba el beso - Aprovechemos que Scorpius no está aquí o ya nos hubiera dicho que le quitamos las ganas de cenar con nuestros arrumacos…

-Ja - Gruñó una risita entre dientes - Seguro que el se anda besuqueando con Rose por todos lados…

-¿Entonces lo apoyarás sin importar quien sea?

-Si… pero creo que iré a verlo, tengo que hablar con él… tengo que darle confianza y apoyo, es nuestro único hijo…

Astoria lo cubrió de besos de nuevo… finalizando con una buena noche

**POV Rosie**

¡Oh, si! ¡Un buen beso al amanecer era todo lo que necesitaba! Y que mas ejercicio que estirarme para alcanzarlo ¡Y eso que yo también soy alta! Pero tengo que ponerme en puntas, froté de ultimo mi nariz con su barbilla y se la mordisqueé de modo… erótico… ¡que atrevida!

-¡Rosie! - Me protestó el amor de mi vida, tan perfecto, tan hermoso varón ¡Y yo tan cursi, mujer loca y enamorada al fin! Si el leyera mi mente, seguro que ya me hubiera dejado por… psicópata amorosa

-¡Ups! ¿Qué, amor?

-Te quiero - Dijo sonrientemente

¡Ah, música para mis oídos!

-¿Qué quieres a cambio señor Malfoy por decirme eso? - Le coqueteé muy descarada con todas sus letras, tratando de mostrarme como una _"Femme Fatal"_

-¡Oh! ¿Puedo pedir algo a cambio? - Me preguntó alzando una ceja y un brillo especial en sus ojitos - ¡Rosie, eso es muy tentador! ¿Qué diría tu hermano si supiera?

-Le metería su varita por donde menos te imaginas - Le rechisté

-¡Ah, caray!

-¿Y que quieres a cambio?

-¡Nada! Eres muy peligrosa para pedirte algo a cambio…

-Te daría lo que quieras - Le susurré casi suplicante mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo lo más que podía… ¡Poniéndolo nerviosísimo! ¡Eso Rosie! ¿Y que tal que te pide la prueba de amor?

Pues… se la doy ¿A que no? ¡Es el amor de mi vida!

-Yo creo que lo que me van a dar a mi - me dijo apartándome suavemente - es un Avada, porque tu estás pasándote cariño… no me provoques… ante todo, soy un hombre… en edad… digamos… de merecer algo más… y creo que podría descontrolarme por nuestra naturaleza y luego podría arrepentirme…

¡Ay, ese Scorpius! ¡Tanta palabrería para darme a entender que podría ponerse cachondo y tronarme mis huesitos en contra de mi voluntad o con ella! ¡Pero que lindo de proteger mi integridad!

Pero me gustaba su actitud a la defensiva para proteger mi integridad, eso quería decir, que si antes no estaba loco por mí, con mis besos y mis caricias, lo tengo domado, en mis manos…

¡Bueno! Finalmente se deshizo de mi y se fue con Chris, al parecer volvían a ser amigos y eso me dio mucho gusto… porque tengo sospechas de que a Lily ya no le es tan indiferente y… ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!

**POV Scorpius**

-¡Demonios! - Gruñí y Chris me miró de soslayo

-¿Qué pasa Scorpius?

-¡Esa Rosie! ¡A veces me saca de descontrol!

-¿Pues que te hizo hermano?

-¡Dirás que me propuso!

-¿Qué?

-¡Por Dios! ¡Esas mujeres Weasley! ¡Porque Lily es Weasley también! - Chillé y Chris asintió mirándome espantado - ¡Si tu estás asustado por lo que paso entre tú y Lily imagínate como estoy yo por tanta propuesta indecorosa!

-¡Oh, por favor! Pobre niño - Soltó Chris una irritada carcajada - ¿Asustado Malfoy? ¡Pues sigue burlándote de mi! A eso le llamo castigo divino

-¿Tan apetecible somos? - Mascullé

Y lo comprobamos cuando pasamos frente a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de quinto y sexto año… porque les miramos de reojo y comprobamos que ellas alzaban la vista, nos comían y giraban sus cuellos a 180 grados al vernos pasar…

Chris se sintió todo un galán haciendo su mohín especial que él decía _"las enloquecía"_ y de paso retocar su cabello, yo solo atiné a reír y me volví, pero lo que Chris no vio es que Lily aparecía atrás de ellas apreciando el coqueteo apropósito de Chris hacia las féminas…

_"Te van a pegar chico"_ - Pensé - _"¡Que te den!"_

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes? - me preguntó cuando solté una carcajada

-¡Nada!

-¿Nada?

-Castigo Divino - Le dije

-¿Qué?

-¡Chris! - De pronto apareció Lily con cara de pocos amigos tomándolo del brazo - Tengo que hablar contigo… sígueme… ¡Ahora!

-Uyuyuy - Reí mas fuerte mientras el la seguía sin entender… ¡JA!

**Nota de Sax:**_ Si... creo que le van a dar a Chris... jajajajaja_


	23. A pesar de la adversidad

_**Cáp. 23: "A pesar de la adversidad"**_

Lily tenía un aspecto poco amistoso, lo jaloneo hasta un salón vacío y se puso erguida, con los brazos en jarras, la mirada verdosa fija y echando chispas con verdadera furia… Chris no se explicó en ese momento, porque aquella niña hermosa, parecía un poltergeist…

_**¡PLAF!**_

Una bofetada cruzó el ambiente y Chris parpadeó al sentir el ardor en su mejilla ¿Ahora le había pegado? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso por lo de aquella noche en que se besaron y se tocaron?

-¿Lily?

-¿Acaso no me respetas Chris?

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que por lo de esa noche no merezco respeto? ¿Crees que soy cualquier cosa? ¿Una cualquiera?

-¡Claro que no Lily! - Gimió Chris con serio descontrol

-¡Entonces deja de estar de coqueto ofrecido!

-¿YO?

-¡Cínico! Te vi, te estoy viendo…

-¿Cuándo? - Susurró en un hilo de voz

-¡Hace unos segundos, no seas mentiroso chico, con las lagartonas esas de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff! Conozco esa pose coqueta tuya, esos gestitos que haces que todas se enloquezcan…

-Perdón - chilló

-¡Mira Chris! Yo no deje que me tocaras solo por deporte… Me gustas mucho, diste tu vida por la mía, desde ese momento supe que valías la pena, pero te advierto que no soy una niñita tonta…

-Nena…

-¡Podré tener la edad que poseo, pero tonta no soy! Se lo que quiero y como defenderlo… y mejor dime ahora si es que no me quieres lo suficiente como le presumías a Scorpius…

-Te quiero muchísimo…

-¿Entonces?

-Solo fue un coqueteo inocente…

-¡Pues se acabaron esos coqueteos! - Brincó Lily - ¡Eres mío, Chris, que eso te quede claro! Y por eso yo no puedo permitir que les des alas a esas otras… porque te juro que no se que te haría… ¡De Lily Luna Potter Weasley nadie se burla!

Y diciendo esto…

Chris la apresó por la cintura y buscó su boca ávidamente, proporcionándole un beso, sus labios se restregaron con la suave boca sabor a cereza de Lily, ella se pegó al cuerpo del chico como si fuera una lapa, mientras recorrían sus labios con fiereza, con intensidad y con destellos de ternura…

Chris se quejó entre dientes cuando ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda, pensó que era la intensidad del beso, o era la intensidad de reclamo con que Lily le hacía entender que él ya no tenía porque buscar en otra, lo que podía tener de la niña de la que estaba enamorado desde que la viese ingresar a Hogwarts.

Aunque esos besos pasaban a ser mucho más serios que otros, Lily se mostraba en una faceta alejada a la de la niña que solía verse caminando por los pasillos, se mostraba peligrosa, retadora y exigiendo que Chris fuese absoluto y enteramente suyo…

Cuando aquello cesó, porque la hora de clases estaba por comenzar a correr, se detuvieron y se miraron, los colores se mezclaron, los brillos se intensificaron, y sus alientos se confundían…

-Eres mío Chris…

-Si…

-Aunque por el momento, nadie lo sabrá, porque aún está fresco lo de Rose y Scorpius… pero cuando sea el momento, todas sabrán que somos novios… y no me importa que vayas de salida, porque se, que afuera, estarás esperándome y yo haré todo por verte…

-Eres bella y peligrosa Lily Potter…

-Gracias por reconocerlo amor… ahora… a clases y te veo después de la cena

Volvieron a besarse y se separaron, al salir del salón, cada uno caminó por pasillos distintos… escondiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque en el caso de Chris, Scorpius le advirtió algo en su mejilla y no se lo guardó, cuando la clase terminó, siguió su burla…

-¿Te pegó tu vieja, Chris?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te pegó tu chica, Chris? ¡Seguro por andar de ofrecido!

-No se de que estás hablando…

-¿Te pegó Lily Potter, amigo? ¿Te pego esa niña?

-Cierra el pico, Scorpius, o si no… a ti también te puede caer el castigo divino

-_JAJAJAJAJA_

**POV Rose**

Estaba radiante de felicidad, no tenia que esconder mi amor por Scorp, era total y absolutamente correspondida, así que lo que el mundo podía terminarse, pero yo era muy feliz…

Pero esta felicidad le estaba amargando la vida a mi hermano y a mis primos, eso era lo único que empañaba mi reciente felicidad, pero me portaba egoístamente, no iba a dejar a Scorpius solo porque rompía el corazón de mi hermano… pero es que yo amaba a Scorp… y este amor era más fuerte que mi propio amor por mi familia, aunque trataba de no pensar en eso…

En fin…

Esa tarde hubo partido de quiddicht… ha sido lo más delirante que he visto, que he sentido… que he presenciado… tal como Scorp me dijese, los slytherin estaban preocupados por que la presencia de mi novio distrajera a Albus y a Hugo, incluso al resto de los Gryffindor

¿Es que ninguno entendía que no era cuestión de casas o apellidos, si no de amor? ¿Acaso Albus y Hugo no estaban enamorados que no entendían sobre este sentimiento? ¿Eran hombres o robots?

Sentí las malas vibras, las indirectas que decían que yo debería sentarme con los sly… ¡Claro que con los sly me hubiesen puesto de patitas en la calle! Bueno, quizás me aceptaran en el palco de profesores, jejeje….

Pero aquello no me gustó…

Cuando el juego inició era obvio que todos los gryffindor solo querían una cosa… tirar de la escoba a Scorpius… Chris hacía todo lo posible por protegerlo, pero era algo casi imposible…

Me comía las uñas de desesperación, veía en el rostro de mi hermano, el gesto de la venganza, en Albus, la sensación de odio, de estar pensando en hacerle pagar por la humillación de que un Malfoy fuera novio de una Weasley.

Lily tampoco se la pasaba bien, la notaba apretujar sus manos en su túnica, mirar fijamente solo la dirección en la que Chris se encontraba… si, definitivamente, esos chicos slytherin nos habían embrujado hasta las manitas, aunque a estas alturas no debería existir esta división de casas.

-Tengo miedo de que vayan a hacerle algo a Chris - me susurró Lily al oído

-Siento igual con respecto a Scorpius - Musité

-¡Mira! - Chilló quedito - ¡Como se les pegan y les avientan las bludger!

-¡Pero algún día me las pagará Hugo!

-Y a mí Albus…

Pero nuestros temores eran fundados, porque cuando inició la persecución con la snitch, Scorpius y Albus dirigieron sus escobas en su dirección… sin embargo, yo notaba, que más que la snitch, Albus pretendía hacer otra cosa… Yo suponía que mi primo era tranquilo, que era más relajado…

Pero no fue así cuando le enredó su escoba en la de él… los dos aterrizaron en el suelo… Scorpius pudo tomar antes la snitch porque Albus estaba más preocupado por lastimarlo que por atrapar la pelotita dorada…

Yo grité cuando los dos dieron tumbos y Albus cayó sobre Scorpius, algo crujió, y el emitió un alarido de dolor… lo vi restregar los dientes en el pasto, mi primo se levantó y entonces pude ver con horror, que el amor de mi vida, tenía en una mano la snitch y la otra, deformada…

La tenía fracturada…

Pero no fue el único, en el cielo hubo un conato de bronca y también vi caer en picada a Chris, quien se dio un buen golpazo en la espalda y no se pudo levantar… los slytherin abucheaban, el resto festejaba la derrota… y mi pobre novio, el pobre Chris, todos apaleados en el césped…

Lily juró venganza en contra de Albus… y no lo dudé, porque me dije para sí, que Hugo, tarde o temprano me las pagaría… que esto no se quedaría así, aparte, mientras que Scorp me soportara, los dos seguiríamos siendo novios…

Claro…

Me levanté como rayo y me fui directo a la enfermería en donde lo esperaba la enfermera, mi pobre novio se quejaba de dolor, tuvieron que anestesiarlo para poder mover su brazo, pero fue breve, su rostro estaba pálido y yo estaba con mi carita de angustia a su lado…

-S-sobreviví - Me susurró y yo sonreí apenas

-Esos me las pagan - dije entre dientes

-Tranquila… no pasa nada…

-¿Nada? ¡Que casualidad que solo tú y Chris fueron los únicos que salieron lastimados!

-¿También Chris? - Hizo un gesto de dolor - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está?

-Se lastimó la espalda, creo que no podrá levantarse de la cama en un par de días… al menos eso dijo el Sanador… de por si tenía una lesión por el ataque…

-¿Puedes ir a verlo por mi? ¿Por favor?

-Creo que está en la otra sala - Asentí y mientras que la enfermera le daba sus pociones, me dirigí a la otra sala…

Y si… Chris estaba ahí, acostado en la cama, sin moverse, con muchas pociones en la mesita de noche… pero no estaba solo… bueno, en vista de que ningún sly estaba ahora mismo, ni el idiota del capitán…

Sonreí al ver a Lily a un costado de Chris, dándole besos en los labios, en la frente y en los ojos, mientras le decía palabritas cariñosas y jugueteaba con su cabello ¡Ah! Esa prima mía, había sucumbido ante el amor de Christopher… ¡Era un buen chico!

Regresé a donde Scorp, que me miró con ojos de interrogación, mientras yo esbozaba una sonrisa coquetona y misteriosa, esperé a que se fuera la enfermera y luego lo miré con intensidad…

-¿Cómo está Chris?

-Muy bien… con su enfermera particular…

-¿Con su qué…? ¡Ah! Ya se…

-Estará bien

-¿Sabes amor? Creo que mejor dejo el equipo… si seguimos juntos…

-¿Si seguimos? ¿Cómo? ¿Piensas terminarme? - Salté

-¡No, no, no! Digo que como somos novios, será mejor que no me exponga al peligro, no seguiré en el equipo de quidditch… no si mi vida se pone en riesgo, hoy Albus prefirió perder el partido por lastimarme…

-Todo el equipo fue castigado, no jugarán con Hufflepuff por lo que ellos serán los ganadores de esa ronda…

-No me alegra pero…

-Se lo merecen - terminé - pero lo que soy yo, no termino contigo, porque eres el amor de mi vida, me costaste muchos años, ahora que te tengo, no te dejo ir - Me incliné y le regalé un beso… un beso puro de amor…


	24. Perspicacia

_**Cáp. 24: "Perspicacia"**_

**A**quella mano grande arrugó el pergamino que tenía en sus manos y la aventó con furia mientras proliferaba una sarta de maldiciones… pateó un bote de basura y la lechuza que estaba apostada en la ventana salió ululando e indignada…

Ronald Weasley estaba furioso…

Hermione llegaba en esos momentos, mirando aquella escena y arrugando el entrecejo ¿Qué podría estar pasándole a Ron que lo había puesto tan furioso, curiosa dejó su maletín y se metió al despacho con cautela…

Mientras éste rumiaba y se apoyaba en la silla, respirando con rudeza, ella tomó aquel pergamino arrugado para leer ávidamente la noticia que tenía aquel papel que había tirado su esposo.

_**"Señor y Señora Weasley, con gran pesar debo informar que aquello por lo que cruelmente se nos juzgó era cierto, su hija, Rose, ha dicho públicamente en medio del gran comedor, que es novia de Scorpius Malfoy.**_

_**Por lo que le pedimos que ustedes tomen cartas en el asunto, porque eso es malo para la reputación de los Weasley, al mezclarse con aquel que fue su enemigo, así que Rose y Scorpius no pueden seguir juntos. Atte. Un admirador fiel"**_

Hermione murmuró algo entre dientes… sabía que su hija tenia un secreto, que ese enamoramiento que le notaba no era para menos… era algo más… y eso algo más era precisamente que si era cierto lo de ella con Scorpius.

-Ronald

-¡La nena no puede estar con ese tipo!

-Debemos hablar con ella primero Ron… Rose es conciente, inteligente, seguro habrá una explicación para…

-¿Explicación? ¡Tiene que ser una mentira!

-Todo encaja - Masculló Hermione - Finalmente a lo mejor ellos dos…

**-¡NO!**

-Tranquilo, no me gusta para nada, pero tenemos que esperar lo que ella nos vaya a decir…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué nos va a decir la nena? ¿Qué todo es cierto? **NO LO ACEPTARE NUNCA, MI HIJA NO QUEDARA CON ESA LACRA DE LOS MALFOY**

-Ron

-¿De parte de quien estás Hermione, eh? ¡Te recuerdo que el te odió hasta el último de sus días de colegio!

-Por favor… a mi tampoco me gusta, pero conozco a Rose, y se que esto puede ser un malentendido, a lo mejor ella nos da una buena explicación, hay que ser razonable…

-Le escribiré a Hugo… el nos dirá si esto es cierto

-La carta ni siquiera tiene un nombre, puede ser solo una intriga para que te molestes con la niña

-¡La niña me va a escuchar si esto es verdad! - Gruñó con los ojos inyectados en sangre, Hermione suspiró y guardó silencio, pensando en todas las posibilidades, no quería acertar, pero temía que fuera verdad

Y si fuera verdad ¿Qué pensarían los Malfoy? Sin duda, pensaba, que Draco jamás permitiría que su hijo anduviera de novio de una Weasley a quienes siempre consideraba inferiores…

Si… orgulloso como era Draco, jamás permitiría esa relación, aunque rezaba para que todo fueran intrigas y mentiras… temía que Ron tuviera un ataque re rabia e hiciera una tontería… porque ya no eran unos adolescentes, eran adultos y lo mejor era, quizás, si era cierto, hablar con ellos.

**POV Scorpius**

¡Aja! Bueno ¿De donde me habrá salido lo descarado? ¿En serio será de familia? Pero a modo de venganza personal, renuncié al equipo, claro, no fui el único porque Chris también lo dejó, aunque el pobre estaba aún en enfermería…

Y luego… pues me paseaba con Rose por todos lados, la tomaba del brazo o la abrazaba y andábamos de arriba abajo en nuestro tiempo libre, incluso me daba el lujo de comérmela a besos en los lugares mas concurridos… ¡Oh, si! No lo puedo seguir negando…

Me estoy enloqueciendo tanto con ella, como ella lo está conmigo

Pero creo que al despertar una mañana, entendí que Rosie me ganó a pulso, que me ama y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mí… Pero yo quiero respetarla hasta donde me den mis fuerzas… aunque ella no pone mucho de su parte ¿Tiene que amanecer tan hermosa todos los días?

Antes de esto, cuando la veía, me parecía común, si, algo bonita pero nada más… y ahora, me parece que tiene todo, hermosura e inteligencia y es toda mía, nada ni nadie me la arrebatará de las manos, ella es mía… y se lo demostraré a todos esos idiotas que nos mal miran.

¿Así que esto es el amor?

Terminar el día pensando en ella, soñar con todo lo que ha sucedido durante el día y amanecer, pensando de nuevo en ella, imaginando lo que puede pasar o lo que podemos hacer durante el día

¿Y siempre es así? Sonreír de este modo tan idiota…

A veces hasta solo… y muchos se voltean a verme y no se si porque luzco bien atractivo o porque luzco como retrasado riéndome de la nada… ¡Ah! Hoy me he esmerado en mi arreglo ¿Por qué? yo siempre luzco guapo… **NAAAAAA**… así o más presuntuoso… pero me puse el cabestrillo en el brazo… aún no lo podía tener del todo suelto… pese a eso luzco genial ¿O no?

Pero creo que si… porque hoy, todo mundo, bueno, las chicas me volteaban a ver, por un instante me miré en un espejo del pasillo, y vi un brillo especial en mis ojos grises ¿El amor?

Pero ahí está el amor de mi vida… o eso dice ella… _Jajajaja_… si leyera mis pensamientos, sería hombre muerto, porque seguro me diría que nuestro amor estaba escrito y que los dos estábamos predestinados para siempre

-¡Scorpius! - Brincó aquella preciosa muchacha a mis brazos

-¡Auch! - Emití sin querer un gruñido puesto que mi brazo aún no estaba bien y mi pequeña si que era bastante eufórica

-¡Ay, mi amor, lo siento!

-No quieras matarme tu también - Me quejé fingiendo molestia

-¡Cariño! - Me tomó de mi rostro y me miró con esos ojos castaños profundos y claros - ¡Perdóname! Yo solo quiero matarte de amor, pero no de otra cosa… ¿Me perdonas mi niño hermoso?

-No lo se - Mascullé jugando - No eres muy cariñosa conmigo…

-¡Bebé! - Chilló y me dio muchos besos en mi cuello y mi mentón, pero era porque yo mantenía mi rostro en alto y ella, pese a que era alta, me llegaba al mentón y me besuqueó todo - ¡Sonríeme amor!

-Eres una mujer maltratadora de novios…

-¡Chiquito! - Hizo una adorable rabieta y no pude más, emití una sonrisita y mis ojos me delataron, Rosie frunció sus preciosos labios en un puchero y entonces fui yo quien la tomó por el cuello y la apreté hacia mí, sin importar el dolor de mi brazo, para darla un buen beso de buenos días

-Te quiero - susurré

¡Ah! Ya hasta era común decirle _"te quiero"_ cuando antes no me pasaba tanto por la garganta, eso significaba que estaba pasando la línea de peligro… no quería ser tan obsesivo con ella, porque saliendo de la escuela, ignoraba lo que nos podía deparar el destino…

Quizás su padre me cortara el cuello antes de…

-¡Malfoy! - de pronto me grito el intendente

Me volví a verlo molesto ¿Qué no veía que me estaba interrumpiendo mi arrumaco? Además, todavía faltaba para las clases y no era ningún delito que yo besara a mi novia en el pasillo…

-¿Qué? - respondí de mala gana

-Tienes visita en la oficina del director… Ahora…

Me extrañé ¿Visita? Me despedí de Rosie, quien se quedó intranquila, si, supongo que pensamos lo mismo… Nuestros padres… de hecho se me hacía raro no haber recibido algún vociferador aun… entré a la oficina nervioso, hasta que de pronto, lo vislumbré…

Genial… Mi padre… con su porte principesco, el cual decía mi madre, le había heredado… tragué saliva y respiré profundo, pensando en que seguramente, me daría toda una reprimenda…

-¿Padre?

-¿Qué diablos te paso? - Señaló mi padre mi brazo y es que a pesar de las pociones, aún portaba el cabestrillo, me lo tenía que poner por órdenes del sanador por una semana más, al menos yo no estaba botado en una cama como Chris… pero al menos Lily le daba de comer en la boca…

-Me caí - Mentí

-Te tiraron - Aclaró el y me mordí los labios

-Papá yo…

Y luego me dio un abrazo y besó mi frente, me miró muy preocupado, sus ojos grises eran más claros que los míos, pero había algo en ellos que me indicaba que estaba enterado **DE TODO**…

-Es porque andas de novio con la chica Weasley

Me quedé sin habla, lo confieso, emití un sonoro respiro y no supe que decir

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Un minuto después

-Me mandaron una carta anónima diciéndome que estabas de novio con Rose Weasley

-Maldición - Mascullé y una mirada de mi padre bastó para que me callara - Lo siento papá

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? - Me preguntó serio y yo me negaba a decir algo que me hiriera en ese momento… esperaba escuchar _"Tienes que terminar con ella inmediatamente"_

Abrí la boca pero volví a cerrarla…

-Que seguramente Ronald ya lo sabe y no va estar muy contento

-Padre… no voy a romper con Rose - le dije determinante, serio, ofuscado, molesto

Y me sorprendió que rompiera a reír…

-No te estoy pidiendo que termines con tu novia, Scorpius

-¿Seguro?

-Hijo… si tú estás enamorado de esa niña, no me importa, yo te apoyo, te quiero, eres mi único hijo… incluso Astoria está de acuerdo… pero no creo que a Ronald Weasley le haga mucha gracia, tengo que decirte que en cuanto se entere, vendrá aquí y no se con que intenciones…

-Yo no tengo malas intensiones con Rose, sólo somos novios… no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro… no nos estamos casando ni nada de eso, solo soy saliendo con ella en buen plan, es todo…

-Y yo lo se hijo…

**-PERO**

¡Ah! Finalmente había un _"pero"…_

-¿Qué?

-Pero si Ronald te hace daño… de algún modo hijo, entonces si, tendría que oponerme rotundamente… no quiero que estés en una relación destructiva, suficiente tuvimos con lo sucedido a Chris…

-Estaré bien…

-Eso espero… porque eres lo más valioso que tengo…


	25. Entre más te miro

_**Cáp. 25: "Entre más te miro…"**_

-¿**T**engo que hacer esto?

-Si… hazlo…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque eres mi pariente! ¡Anda! Hazlo…

-No me parece justo ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Porque odio pociones y esas te las sabes mejor…

-¿Y contra quien lo vas a utilizar?

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡Hazlo! De todos modos te voy a pagar… ya se que no es gratis… ¡Así que tu trabajo será remunerativo! ¿Cuánto quieres? ¿Diez galeones?

-¿Diez galeones? - Se escucho una exaltación - ¿Tanto?

-¡Para mi no es nada! Solo hazlo, que pienso matarte el hambre con esos galeones

-Oye…

-¿Lo harás o no? - Chilló aventando las monedas de oro en la mesa

-S-si…

Y de inmediato se puso a trabajar ante la mirada irritante y a la vez, vidriosa de aquella persona… mientras unas manos trabajaban rápidamente para preparar esa pócima…

En agua hirviendo echaba el azúcar, y pétalos de rosa roja hasta que el agua se teñía de rosa, luego puso vainilla gota por gota y los pétalos de rosa blanca posterior a cada gota. Luego, hábilmente quemó las semillas de sésamo, los machacó y vertió sus cenizas en el caldero.

Los espirales no se hicieron esperar

-¡Listo! - Dijo esa otra voz - ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?

-Insisto en…

-¡Oh, ya lo intenté pero no me sale bien!

-Bueno… ahora hay que dejar añejar 2 días…. Oye, ten cuidado… es peligroso

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, esto me servirá para mis planes… ¡Ah! Ahí están las monedas ¡Que te aprovechen! Y ya sabes, si se me ofrece algo más, siempre puede ser más generoso el pago…

La puerta se cerró y la mirada de aquella persona se centró en las monedas de oro

-Solo porque en verdad este oro me hace mucha falta…

**POV Lily**

**"Lily y Christopher ****" ****"****Lily y Chris"**** "****Lily y Chris Forever**"**"Lily ama a Chris con todo su ****"**

-¿Potter? - de pronto me llamó el profesor Neville y yo me vi sorprendida... dibujaba corazones y letras de relieve en mis hojas

-¡Ay

-¿Qué haces Lily?

-¡Nada tío Neville, digo, profesor Neville! - Susurré cerrando mi cuaderno de inmediato y mirando que las plantas estaban echa un desastre ¡Ay! Se me había olvidado irles echando el aguamiel mientras crecía lentamente para evitar que se marchitaran…

¡Chin!

-Acabas de echar a perder la planta…

-Lo lamento - Gemí

-Te quedarás después de clases, una hora más Lily, porque eres la única que falló… me extraña de ti… Eres demasiado buena en herbología… pero creo que ya se que mosco te picó

-¿Cuál? - Murmuré apenada, pues todo el mundo cuchicheaba

-Seguro el del amor - me dijo bajo y con una sonrisa cómplice

Me derrumbé cuando se marchó ¡Tonta Lily Luna! ¿Tenías que ser tan obvia? Aunque nadie sabía de lo mío con Chris… ¡Pero es que ni yo misma me entendía! ¿En que momento Chris se había metido tan dentro de mi corazón? Ahora parecía ser el aire que respiro…

¡Y me he dado cuenta que soy terriblemente celosa! No quisiera que nadie lo viera más que yo, no quisiera que esas lagartonas se dieran cuenta de lo guapo, buena gente y sexy que es…

Aunque era demasiado tarde…

¿Quién se resiste a esa sonrisa? ¡Ah! ¿Cuánto tiempo me perdí por no voltear a verlo? El muriendo por mí y yo… ignorándolo… ¡Cuantos besos nos perdimos mí querido Chris! ¡Pero los compensaré! Aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz porque seas enteramente mío…

-¡Oye Lily, niña, deja de pensar en tus amores y trabaja! - Me urgió el tío Neville, al que yo era la única que le decía tío… porque era como un hermano para mi padre, así que lo consideraba como tal

_¡Grrrr!_ Tuve que dejar mis sueños para que el experimento me saliera bien o si no, mi tío no me dejaría salir de Herbología hasta que yo le hiciera muy bien el crecimiento de esta planta…

Iba saliendo de la clase, justo cuando…

Una rosa se me atravesó en mi rostro… era de color lila, la cual brillaba de modo intenso, su olor era increíble… mis ojos se desvivieron con aquella hermosa rosa y sobre todo, con el que la portaba…

Chris me sonreía con esa maravillosa sonrisa, con ese aire tan sensual ¿Es que esa mañana había amanecido más guapo? La rosa bailó frente a mí y yo la tomé rozando sus dedos ¡Oh! Fue una descarga eléctrica que cruzaba por todo mi cuerpo, definitivamente, Chris… era el correcto

-¿Así que castigaron una hora más a la perfecta Lily Potter?

-Cállate - suspiré y sonreí

-Me decepcionas Potter… ya no eres mi ideal de chica - susurró y yo lancé un gruñido ante el comentario… lo que siguió me sonrojó, cuando él se inclinó de súbito y atrapó mis labios en un beso rápido, fuerte y con un sabor a chocolate - No te lo mereces - me dijo

-¡Chris! - Susurré en un tono de puchero, infantil, con aire de inocencia - Tú tienes la culpa… por pensar en ti, me castigaron

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora yo soy el culpable!

-Absolutamente…

Y nuevamente tomó mi rostro y me plantó otro beso más fuerte, mas intenso, mas adulto, yo sentí que me volvía mantequilla y me derretía en sus brazos, porque aquello hacía que me latiera el corazón a mil por hora… No, pues, en menos de un minuto Chris me dejó sin aires… y creo que sin anginas…

Jadeaba cuando me soltó, lo noté que se volvió a todos lados y emitió una sonrisita traviesa, creo que nadie nos había visto… ¡Que suerte! Porque yo estaba a punto de desmayarme por la fuerza de ese beso… luego me dio un beso en la frente y se iba a dar la vuelta cuando me dijo

-¡Ah! Aún no te perdono la bofetada…

-¡Te la merecías! - Dije con voz entrecortada…

-Te quiero - me dijo haciendo la mímica con los labios, sin voz pero era perfectamente entendible…

Debo confesar que me volví adentro del salón de herbología, me desparramé en la silla y dejé salir todo el aire que tenía retenido… mordiéndome los labios por aquel beso tan delicioso… cerré los ojos y su rostro perfecto y varonil, estaba ahí, presente…

Contemplé la rosa y noté que le había costado mucho pintar una rosa blanca de ese color tan perfecto, luego que brillara, notaba que en el interior de los pétalos tenían grabado mi nombre… **"Lily Luna"** ¡Ay no! Es que este niño no podía ser más romántico conmigo…

**POV Chris**

¡Lily! Mi preciosa Lily… la niña más hermosa del mundo… la más hermosa de Hogwarts, la que tiene esos impresionantes ojos verdes y que es toda mía… porque es mi novia… Me siento tan feliz de ser correspondido que de repente me da miedo que sea solo un sueño y despertar…

Pero procuro no pensar en eso… y ya no coquetear

¡Porque mi hermosa niña tiene la mano pesadita! Aún tengo las marcas de la bofetada… suerte que a nadie le importo mucho, más que a Scorpius que se burla de mí cada que puede…

Relamo mis labios para saborear los suyos… MMM… tan suaves y tiernos, que imagino que el señor Potter ya me tendría con un avada en mi pecho, no lo culpo, tiene razón, esa niña suya es una joya, la niña de sus ojos, pero ahora es de los míos también

¡Espero verla a solas esta tarde-noche! Porque quiero abrazarla… el beso de hoy fue muy arriesgado, sobre todo porque aún no decimos que andamos… aunque quizás ella no quiera contar los meses, yo si… casi estamos en febrero… faltan poco menos de cinco meses…

¿Y al salir que? A ella le faltan dos años…

Dos años… es mucho tiempo ¿A que hora nos veríamos? ¿A que hora nos escribiríamos? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría un amor de lejos? Quizás estaba perdiendo mi tiempo… Luego había más chicos. Durante mi ausencia quizás hubiese otros más que conquistarían su corazón

Eso me deprimió…

-¿Chris, que te pasa?

-Tengo un problema - Le dije a Scorpius a quien le noté un tremendo chupetón cerca de su cuello - ¿Te atacó un vampiro?

-¿Qué?

-¿O fue una vampiresa?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A esto - Y presioné el chupetón

-¡Auch, duele!

-Mejor quítatelo con Murtlap, que no creo que a los profesores les de gusto verte ese moretón ahí…

-¡Es que Rosie me muerde!

-Dile que no eres de chocolate…

-¡JA! - Chistó - Al menos a mi no me da de bofetadas

-¡Touché!

-Ayúdame a ponerme el Murtlap - Me insistió y nos fuimos al sanitario en donde se puso una buena cantidad mientras sostenía el ungüento maloliente

-Estaba pensando en Lily - le dije una vez comprobado que nadie nos escuchaba

-¿Por qué razón te noto tan preocupado?

-Es que… en unos meses salimos… ella se queda. Aún le queda mucho tiempo

-¡Ah!

-Tengo miedo de enamorarme hasta los codos y luego… esto se acabe…

-Chris…

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Chris amigo…

-Aconséjame ¿Qué? ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Nada, porque enamorado hasta los codos ya estás… Y si ella te quiere igual seguramente encontrarán el modo de saltar las barreras que Hogwarts y la academia a donde vayan les impondrán…

-¿Y si no…?

-Entonces estarás llorando por los rincones mi querido amigo… ¿Pero que mas dá? Yo también estoy tambaleando ¿Sabes? Mi padre vino a verme, ya sabe que ando con ella…

-¿Y?

-Aprueba mi relación, lo cual me agradó… pero no creo que al señor Weasley le de mucho gusto… Tendré mucha suerte si me deja vivo, no creo que soporte la idea de que un Malfoy, toque a su hija…

-¿Puedo dar mi discurso en tu funeral?

-¡Auch! ¡Touché!

Y los dos reímos… a sabiendas que a ninguno, nos esperaban cosas fáciles, al salir con chicas total y absolutamente prohibidas para nosotros… ¿Pero que le hacíamos? A ellas les gustaban las serpientes…

¡Y encantarlas, por Dios Santo!


	26. Pelea Inusitada

_**Cáp. 26: "Pelea Inusitada"**_

Hugo miraba los restos de aquel vociferador que había explotado en medio de la habitación… Albus cambió de postura y se sintió incómodo, no sabía que aconsejarle a su primo.

Ya que éste se encontraba más rojo que un tomate y apretaba los dientes, sumamente molesto y contrariado, además, sabía que eso no se quedaría en un solo vociferador… Sin decir nada a su primo, salió de la habitación, con un solo objetivo en mente…

Rose…

La encontró en uno de los pasillos, mirando con unos intensos ojos amorosos a Scorpius, no decían una sola palabra, solo se tomaban de las manos y reían mutuamente, aquello le revolvió el estómago y apretó los dientes lleno de ira, de inmediato se acercó a ellos.

-¡Rose!

Los dos brincaron, rompiendo su conexión y se volvieron a ver a Hugo, claro que no fue el único, los pocos presentes alrededor, miraron con cierto deleite aquel pequeño percance

-¿Qué pasa? - Chilló Rose con frialdad

-Necesito hablar contigo… AHORA

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo Hugo y menos si es para lo mismo de siempre - Gruñó la chica - Si quieres, por la noche, te espero en la sala común

-Me importa un bledo si estás mirando como estúpida a este imbécil, pero yo tengo algo importante que decirte - Casi gritó

-¡HEY! - Entonces advirtió Scorp - ¡No le digas así a Rose, no te lo permito!

-¡Ja! Si me das mucho miedo

-Por favor Hugo…

-¡He dicho que tengo que hablar contigo! - Y de pronto le tomó con fuerza del brazo y la jaloneó, pudiera ser que Rose le llevara dos años, pero él, era mas alto y fuerte que ella

-¡Suéltala!

-¡No te metas! - Y de pronto Hugo sacó su varita apuntando la cara de Scorpius que apretó los dientes y los puños… No, el no podría atacar nunca al hermanito de Rosie… no podía

Y parecía que éste lo sabía

-Cobarde

-¡Basta Hugo! - Espetó Rose - Hablaré contigo, pero suéltame ya… Scorp… luego te encuentro

-Te estaré esperando - Masculló sin quitar esa mirada de impotencia, pues una cosa era pelear contra un alumno cualquiera, que contra el hermano de su novia, si lo lastimaba o algo, aquello no pararía bien

-¡Scorp! - Apareció Chris, se notaba que había corrido

-Hugo está insoportable

-O es eso, o a lo mejor… su padre ya lo sabe… escuché que le llegó un vociferador

-Maldición, esto no pinta nada bien

-¿Qué harás?

-Enfrentarme al señor Weasley, creo…

-¿Vale la pena? - Preguntó Chris con seriedad poniéndole la mano en el hombro

-¿No pelearías tú por Lily de este mismo modo?

Chris asintió

-Si hay esperanzas claro que si…

-Igual yo… Rose me ama… no veo el modo, de que ella deje de quererme o… que algo nos pueda separar, pero no deja de darme un poco de miedo…. ¡Me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Hugo!

-No es fácil, es como yo, jamás tocaría a Albus…

Los dos amigos se quedaron en medio del pasillo, seguidos por un par de ojos maliciosos, mientras que al otro lado, Hugo se llevaba a Rose a un sitio en donde nadie los pudiera escuchar, ella estaba fastidiada, hasta que se metieron en una de las viejas aulas de escuela

-¿Y bien? - Exigió

-¡Mi padre me envió un vociferador, exigiendo que le dijera la verdad, sobre lo tuyo con Malfoy!

Rose palideció, pero se mantuvo firme… así que… su padre lo sabía

-¿Qué es lo que dice?

-¿Decirme? ¡Me gritó, por si se te olvida lo que es un vociferador! Me exigió la verdad… ¿Y que? ¿Crees que le voy a mentir? ¿Crees que no le confirmaré que andas exhibiéndote con ese idiota?

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal Scorpius? - Murmuró Rose - Yo lo quiero, Hugo

-¡JA!

-He estado enamorada de él, desde que tenía doce años

-¡Ay, por favor!

-Es lógico que no lo comprendas… Tú nunca te has enamorado de un imposible, eres muy popular igual que Albus, podrían tener a la chica que quieran… y así como tus ojos no miran a otras, esas otras sufren por tu indiferencia

-No me vengas con esas cosas Rose… no vienen al caso

-Solo trato de que entiendas… Siempre estuve loca por Scorpius, hasta que él se dio cuenta que lo quería… y me correspondió… ¡Y no voy a perderlo! Ni por ti o por mi papá…

-Rosie - De pronto Hugo cambió la tonada - hermanita… oye… eres muy bonita, todos los chicos lo dicen ¿Qué podría tener Malfoy que otro muchacho de Gryffindor no tenga? A lo mejor te gusta si, pero… ¡Termina con él! Busca otro ¡Ni que te fueras a casar con el!

-No…

-**¡AAAAAH!** - Gruñó haciendo una rabieta y pegando un golpe en una mesa - ¡Lo que tienes de inteligente, lo tienes de tonta para elegir novio! ¡De todos los hombres que hay en el colegio, tenías que enamorarte de él!

-Hugo…

-¡Es enemigo de papá, su padre le hizo cosas terribles a nuestros progenitores! ¿Por qué Rose? ¡Déjalo! Por favor… déjalo… Te lo juro que él no vale la pena… si, está bien, si me dices que es buena persona te lo creo, no ha hecho nada malo en el colegio…

-¿Entonces?

-Es un Malfoy… creía que eso sería suficiente para que tú te alejaras de él… Perdóname Rose, pero se lo diré a papá… y lo que él haga contigo, no me importará… te quiero mucho, pero no soporto la idea y mis padres tampoco…

-Hermano…

-No me hables - Bufó Hugo y se dio media vuelta

Rose se quedó de pie, mirando como su hermano se alejaba con furia… de hecho, ellos no habían tenido esa charla… claro, era cuestión de tiempo para que su padre lo supiera, no había faltado que cualquier estudiante le escribiera

Ella pensaba decírselo en vacaciones, pero así, de repente, sabiendo lo malgeniado que era, no dudaba que se pondría histérico y no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer… las lágrimas le inundaban el rostro…

**POV Scorpius**

No aguanté mucho tiempo sin saber nada más de ella… comencé a buscarla por todos lados, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, me imaginaba mil cosas, como que Hugo le ponía una mano encima… No… su hermano no sería capaz de hacerle daño, el la adoraba

Pero en estos momentos, conmigo de por medio, no sabía si el amor podría perdurar, yo suponía que el amor filial era fuerte, pero a lo mejor, el apellido Malfoy era una tijera demasiada filosa

La encontré al fin, en uno de los salones… hecha un mar de llanto, sentí una impotencia y me acerqué a ella de inmediato, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y le enjugué sus lágrimas… Ella hipaba, sus preciosos ojos estaban irritados y el color tan maravilloso que poseía estaba opacado

-¿Rosie?

-Mi papá ya lo sabe…

-Eso lo veíamos venir - Susurré - Mi padre vino a verme por eso…

-¿Ya lo sabe? - Chilló

-Te lo iba a contar justo cuando tu hermano nos interrumpió…

-¿Y que dijo tu padre? ¿Estaba enojado?

-No, de hecho teme que tu padre sea un obstáculo, él está de acuerdo con mis decisiones…. Si quiero andar contigo, el no se mete, ni mi madre, solo que… me ha pedido que tenga cuidado con tu papá

-Está furioso, demandó la verdad a Hugo…

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Es la verdad Rosie… deberemos resistir o…

-¿O?

-Es que no quiero que te lastimen Rose - y la solté alejándome unos pasos - No quiero que te pelees en tu casa por mi culpa, no quiero verte llorar…

-No me gusta lo que me estás diciendo - Se levanto ella de inmediato y la noté temblar - ¿Acaso no me dijiste que lucharíamos por nuestra relación?

-Si, pero… el costo no me va a gustar…

-Yo te quiero - Dijo Rose apretando los dientes

-Yo también

-¡No lo parece! ¡Estás dudando!

-¡No lo tomes así! ¡Es que intento que no sufras! Quiero protegerte…

-¡Mentira! Te quieres deshacer de mí, porque los problemas que se avecinan no los quieres enfrentar ¿Y sabes porqué? ¡Porque no me amas lo suficiente!

-Nena…

-¡No! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! Siempre ha habido más amor de mi parte que la tuya… porque yo si te quise desde el principio… pero tú te empezaste a fijar en mí… hasta apenas hace unos meses

-Eso no es justo - protesté ¡Yo solo quería que ella no sufriera por mi causa! ¡Quizás no tenía mucho tacto, pero no era mi intención romperle su corazón! - Yo te quiero mucho Rose…

-No… no me quieres - Negó ella - Solo te gusté… mucho tal vez… pero no me amas… yo moriría por ti Scorpius…

-¡Rose!

-¡Aquí el único que si ama realmente es Chris a Lily! Pero tu a mi no…

-No estás razonando Rose, es que no me has entendido, llevas mis palabras por otras rutas. Quiero que te tranquilices y que hablemos con calma… Nena… lo siento, a lo mejor no fueron las palabras adecuadas pero…

-¡Nunca me has demostrado que me amas! - Gritó

-¿NUNCA? - Casi grité - ¡Rosie! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Claro! Si a ti te hubiera gustado que en verdad los hechizos de tus hermanos hubiesen sido para mí… así estarías diciendo que te amo de verdad… porque casi muero por ti… pero no sucedió… Siento mucho no cumplir tus expectativas - Y salí a prisa del asfixiante lugar…


	27. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Si es mío!

_**Cáp. 27: "¿Qué pasa? ¡Si es mío!"**_

**POV Scorpius**

¡Me sentía tan frustrado! Tan decepcionado… Yo solo quería que ella no sufriera, quería darle alternativas ¡Y no porque no la quisiera! Pero prefería no tenerla a verla pelear con su familia, porque esto, era cosa seria, no sería un simple pleito de padre molesto por nuevo novio de su hija…

De pronto me detuve a medio pasillo y mi mente se tornó fría… ¿Esto significaba que había roto con Rose? No pude evitar decir una sarta de maldiciones y apretar los puños con fuerza…

-¿Scorp? - Apareció Chris - ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Todo esta mal! - Gruñí

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No podré con esto Chris… Te juro… te juro que quiero muchísimo a Rose… pero ella no la tendrá nada fácil, su padre está enterado y obvio, discutió con Hugo… ahora discutimos los dos…

-¡Oh! Su primer pleito de enamorados

-Es más que eso Chris…

-¿Mas?

-Creo que… terminamos

Chris se quedó mudo y me miró con severidad, pero la verdad, yo estaba muy cansando y mortificado, deseaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad para amortiguar el golpe emocional recibido

-Necesito estar solo… te veo luego

No entré a la siguiente clase, no me sentía con muchos ánimos… así que me refugié en mi escondite cerca del lago, me perdí en la lejanía, aspiré el dulce aroma y ácido a la vez del agua… sentí un dolor poco común en el pecho, mascullé mas palabrotas en mi mente y hundí mi rostro en mis brazos

¿Y ahora que pasaría? En mi mente rondaba una palabra… "Fracaso" al menos todos lo que habían apostado que lo nuestro se iría al carajo, había acertado, y seguramente cuando supieran que ya no éramos nada, estarían felices… iba a odiar ver sus rostros burlones

Pero al menos Rosie no tendría problemas con sus padres

Y el mío me apoyaría en mis decisiones, así que lo demás no tendría porqué ser del todo malo… unos meses más y… jamás la volvería a ver, eso debía ser una ventaja para mí

Evité todo lo que pude para no llorar… ¡Como hombre fuerte que era! Maldición… fracasé horriblemente, porque las malditas lágrimas comenzaron a quemar mis ojos, suerte que nadie veía ese terrible momento de debilidad, porque me ahogaba, tragué saliva, me negaba a sollozar…

¡Salgan malditas lágrimas! Pero de mis labios no escucharán el quejido que indica, que mi corazón se rompe y que me duele infinitamente, y que de nuevo, volveré a la oscuridad… ¡JA! Que poético… me rió silenciosamente mientras limpio mis ojos, que ya me arden

Me acomodé en el árbol hueco, cerré los ojos y decidí dormir un poco, porque me sentía cansado ¿Cómo se podría pasar del paraíso a las tinieblas? ¿Cómo bajar del cielo al infierno en la tierra? De un momento hermoso en que yo miraba los ojos dulces de Rose, ahora sentía que eso no sucedería jamás

Pero todo lo hacía por ella… No quería verla sufrir

**POV Rose**

Cuando reaccioné, estaba sola en el salón de clases… escuché la algarabía de los alumnos por los pasillos y aquellos que corrían a su próxima clase, me limpié los ojos y de inmediato salí con una sola palabra en mente… _"Scorpius"_ ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Debía hablar con el!

Me dirigí inmediatamente a la siguiente clase, entré a toda prisa al salón, buscándolo, pero no lo encontré y entonces mis ojos se encontraron con los de Chris… Cuando él me miró, supe que nada iba bien… mi corazón golpeteó con fuerza y en toda la maldita clase no me concentré

El tiempo avanzaba con lentitud imprecisa, maliciosa, los segundos eran eternos, el profesor hablaba pero yo no procesaba las palabras. Estuve a punto de mentir por primera vez y decir que me dolía la cabeza e iba a enfermería

¡Por fin!

La infernal clase terminó e intercepté a Chris apartándolo de toda esa bola de chismosos… Estaba intranquila, nerviosa ¿En donde estaba Scorpius? ¿Por qué no había entrado a clases? ¡El no era de los que faltaba nunca!

-Oye Chris… eh… ¿Qué tal tu espalda?

-Mejor, gracias… ya no me duele…

-Que bien, me alegro… eh… ¿Y Scorpius?

-Lo ignoro…

¡Oh, eso me decepcionó!

-Ya me dijo…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que terminaron…

Palidecí… palidecí horriblemente ¿Cómo que ya no éramos novios? Por un momento no respondí, apreté los labios y miré a Chris, con los ojos desorbitados, seguramente… el se notaba abatido

-¿El te dijo que terminamos?

-Si…

-¡Pues eso no es cierto! - Solté y me tapé la boca para no emitir un sollozo y no pude evitar que las lágrimas me salieran de nuevo

-Tranquila - Me tomó por los hombros

-¡Le grité algunas cosas! - Chillé por lo bajo - ¡Pero no era para que te diga que terminamos! Te juro que yo lo quiero mucho… solo que… el sugirió… y yo hasta lo comparé contigo

-¿Conmigo?

-Por tu sacrificio por Lily - hipé

El chasqueó con la lengua, me soltó y me miró con seriedad

-Scorpius será lo que sea… pero estoy casi seguro, que el también hubiera saltado para protegerte… ¡Incluso si no te amara! Porque es un hombre, no un muchacho mimado, no con lo que ha vivido desde que ingresó a Hogwarts… su infierno

Mis lágrimas cayeron aún más

-Rose… piénsalo bien… el no quiere que tengas problemas, el quiere que tú analices su relación ¿Hay futuro? Tu padre no lo permitirá… y hasta yo, dudo de la fuerza que puedan tener los dos para defender su amor

-El también tendría que… - Y me callé cuando lo vi negar con la cabeza

-Lo que no alcanzó a decirte es que su padre ya vino a verlo, porque alguien le envió un anónimo diciéndole lo mismo que… supongo, a tu padre

-¿Y que paso?

-El te lo debería decir, pero bueno… Su padre lo aprobó - Suspiró y sentí que el suelo que pisaba me hundía - Al señor Malfoy no le importa con quien ande, siempre y cuando sea feliz…

-¿En serio? - Respondí en un hilo de voz

-Claro, igual y le dijo que contigo sería diferente, que tu padre se pondría furioso… y creo que le atinó… Oye Rose… piénsalo bien… terminen con esto de una vez, sobre todo si…

-No tengo nada que pensar - Chillé - ¡Ni nada que terminar! Iré a buscarlo… y por favor… si está en la sala común, dile que baje, que tengo que hablar con él ¡Yo no dije nada sobre terminar!

-El lo interpretó así

-¡Scorpius no se va a deshacer de mí con facilidad! - Dije entre dientes con un dejo de furia - ¡Que no se piense que lo dejaré ir! _**¡El es mío!**_

Noté como Chris alzaba una ceja entre aterrorizado y medio abrumado, me alejé de inmediato buscando a Scorpius en su escondite, bastante bien lo conocía yo, así que bajé a toda prisa, me urgía encontrarlo y hablar, aclarar todo ¿Cómo que habíamos terminado?

**NUNCA**

¡Es que no era posible que después de que el amor de mi vida me correspondiera se alejara de mi así nada más! Lo admitía, me había ofuscado, quizás dije cosas hirientes, pero… le pediría perdón de rodillas si era necesario ¡Pero no podía dejarme!

¡Oh! ¡SI! Encontré a mi ángel en su escondite secreto frente al lago… durmiendo… mi corazón descansó y luego se aceleró… ¡Estaba tan hermoso! Durmiendo de ese modo, con los labios entreabiertos… había perdido un poco la postura, pues estaba semi acostado en el hueco que había

Por un momento me quedé contemplando la visión de su hermosura…

No era propio de una dama, despertar al bello príncipe de su sueño, sobre todo si a lo mejor, era una pesadilla absoluta, debía ser delicada, no quería ser rechazada ni que él me dijera que… que si había terminado conmigo

Sin moverlo mucho, me recosté a su lado, acercándome lentamente, poquito a poco, hasta que quedé pegada a su cuerpo y mi rostro alcanzó el suyo, miré esos labios masculinos de cerca… aspiré su aliento, era parsimonioso y dulce… contemplé su rostro perfecto y simplemente, besé sus labios

Para cuando el reaccionó… yo estaba sobre él, besándolo con intensidad, bebiendo de sus labios prácticamente… No, no lo soltaría… no hasta que mis besos lo convencieran de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, de que nuestros labios y nuestro cuerpo se amoldaban de modo perfecto.

-Rose - alcancé a escuchar que el murmuraba bajo mis labios

¡Pero no lo soltaba! Al contrario, enredé mi cuerpo con el suyo, succioné con más intensidad su boca, como si yo fuera un pulpo y tuviera ventosas en vez de labios, acaricié con frenesí su cabello y su espalda… Y por supuesto que mis ansias me llevaron al límite…

Porque comencé a sentir que me incendiaba…

Y que quería más…

-_¡Ay Scorpius!_- Gemí cuando sentí otras proporciones de su parte

Eso fue suficiente para que él diera un sobresalto y me apartara un poco, notaba el rubor en su blanca piel, sus labios me indicaban que había disfrutado de este beso y que él también se había excitado…

-¡Rosie!

-Te amo - Suspiré mientras besaba sus labios, sus mejillas, su frente y su cuello en pequeño río de besos - Y no quiero terminar contigo… Perdóname Scorpi… si te dije algo malo, perdóname

-Rose…

-Te juro que te amo… solo me ofusqué un poco…

-No se si esto…

-Te quiero mucho - Y volví a besarlo hundiéndome aún más en su cuerpo, noté que al principio me rechazaba con ternura, seguro era incómodo para él, tenerme encima ¡Pero que más daba! Yo estaba dispuesta a darle todo lo que me pidiera

-Nena - Susurró roncamente - Por favor, si comienzas no podré detenerme… y no quiero hacer nada del que te puedas arrepentir, es mejor que te apartes y no sigas atormentándome así…

-No - Me negué y abrí algunos botones de mi blusa, arriesgándome a no parecer tan… perdida… y esperando que él no me apartara de una patada, sintiendo alguna ofensa - Tienes mi permiso…

Entonces tomé su mano y lo metí a mi blusa… Sus ojos grises brillaron cuando sintió la piel de mis senos desnudos… En ese momento… estaba a su merced y él podía hacer de mí… lo que se le pegara la gana - _Te amo Scorpius_ - Dije antes de volver a besar esos labios que me enloquecían…


	28. Millón de caricias

_**Cáp. 28: "Millón de Caricias"**_

**POV Scorpius (inocente) Malfoy**

Por muy placentero que me pareciera… por divino que fuese acariciar la piel desnuda de Rose… Yo no podría ir más allá… no por ahora, no por el momento, porque ante todo… estaba enamorado de ella y la respetaba ¡Aunque ella no me respetara a mí! ¡Dios Santo! ¡Es que me acosa constantemente!

Sería hipócrita decir que no me agrada… si, es excitante, pero tenía que evitar que mis instintos afloraran, no quería que después nos arrepintiéramos si aquello terminaba mal

-Rosie - Retiraba mi mano a regañadientes… es decir, su piel tan tersa y suave, bajo mis dedos, era quemante, era como querer más, me daba una sensación de intentar arrancar su ropa a jirones…

-¿Qué pasa Scorp? - Murmuró con voz ronca

-Hay que tranquilizarnos - Suspiré mientras las yemas de mis dedos se alejaban rozando los últimos nervios de su piel era… insultante, porque mi libido gritaba, exigía, no quería apartarse…

-Yo no quiero - Masculló mientras buscaba mis labios de nuevo y me daba pequeños besos

-Nena… debemos ir despacio - Le acaricié la nariz

-Tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario - Se mofó de mí… excitación…

-No le hagas caso… ya pasará…

-¿No te dolerá? - Sonrió

-Si, pero vale la pena… es mejor a arrepentirse después

-¿Arrepentirte de amarme? - Chilló Rose y puse los ojos en blanco ¡Mujeres! ¡En especial las Weasley!

-No nena… de hacer algo para lo que aún no estamos preparados

-Me sorprendes precioso - Susurró mostrando una mejor cara - Un chico de 17 que no quiere perder su castidad ¿Acaso pretendes llegar así al matrimonio?

Sonreí… ¿Yo casto y puro? ¿Le decía o no la verdad?

Era obvio, ella no conocía mi vida cuando iba a casa, cuando salía con hijos e hijas de otros magos que con anterioridad apoyaban a los magos oscuros, cuando iba a Bulgaria a visitar amigos de Durmstrang…

Desde que estaba absorto con ella, olvidaba por completo lo anterior…

Quizás en Hogwarts no tenía una vida social intensa, pero fuera de ella, cuando salía de viaje con mis padres, era otra cosa… De hecho, antes de saber que Rose era la chica que estaba enamorada de mí, había pensado en volver a Bulgaria para buscar a viejos amigos y amigas…

¡Pero mejor no pensar en eso!

-Scorpius - Volví a la realidad cuando ella se acomodaba más cerca de mí, sentía su respiración entremezclándose con la mía, sus ojos castaños brillaban con una intensidad que cortaba la respiración, temblé al sentir que dentro de sus pupilas, estaba mi imagen, febril, palpitante ¿Cómo podía amarme tanto? Aun sin conocerme

-Eres hermosa, Rose Weasley

Ella se ruborizó y sus ojos brillaron, dejando caer una lágrima ¡Demonios! Odiaba y amaba a la vez que ella me quisiera tanto… porque con los problemas que se le venían encima… aquello no sería nada fácil

Luego me regaló una sonrisa… la más increíble, sensual y preciosa sonrisa que una chica como ella me pudiera dar, sus preciosos labios (Sin labial por cierto, todo me lo había comido yo) se curvearon, mostrándome sus dientes perfectos, bueno, es que toda ella era perfección pura…

No quería que ese momento terminara…

Tumbados ahí, en aquel rinconcito secreto en el hueco del árbol, entre sus raíces, abrazados, mirándonos con intensidad, intercambiando sentimientos y sensaciones, escuchando como latían con fuerza nuestros corazones…

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo un adolescente como yo? Casi un adulto… podía amar de esa manera… ¿Cómo es que ella, era el centro de mi universo ahora? ¿Cómo podría respirar sin ella? De pronto me entró pánico… _"perderla, no verla más, dejarla"_ quizás eso me mataría…

Seguramente sonaría ridículo, quizás pensaran que era un estúpido por ser tan sensible… pero no… no puedo luchar más con esto, tengo que dejarme llevar, pero con límites… nos amamos, es inevitable…

-Scorpius… tú lo eres más…

-Si, lo sé… soy sexy…

-¡Ah! Olvidaba lo modesto también…

Un momento de silencio más… de nuevo nuestras miradas entrecruzadas, sin necesidad de más palabras, con los ojos nos decíamos mucho más que con frases, un beso más, largo… tranquilo, transmitiéndonos nuestros sentimientos.

-Jamás debemos volver a pelearnos - Suspiró

-No puedo prometer eso - Le repliqué - Por más amor que haya, un pleitecito de vez en cuando no pasa nada ¿No crees?

-MMMMM….

-Vamos nena, levantémonos ya… que se hace tarde - Dije a regañadientes, nos incorporamos y le sacudí su preciosa cabellera… mis ojos se dirigieron a la blusa abierta, vi uno de sus senos desnudos y mi sangre hirvió de nuevo…

Sentí como mis mejillas me ardían y tragué saliva, ella me miró de modo curioso ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? ¡Ay Rosie, a veces tu inocencia me saca de quicio! Porque lo era para unas cosas, pero no para otras…

-¿Scorp?

-Cúbrete - Dijo con voz ahogada mientras mis manos temblorosas abrocharon los botones de su blusa…

-¡Ah! - Gimió - ¡No, me tengo que componer el sostén!

¡Y la muy descarada se volvió a desabotonar para componerse el sostén mientras que yo no podía quitar mis ojos (y desviarlos) de el modo en que sus senos volvían a su lugar y ella terminaba abotonándose de nuevo!

Mis hormonas gritaron ¡Pero yo las controlé!

**POV Rose (Descarada) Weasley**

¡Bueno! ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que me acomode las bubis en su delante? Es obvio que no me pondrá un dedo encima… bueno, si, pero quiero decir que no pasará más allá de los manoseos y besos candentes…

Es mi novio y tiene todo el derecho de "ver" y sentir de vez en cuando que es lo que tengo bajo mis ropas… ¡De todos modos yo también lo he sentido! Umh, no creo que Lily se porte tan santurrona si le cuento lo que estoy haciendo ¡Seduciendo a más no poder a Scorpius!

¡Ay, pero es que es tan lindo cuando se ruboriza! Y aparte estuve a punto de perderlo ¡NO, NO, NO! Yo no lo pierdo, no lo puedo perder ¡Scorpius es mío! Me costó mis cinco años ¡Así que no permitiré que ninguna perra slyterin me lo arrebate!

¡Ups! ¡Pensé una palabrota!

-¿De que te ríes Rose? Eso es mala señal - Me preguntó Scorpius con sus adorables mejillas aún teñidas de rojo

-Pensaba tonterías… ¿Regresamos al colegio?

-Antes de que envíen a buscarnos…

Lo tomé de la mano y caminamos de regreso al colegio, finalmente, me sentía más libre, Scorpius seguía siendo mi novio, me daba pesar lo hablado con Hugo pero… mi amor por Scorp parecía ser más fuerte que el miedo a papá… yo era su niña consentida, su hijita, no sabía que tanto iba a durar eso al momento de enfrentarme a él

Mi padre era muy terco… igual que yo

Me despedí efusivamente de Scorpius… y busqué a mi prima, no falto quien me dijera que no había ido a la sala común aún, que andaba por los pasillos, supuse entonces que debía rebuscar por los rinconcitos oscuros… MJ…

Y de pronto al dar una vuelta en uno de los pasillos solitarios, abrí los ojos como platos… ¡Cielos! Vaya… ¡Ay Lily quien te viera! Y yo de chismosa y morbosa ¿Que diría tío Harry?

Chris tenía arrinconada a Lily en un recóndito oscuro, comiéndosela a besos… el era más alto obviamente, ella estaba casi alzada en puntas, pero noté claramente como disfrutaba ese beso… Bueno, hasta me dieron ganas que buscar de nuevo a Scorpius y robarle muchos besos.

¡Ah! Pero que mi primita…

¿Dónde andaban sus manos? ¿En el trasero de Chris? ¡Demonios! ¡Buscando de inmediato las manos del muchacho! ¡Oh! Mas decente… la sostenía por la cintura ¡Bien por el! Que ella te manosee si quiere, pero tú… la respetas… Mj… Bueno ¡Merlín! Esos si que se besan con ganas.

No supe que hacer, odiaría interrumpirla… porque se la estaba pasando muy bien… y era justo para Chris… gracias a él, yo no había recibido el ataque, así mismo mi prima cuando fue por ayudarme… así que nos debíamos los unos a los otros porque era justo.

Decidí alejarme de ahí y esperar a que se salieran… de todos modos, lo suyo si que era secreto ¡Imaginaba la cara de Albus cuando se enterara! Al cabo de unos largos minutos, Chris pasó a prisa limpiándose sus labios, seguramente se había comido todo el labial de mi prima…

A los cinco minutos pasaba Lily y aproveché para jalarla por el brazo y la noté sudorosa, alborotada y aún con las pupilas dilatadas, seguramente el beso de Chris la había drogado por completo… ¡Y como no! ¡Uf! ¡Guau!

-¡Lil!

-¿Eh? ¡AH! ¿Cómo? ¿Rose?

-¡Reacciona Lily! - le troné los dedos y la zarandeé un poco ¡Esta mi prima! Se perdía por unos besos… ¡Ah! Jajajaja ¡Mira quien habla! Yo soy igual o peor que la reacción de Lily…

-¡Rose!

-¿Terminaste de besuquearte con Chris?

-¡Oye! - Enrojeció divinamente ¡Ah! Esa mi prima, no puedo negar que Chris esté loco por ella, es muy guapa…

-¡Sorry baby!

-¡Tu seguramente no te besas ni abrazas, ni te toqueteas con Scorpius! - Se quejó mirándome con esos ojos verdes fulminándome

-¡Shhhht! - La silencié - Scorpius y yo tan felices como siempre… ¿Y tu que tal con Chris?

-¡AY por Dios! - Chilló brincando y agitando sus largos cabellos cobrizos - ¡Ese chico si que me sabe besar! No sabes prima… Es tan sexy… creo que cada día que pasa me enamoro más

-Somos un par de locas de amor, irremediable…

-Pero a veces me da miedo - suspiré - de que tanta felicidad acabe… ya vez, discutí con mi hermano, mi padre está enterado… por lo menos Chris no se apellida Malfoy, así que tío Harry no se pondrá tan en contra…

-Es de Slytherin…

-Si, pero el sabe que tiene buenos sentimientos…

Las dos sonreímos y nos fuimos de regreso a la sala común, mientras platicábamos de nuestras cosas y secretos, dentro, vi a Hugo enfurruñado y a Albus con su carita de "yo no fui" ¡A ese primo mío necesitábamos a alguien que le pusiera una buena zarandeada!

Los dos nos miraron de reojo pero no nos hablaron, solo Albus nos hizo una señal con sus cabeza, suspiré, no iba a propiciar otro pleito con mi hermano ¡Estaba demasiado feliz como para hacerlo!


End file.
